


Transformers one shots and scenarios

by ZA_Black92



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate universes galore, Decepticon Justice Division - Freeform, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Holoforms (Transformers), Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), Robot/Human Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Short Stories, Size Kink, The Transformers: Lost Light, Transformers Spark Bonds, confused feelings, oneshots, some xreaders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 59,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: a book of transformer one shots and scenarios that just pop into my head! some with smut some without. Also on my Wattpad,DA,Fanfiction accounts!





	1. Scenario: Dial J for Jealousy

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

      

 

**Dial J for** ** Jealousy **

 

** Rodimus X Amber Rose **

 

Rodimus grimaced as he watched his charge Amber chatting happily without a care in the galaxy only problem? it wasn't him she was happy with. But, Megatron! Megatron the old warlord and ex-leader of the decepticons! who couldn't make a joke to save his life! was making _his_ femme laugh! he growled feeling anger chew away at his spark. ever since ol'Bucket head laid optics on the tiny orange/yellow haired Techno-organic, he's been acting like her dad or something like that...

With an annoyed grumble the Lost Light captain got up to go take a nap in his hab suite, not noticing a pair of confused and worried alice blue eyes following him...

two hours later [it's pretty slow day on the ship well ships if you count the human path finding vessel Odessa...]

Rodimus was woken up by a light mellow smell of... burnt cinnamon and peaches? his optics onlined and saw Amber sleeping next to his helm her eyes opening smirked at him "morning Mr Green!~" she teased he pouted rolled over so his back was facing her "I wasn't jealous." he huffed.

"Oh, someone has Egypt syndrome.~"

"I'm not in denial, because I'm too cool to be Jealous over some old Bucket."

 "Oh, then you won't care if I just leave go sleep in Megtron's suite?"

"No, you're not."

Rodimus growled as Amber felt the suite's temperature raise she cocked a brow at him "why not? I mean I've done it be--!" he suddenly activated his mass displacer and pulled the techno-organic into a heated kiss, he pulled to let her breathe before before snarling out "Mine..." recapturing her lips she felt his servos go up her shirt and Amber knew she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

 

 

**Tailgate X Paige X Cyclonus**

**{Note: OC is an AI turned android. they don't have a gender. despite Paige's Mannerisms,body and voice being female,**

**basically it's non-binary until decidedly she or he}**

Both mechs watched with apprehension as their little android talked with a human male, who seemed to be getting a little too close for their liking "He doesn't know Paige is a droid." they both jumped at Cass's voice they looked over to the human bartender as she watched the scene with a flicker of worry; as the man kept talking to the little taupe haired droid.

who was getting more anxious, "you two might want to get-" there was a loud crash causing the three of them to look and see the tray of drinks spilled and broken on the floor and very panicked Paige looking fearfully at the man who drunkenly slurred "goddamn deceiving trash!" he dumped the rest of his drink on the poor droid "thinking you can make a fool outta-" he made a move like he was going to hit Paige he never had a chance.

Paige suddenly shoved him and he was suddenly lifted off the ground by Cyclonus who didn't look to happy "That _trash_ just saved your life... ingrate" the purple mech growled the man looked down and saw a huge dent where he was standing and a very pissed off Tailgate glaring up at him who snapped out of it when Paige put a hand on his ped. 

Cyclonus put man down who booked it only for the human security to flank him and drag him to the brig. as the two mechs check their on their lover "Did he hurt you?" Tailgate asked worriedly as he held Paige in his hands as Cyclonus used one of his digits to rub the androids back . 

"Nothing a shower and clean clothes would fix. "

"A-are you sure? I mean we could go to Ratchet or Dr. Gates-"

"I'm used to it, they will always be people like him."

"Well it's wrong! I can't believe we were jealous over that, that-!"

The Minicon growled something in cybertronian. it must have been a pretty heavy swear, as a few bots did spit takes and gawked at the minicon. Paige blinked and hugged his face a felt him heat up a bit, as the droid gave him a tiny peck on his mask and hugged Cyclonus's fingers causing him to stiffen (he's not really a PDA kind of mech.)

"I love you guys more then you know, but we should leave, before Swerve comes back." The purple eyed droid looked down at the mess and huge dent in the floor. While Cass sat on her knees crying to her hands "I'm in so much trouble!" she sobbed hysterically before turning to look at trio who were already gone.

 

**Drift & Yuki**

 

Drift felt his optic ridge twitch when his meditation was interrupted by a cocky nasally of Whirl (he sounds [zorak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhBnEa0hKUc) from the brak show or space ghost.) "Soo, ya just sit there let that squishy guy move in on your femme?" the helicopter mech said optic squinting in curiosity as he unceremoniously sat next to the white swordsmech. 

who just ignored him as he started to calm down and find his inner peace, as the blue mech kept talking "There's no point in confrontation, when there's no conflict." Drift said in a calm manner, Whirl just tsk'd "Fine let them hang out! but, don't come bawling to me when that squish takes...Poki? from you!"

the blue bot got up and left... shame. Because if Whirl had stuck around longer, he probably would've watched, Yuki's unwanted admirer shit bricks when he "tripped" and tried to kiss her. Only for a massed displaced Drift to seemly appear out of nowhere,

threw the green eyed brunette over his shoulder and calmly sat back down in his original spot with her in his lap the former assassin smirked watching the guy try to explain to Rung and Ratchet as to why he was making out with a broom? "Someone was jealous." Yuki mused as Drift looked down at her "Heh, maybe a little.~" he smirked kissing her on the forehead.

 

 

**Megatron & Temperance**

 

"...And with one comment dissing Hannibal Lector, I suddenly understood why we never worked out."

Megatron blinked as he walked passed the bar, and doubled back to see Temperance and Dr.Gate sitting on the counter, Swerve,Whirl, First-aid and a few other bots stared at the ashed blonde in amazement as she downed her 48th bottle of beer. not even flinching or showing any signs of drunkenness unlike Catherine; who looked like what humans called a pinball what with the tilting and wobbling she was doing.

"Now this other idiot I had fling with I think his Jason or Jackson...something with a J I was his strike commader and..."

Swerve "Never knew one human could have so many partners..."

"Well, not all at the same time or anything, Unlike some Boys and girls I actually respect my lovers..."

Whirl: "Wait you were with Femmes too?"

"College, Spring-break of 97 she was nice enough...but, she cheated on me with a boy who sold sunglasses at tourist kiosk." 

Megatron having heard enough and cleared his throat, getting the group of fives attention, "Oh, Megs me and Gates were just talking about you." she chirped as the good hummed "And some other things too." the Ex-Warlord mumbled in a low voice, as Swerve nudged Whirl "Someone's jealous." he teased the blue mech just glared at the red and minicon before standing  up "as much as these stories are funny, I think i'll call it a night." Whirl said stretching his legs and walking out of the bar.

Dr.Gates had the same idea "Ok... As enjoyable as it was to watch Cirrhosis the wonder woman cheat death once more...I'mma call it a night too..~" the ginger haired woman said standing up and stumbled a bit before First-aid picked her up "I don't think you're in any shape to walk, let's take you back to Ratchet." the medic said walking out with the drunk woman who groaned in a sickly manner "please hurry~" she slurred.

When they were gone Megatron looked at Temperance with an readable expression, as she tilted her to look up at him "what?" she asked as the red optic mech seemed to be in deep thought before shaking his helm and calmly gesturing for her to climb on his servo, before leaving the bar minding the dent floor sign as they passed, when they got back to Megatron's hab suite the gray mech sat them both down on his berth finally spoke up.

 "*ahem* could you not talk about your past conquests?" 

"why?"

"it's just I-I don't like the thought of some other males or females touching you , kissing you and-"

"okay, I get it! don't give me a mental images I've had enough nightmares for life time."

Megatron looked down at the small woman frustrated as she awkwardly shuffled on her feet "besides you said it yourself Past Conquests, c'os that's where they are and will stay." she blushed Damn this bot making her feel like a teenager whose on their first date! "Besides why would I want any else when I have y-" Temperance was suddenly pulled into a gentle, but passionate kiss as Megatron's servo grasped her hair he pulled away and rested his head on hers "I do hope you know what you getting yourself into, my dear." the ex-warlord said voice deepening a few octaves pulling her into another kiss as Temperance had a sinking feeling she wasn't going walking straight tomorrow.         

       

**end**

 


	2. 22 bee street

22 bee street

  
It was a slow day in the scrapyard as Sideswipe walked around the stacks, looking for something Denny asked for. he couldn’t remember what it was. so, he was just wasting time.

until someone else did it for him, while he was with fiddling his headphones he trip over something, Sides groaned and looked down to see what tripped him, and saw a yellow camaro under a tarp,

“Bumblebee? what the hell are you doing under there?”

“Nothing, get out of here!”

“Are you hiding?”

“No! now get out before he finds me!”

“Before who finds-” “There you are! you cradle robbing Scumbug!” Sideswipe and the yellow bot froze as their optics landed on a very enraged Ratchet making his way two them both, he grabbed them both and dragged them to the command center, after forcing them both to sit down,

Ratchet started pacing grumbling to himself occasionally glaring up a Bee, before finally walking up to them both. “Look if the is about the super glued wrench I had;" He glaces at Bee out the corner of his optic, "Dude, why are you climbing into that pod?” Sideswipe asked watching as Bee nervously opens a broken stasis pod and hides in it,

Ratchet glowered at them both “Now, Gentle-bots We’re not going to sit here and Pretend” *Pulls his tool box from his subspace and slams it on the floor.* “That there’s not a big aft Chompazoid in the room.” he hissed as Sides just gave him a blank stare “What the Frag is going on?” The medic brought a holographic photo of Abby that said TO: Dad Love Abby. “This is what the Frag is going on!” he growled giving Bumblebee a frosty look.,

Sideswipe looks at the android girl's photo for a few seconds looks at Bee, the back at the photo, Bee,photo,Bee,photo….Processing *Bing!* “OH SLAG!? wahahaha! OH-HO NO! NO! That’s not happening right now!?” the rest of the bots look up at the command center as Sideswipe come running out with the biggest grin on his face.

“AYE YA’LL HE’S FRAGGING RATCHET’S DAUGHTER!?” he yells out high-five-ing Grimlock and and a very confused Fixit, he yelling it at every bot he passes as he does a full circle around the scrapyard laughing the whole time “For every time he says that slag…That’s another wrench up your aft.”

Ratchet hissed as Bumblebee averted his eyes to the floor as Sides yelled from behind Ratchet, “OH, BEE THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!huahahaha!” the red red bot cheered and broke into a little song and dance “BEE FRAGGED RATCHET’S DAUGHTER!~ ” he grabs Strong-arm “BEE FRAGGED RATCHET’S DAUGHTER!~” he swings her around before she shoves him away and walks away.

Sideswipe came skipping back inside “SLAG! You fragged Ratchet’s daughter?! R-Ratchet you…Oh, You bragged to him to his face!” the red bot snickered as Bee glared at him praying to primus he’ll shut up! “Bee do you understand, that you bragged to that face right there!?”

The arrogant bot pointed right at Ratchet who glared the red mech as he continued “You actually High-fived Bee. for fragging your daughter….this is!?” Ratchet calmly digs through his toolbox…

He pulled out the biggest wrench he has, and started tapping it on his palm, as the two bots blanched, as Sideswipe sat right down went serious and cleared his throat “It’s really not that funny.” he said awkwardly eyeing the wrench. as Bee open his mouth trying to find his voice.

“I just want to say it’s odd that Ab- uh miss Gates, failed to mention the sire-sparkling bond you both have…”

“I Find it odd that I haven’t ripped your mother-fragging spike off yet!”

Sideswipe: What if Hatchet get’s to hit you really really hard with that wrench?.

Ratchet: Oh-ho no.~ I have something better then that…“

the bots were all gathered around Bee and Ratchet as the medic held the yellow bot’s DCD and pulled the trigger and he hit his mark which happen to be Bumblebee’s interface panel, the lieutenant let out a girly scream; while the rest the mechs crossed their legs and cringed for their fallen comrade.

Ratchet sighed satisfied at the yellow bots pain "Thanks for your time Bumblebee, I really enjoyed our talk.~” the medic said walking away humming a happy tune as everyone stared down at Bumblebee who was clutching his panel.

“You’re welcome *wheeze*”

the end


	3. Dial J for Jealousy 2 rewritten

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

      

 

**Dial J for**   ** Jealousy 2 *rewitten* **

** Whirl X Nora **

"Nora do you know what a repressed Memory is?"

"Yeah I know what it is Paige, I've been repressing this entire mission since the beginning..."

The short droid's brows furrowed as The Odessa's yeoman sprayed baby powder along the ship's darken halls trying to find a leak, "What are you doing?" both Nora and Paige jumped at the snobby voice the little droid's jumped in to Nora's arms causing the tall purple omber haired woman to fall on her side and her leg to bend, oddly enough she didn't notice as she glared at a one-eyed "preteen girl" in pigtails.

Who in turn glowered down at the taupe haired droid whose face was buried between Nora's fun-bags correction  _HIS_  fun-bags..."It's just Whirl!" the tan skinned E-type hissed as Paige's purple eyes looked over at "the Girl", who was crouching next to the two of them.

 Whirl calmly placed his palm on Paige's forehead hissed "Buzz off!" before shoving them off of Nora "Whirl, what the hell?! They were just scared, jeez!" she growled as got up to help the droid up; Whirl tsk'd then noticed Nora was limping and her leg was making a weird clacking whenever the knee moved, causing them the mech to his eye suspiciously as Paige noticed her predicament.

"Uh-oh, N-Nora." 

"yeah I noticed, and no your not touching it...I think the ball joint just locked up nothing to worry over."

"...well lean on me then, miss Temperance will dismantle me if she finds out I broke you knee."

Nora awkwardly complied as Paige wrapped an arm around her waist and let the tall girl lean on her as a fuming Whirl watched on.

**~Whirl Vision~**

**"oh no you don't worry I'll take good care of you~"**

**"Oh Paige~ you're too cute to resist!~"**

**"How's about we go back to my room so I can check out the rest of you~"**

**"But, Whirl will- eekk!"**

_**(reality)** _

"Whoa!/ack!" Nora and Paige both yelped when omber haired woman accidentally put weight on her prosthetic leg; causing her and and the short droid to fall into a very compromising position; next thing they knew an angry mass displaced Whirl was standing before them and yanked Nora out from under Paige. 

"KEEP YER DAMN HANDS OFF OF MY FEMME OR I'LL DISMANTLE YOU MYSELF AND STUFF YOU IN THE GARBAGE COMPACTER!?!?!"

he roared as Nora and Paige went dead silent, The droids lips began to quiver before tears slowly weld up in their purple eye Whirl's optic twitched as Paige stood up and ran down the hall crying, the blue mech felt a shiver go up his back as the thought of what Tailgate and Cyclonus were going to do to him; once the little perv found them but, at the moment he didn't care.

just so long as it kept that droid away from Nora "Normally this is the part where I tease you or something...But goddamn That was fucking terrifying and hot!" The omber haired purred kissing Whirl on the little antennas causing him to growl as he carried her back to his hab suite.      

    

 

***Prowl X Janis***

 "Hey Janis I have a question?"

"Yes Dr.Gates?"

Has Prowl ever been jealous, of anyone who shows interest in you?"

"Hmm, Not that I...oh wait I used to be in a band and there was jerk named Gavin, Who was frosty towards Prowl and I after I rejected him."

 

**Flashback to when Prowl and Janis in the early stages of their relationship**

 "You're going where?"

Prowl stared at his younger brother and cousin befuddled, Smokescreen smirked "your bond-mate's band practice." he said covering Bluestreak's mouth the younger praxian pulled Smoke's hand off his mouth, "Yeah! they're really really good, Janis plays the bass! and sometimes sing, they have this punk grungy thing going on, I don't know what that means, I was gonna ask Jazz but he already left...I'm rambling aren't I?" 

 

Prowl's Optic twitched behind his visor, as Smokescreen gave his younger cosin a blank stare before turning to Prowl "so... yeah, Band practice wanna come?" His other cousin was silent Smoke could tell he was curious, his doorwings twitched a bit. "I suppose." the three Praxians transformed and drove to a house Jazz was already there. 

They activated their avatars and the saboteur led them to the basement, Prowl was surprised when he saw Janis at the mic singing a cover of Teen spirit.

 He was very impressed! that was until he noticed the lead guitarist.He was kind of lanky with dirty blond hair and gray eyes that kept looking at her adoringly,

causing an odd icy pit to form in his stomach, Jazz noticed this and nudged Smokescreen who didn't seem too worried, when the song ended the three mechs applauded.

Except for Prowl who kept his gaze on the blonde sizing him up, Till the said male noticed him.

 

"Woah, who called the cops?!" he shouted Janis looked up and blushed "Pr..Paul! what are you doing here?" blondie made a sour face when Janis went over the police officer.

 

Prowl looked away from the guitarist to his mate, and smiled and stood up straighter, I'm off duty today Sam and Blue invited me along...You." he cleared his throat "were astounding." Janis's face heated up as her bandmates watched curiously, Janis awakwardly introduced Prowl to them

The SIC soon learned that Gavin was the blond male's name and he hated cops, which is ironic considering Janis was training to be one.

During the duration of the practice; Gavin kept shooting Prowl dirty looks, when it was time to leave Gavin decided to push his luck

"Hey, Janis!" the brown eyed girl looked at him curiously "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" everyone just gawked at Gavin, as Janis's jaw dropped "..no, I mean Gav you seem nice. but, I'm already with someone."

Gavin blinked incredulously at her "with who?" as soon as he asked Prowl wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closely to him shooting the younger male a "better watch yourself" look as the blond male glared at the police mech's avatar.

 a week later

Gavin was harrassing the couple, Prowl would call his mate; Gavin would answer saying she's busy or pretend to be Janis send him passive-agressive "break-up" texts , she'd call out to him using their bond, saying she wasn't busy and most certainly are not breaking up, all this stress was making her sick.

Gavin wouldn't stop pestering her insisting that "Paul" didn't care about her, he was just some creepy pig looking for a quick lay, Janis had enough of school for today faked illness so she could get a way from the sour teen.

Prowl was waiting for Janis outside her school only she wasn't alone. his mate arguing with someone and saw Gavin following her. Causing Prowl's engine to rev loudly, when felt Janis's fear.

"Would you just accept that I'm not interested! I'm with Paul."

"Bullshit can't you see he's playing you? I saw his ring, he probably isn't getting any from his whore wife."

"Did you just me-..duh..Mrs. Rowe a whore?! What's your problem you ass!"

"I actually like you, unlike that pig who's trying to get into your pants!"

Janis suddenly reached up and slapped Gavin the blond boy looked down, stunned as Janis angered gaze locked on him "don't ever say that about my husband." she hissed before turning around to leave.

Gavin snapped out of his stupor and growled "Husband!? Don't you fucking walk away from me!" he snarled and went to grab Janis, who at this point was trying to keep her mate calm and failing next thing they knew;

Prowl fully transformed had Gavin pinned to a tree he whispered something the terror-strucked male then dropped him, Gavin got up stared at the couple and ran.

 

**Flashback end**

"We Kicked Gavin out of the band after that."

Janis finished her tale Dr. Gates and Ratchet hummed, just as the med-bay opened and a worried Prowl walked in "I came as soon as I heard is Janis alright?" The Police mech asked going over to his wife and scanning her for any signs of pain or illness, "Oh, she's fine it's your baby you should more concerned about."

Prowl calmed down before processing what Gates just said his doorwings stood straight up; He looked at Ratchet for confirmation.

 

The medic smirked showing him the ultrasound "She's two months, Congratulations." As Prowl gawked at the photograph;

 

The three held their breaths thinking the praxian was going to glitch, instead they were surprised, when Prowl mass displaced himself; dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Janis's waist and nuzzled his face against her belly, "thank you" was all he said before glitching out as Janis rubbed his helm.  

                  

 

**Ratchet & Cathy**

"Augh, Someone please tell me never go drinking with Temperance again..."

"Um, never go drinking with Warden Monroe again?"

(Hurk*...sob) "Oh god, My head and insides are on fire!"

"WHAT! really!?"

Catherine cringed as First-aid poked his head in the bathroom to check on her, only for the drunk and sick woman to throw a toilet plunger at him "stay out! I'm not wearing any pants!" she growled as she awkwardly fiddled with her skirt, "B-but you didn't wear pants today!" the younger medic pointed out as Dr.Gates had worn a black skirt and maroon sweater today; or rather yesterday since it was after mid-night and she still hadn't changed her clothes,

instead of taking Catherine back to Ratchet like he said he would; First-aid instead took a detour to the teleport station, mass-displaced himself and brought the ginger haired woman back to her room , as to why he still there well he could've left but, then First-aid heard the most violent sickness he had ever heard come out from her bathroom. that it scared the poor medic into thinking she was dying or something in the like! without really thinking it through First-aid got on the comm to call his mentor.

"Hi-uh R-Ratchet? I know it's late and"

"Slag right it's late! it's three am! What do you want?!"

"W-well I'm kind of with Dr. Gates in her room and she..."

~~ _**"(static)...."** _ ~~

"H-hello?" First-aid called Ratchet again... no answer, then he noticed how quiet it got he peeked into the bathroom and found Catherine passed out on the floor! he squeaked went to roll her on her side only for a chill to go up his back; as her loft door unlocked and Ratchet walked he did not look happy as he saw his unconscious femme and his student standing over her in what he deemed a threatening manner.

"first-aid...Step away from my woman..." Ratchet hissed holding a wrench like a baseball bat as First-aid put his hands up and slowly walked out of Dr.Gates room and quickly retreated back to the Lost Light as Ratchet put his wrench away "You have a lot of explaining to do Missy..."  he huffed before looking into her toilet grimacing, "But let's get you cleaned up."

**Later...**

When Catherine woke up her head was killing her, and her throat was dry as hell "Take this." she heard someone say as a pill was popped into her mouth and a bottle of water pressed to lips, the ginger woman almost chugged it if it wasn't for the hand hold it from her "not to fast or you going to throw up."  the same voice chided as she took small sips it took the doctor sec to register it was Ratchet.

When her eyes finally adjusted Catherine squeaked realizing she was topless and pulled the to cover herself "don't hide not like I haven't seen them before," the Medic mused as the doctor realized she wasn't in the med-bay, but in her room on the Odessa...only how did she get back? She looked at Ratchet who was sitting in her desk chair with his "I want an explanation" look so fair she was drawing blanks.

"How did I get back here?" the red and white mech arched a brow "You tell." he huffed oh, boy she must have really pissed him off..."I remember Temperance dragging me to Cassie's then she kick us out...that where it ends..." Now Ratchet was just a smidgen more concerned then pissed off by a hair if any.

"TEMPERANCE?! YOU LET TEMPERANCE TAKE YOU OUT DRINKING?!" Catherine pulled her knees up to her chest and covered her ears as the medic continued his rant "...THE DAMNED WOMAN WHO ONCE DRANK HALF A JAR OF BARBICIDE BECAUSE WE WERE OUT OF ETHANOL?!" he raged Catherine hummed at the memory it was both alarming and impressive "To think I was stupid enough to get green over First-aid..." he stammered with his words as Catherine looked at him oddly. 

"First-aid what?"

"What?"

"you jealous over something First-aid did...w-what did he do?"

"I-it was nothing dumb childish assumptions, just let it go."

"There's nothing childish about it, I mean we haven't really had time to ourselves in weeks! It's normal to be worried." Ratchet blushed feeling dumb as Catherine continued "and you trust me enough to know I would never do that to you,  _right?_ " the E-type stated as the medic face got even hotter before his fans kicked in and he took a breath "Yes, I trust you, Cathy." he looked her dead in the eyes "It's the other mechs I don't trust." he hissed before kissing her on the forehead.

"Why Don't I have a shirt on?" Ratchet grinned looking down a her alarm clock he was doing that the whole time they were talking..."Hm? Oh you kept pulling it off, then kept getting your head stuck in the arm hole so I took it away from you," he explained like scolding parent she blushed then looked under her covers and saw she was wearing her pj bottoms, she went to ask for her shirt back;

when suddenly her body very warm and ticklish...causing her to look at Ratchet confused "that wasn't aspirin I gave you, it was an aphrodisiac," She moaned he feeling him kissing and biting her neck, as what logic was left in Catherine looked at him confused "you said it yourself, we haven't had time to ourselves in weeks.~" he said kissing her.       

 

***Swerve & Cass***

Cass frowned as she cleaned up the mess Tailgate and Cyclonus made; Don't get her wrong she was happy Paige was alright. but,... Why does everyone destroy the bar when Swerve asks her to cover for him!? she huffed she had her own bar to take car of! but here she is!

in Swerve's pride and and quite sure the love of his existence sweeping up glass and other stuff from her precious dance floor as she was trying to hurry before..."What in fresh hell?!"... Swerve got back.

"What happened to my bar!"

"Don't look at me Tailgate and Cy..."

"Don't blame this on the customers, I left you in charge Cass, That means your resposible for what happens!"

"You're blaming me for Tailgate's lapse in judgement? .....URG! I that's it! I'm done with this and with you!"

She threw her apron at him and stomped out of the bar. leaving Swerve and the bar stunned as Trailcutter spoke up "You *hic* deserved t-that." the drunk said as few bot nodded agreeing with him. 

Swerve didn't mean to upset Cass he was stressed out over the large-scale male attention she's been getting, and it was making him insecure that she was going to leave him...

Like she did just now "aw fuck..." Swerve took off after her. Over on the odessa Cass was still pissed off, as she tended to her customers.

 

 Ethane happened to be at the counter watching the rusty haired woman pour herself a shot.

 before noticing the bouncer gawking at her "what?" she hissed the blonde blinked, "that's your 10th shot in five minutes...is something wrong?" he asked Cass frowned  her lip started quivering;

before bursting into tears after she managed to blabber everything, Ethane awkwardly patted her back "usually when Jak acts like that he's jealous." recalling his boyfriend snapping at him a few times.

The bartender looked confused "wh-what would Swerve be jealous of?" Cass sniffled as her bouncer gave her a look "Have you seen yourself? you're a bombshell! If I had to pick a chick, your it!" Cass still wasn't getting it.

"Cassidy You're an Ex-pin up model,  _totally_  out of Swerve's league, You could've had anyone on this ship or anybot on his ship. But, no you chose Swerve, and people can't understand that and try to take you away from him...you may not see the idiots drooling over you. considering you only have eyes for Swerve, but unfortunately he does and he's jealous-"

"And stupid." Both Ethane and Cass jumped when Swerve's voice butted in they looked at the entrance and a mass-displaced Swerve watching them;

particularly Ethane and how close he was sitting to Cass. the olive skin male backed away he was warned about, how protective cybertronians were to their charges and mates, the red and white mech walked up to   the bar grabbed Cass's hand walked her to back room where her room was.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy I didn't mean to snap, just some guys were bothering me about you, and I wasn't thinking-"

 

Cass cut him off by kissing him causing his cooling fans to kick on, he wrapped his arms around her waist "s-Stop worrying about what others think, I chose you remember?~" she slurred before Swerve pulled them down on to her bed, causing Cass think he wanted to..."we're not doing it when your drunk." he huffed nuzzling into her shoulder.

 


	4. OC Backstory Amber Rose

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

      

 

**_ Backstories _ **

**Real name/Cybertronian name:** Starfire

 **Earth name:** Amber Rose Roderick 

 **Age:**  19

 _ **Height:**_ 5'6"

 **Eyes** : Alice blue (turns Amber when she uses her biotic-enhancements.)

 **Species:** ~~Human~~   ~~0E-type~~  Techno-organic (?) 

 **Dr. Gates note:** (Will consult Ratchet for a second opinion and assistance for any anomalies or illnesses.)

_______________________________________

Rodimus met Amber when she was 2 and he was still Hot rod, he and the other autobots accidentally stumbled upon a human trafficking ring; While searching for an energon mine. She didn't have any records or a missing persons report put out for her, so the government was going make her a ward of the state. 

But, something about the little girl kept gnawing at Hot Rod's spark so, against everyone's advice he took her in and looked after her (Then Optimus Prime passed away and Unicron happened) ten years after he became Rodimus the war ended and (Not that he wanted to) he left Amber on earth He told her she was a big girl now and didn't need ol'Rodi looking over her shoulder every 2 minutes...

But, in truth? He was starting to have feelings; that weren't at all parental towards Amber and it scared him, so yeah he's pretty much running away from her, anyone with eyes could see it.  and he was too far in denial, he was starting to believe it was better this way; if he left then Amber could have a normal boring life! have a normal boring human mate and offspring, and he'll be by himself silently watching from the sidelines...

Now two years after he left, Amber started acting out and ran away, much to the other Autobots shock they don't where she went or how she got passed security. While on the run Amber somehow end up living with Thundercracker and Buster (his dog).

the ex-con needless to say wasn't too enthusiastic about having a moody teenage girl living with him. but, oddly enough never asked her to leave. But, when she was sixteen Amber was involved in an  _incident;_ where she lost her left arm and spiraled into a bitter depression, and to make matters worse: she was also being hunted by a unknown organization, Not wanting to involve T.C, and Buster she ran away again; while on the run she met an E-type woman named Temperance Monroe; a former mercenary wanted for her connections with COBRA and Megatron.

the older woman took pity on the young girl; built her a new arm and trained her how to fight. before the GI's found them and shipped Temperance off to prison, later while Amber was still running; she found work at an excavation site studying an ancient temple, and reunited with Temperance once more. and found out the old merc was part of a prisoners labor force, that was used to clear out the temple halls, the two talked they were attacked by the same group that was hounding the teen! Only to be saved by the arrival of a severely injured and exhausted Yuki.  

The three women ran into the base locked them selves and the 364 researchers, Prisoners, volunteers and tourists in with them. while trying to figure out what to do. Amber, got an odd feeling like someone or something was calling her. She went into a trance like state. and suddenly... all the writing and hieroglyphs on the temple walls were glowing; leading her somewhere? following the directions she found a sealed door, and a dusty old room with a console of some sort... she touch it and it ended up activating well...everything!

**(It's design is based a little bit off of the destiny from SGU.)**

What the researchers thought was a temple; was actually a ship. A  _very_   _very_  big alien ship. that was created by an ancient human civilization and Cybertronians, after it activated it warped them to an unknown galaxy, after the shock wore off and answers were given; everyone was assigned a sector. and did their part to get the ship in working order and find a way home.

When one of the military personnel who elected themselves pilot, tried to steer the ship it wouldn't respond to anyone, then one of the one of the volunteers suggested "the pretty little girl with the nice rack try, since she's the one who got them into this!" they went down to the makeshift brig; took Amber out of her cell. brought the girl back to the bridge and sure enough.

the ship responded it took her a couple weeks to get used to the controls; but eventually they got moving. They drifted from world to world for a few months seeing interesting places, picking up new friends and losing old ones...til, one day their ship was attacked! they got out of it alive barely; but, The Odessa was damaged and life support was starting to go offline. 

Using what little cybertronian Amber knew, she managed to activate a distress call, that was by the answered last person Amber never thought she'd see again.... Rodimus.


	5. How Prowl met Janis p1

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**::|::= Thoughts**

 

It's was just a normal day in the daily grind Janis got up put on her school uniform brushed her hair and rode her bike to school, when she waited at the lights for the walk signal a cop came speeding down the road almost hitting her! the blonde squeaked as the car managed to swerve and passed slammed on it's brakes.

Janis let out a sigh of relief, before riding up to the cop car and narrowed her eyes at the tinted windows "Learn to drive space cadet!" she hissed giving the headlight a light kick, and continuing on her way. she thought she heard someone apologize, but didn't spare a second glance.

Meanwhile

"Bluestreak!"

"I'm sorry I was wasn't paying attention! and girl just rode out in front me and I saw her at the last.."

"Quiet! do you have happened if you had hit that girl? at the speed you were going?! go back to base!"

"But-...Kay"

Prowl ex-vented why Prime didn't let Jazz or Bumble-bee come on patrol him with he'll never know! at least that know how to pay attention to the damn road and traffic laws...he scooped out the neighborhood to make sure no one had heard or saw the near miss, but no humans were detected, he ex-vented again before turning down the same way the girl went only for his radar to go haywire! there was a decepticon heading his way fast! dammit! he radioed base and Bluestreak to come back.

**At the same time**

Janis was at her locker and felt a chill go up her back she whirled around and saw Marvin looking down at his phone while walking to the student counsel meeting room only walk face first into the door frame, The blonde blinked must have been her imagination, she shrugged before a loud explosion knock her back into the row of locker her ears rang as the blurry images flooded her vision then Janis felt something hit her chest then everything went dark.

Prowl grunted as he landed he was thrown into a school building luckily it was mostly empty as it was early the staff and student weren't there yet, or so police mech thought he saw a boy running away the building and froze when he looked down and saw a girl buried in rubble! he recognized her too she was the one Bluestreak almost ran over, he went to comm for help. but his comm wasn't working,

Prowl growled as he looked over to Bluestreak and the twins who were fighting Bonecrusher, then back at the girl then realized something his scanners couldn't pick her heart, his spark clenched as he dug the girl out and quickly looked up way to start up a heart up..."Defibrillation?" 

he said before looking down at his spark chamber...This was very either a good or bad idea... that sounded good in theory or on paper, but right now? There were no options opening his chest plates Prowl brought the girl to his chest and gave her a slight jolt and that's the last thing he remembered before blacking out...

**Three days later...**

Janis's eyes opened and was blinded by a bright light, she muffled voices and saw figures moving about, she tried to get up but was pushed down again, she hissed her head and chest were killing her, "W-what happened? where am I?" she ask her hazel eyes finally adjusting "You in the hospital dear." she looked up at the older woman she was in a lab coat and had long ginger hair and laurel green eyes, who looked down at her warily Janis read the woman's tag Dr. C, Gates as the woman wrote something down.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Janis Pymm, Dr. Gates what happened to me?"

"There was a gas explosion at your school's neighborhood, the paramedics found you under some rubble."

"Gas leak?..how long was I out for?"

The Doctor hummed "three days...looks like you got an extended spring break." the teen just gave the woman a blank look as she cleared her throat "by the way your friends stopped by..." Janis looked to her bedside table and saw a large candy basket, flowers and cards sitting most of them were from classmates who wished her well or thought it was her birthday...the flowers were from Marvin, but the basket...

who the hell were Jazon  Zimri and Paul Rowe? "I think there may be mistake I don't know any Paul or Jazon." Dr. Gates blinked then checked the tag on the basket "No mistake, it addressed to you." she showed Janis the tiny address and note.

  _[Get well soon sweetness, PS me n' Blu picked this out, Prowler doesn't know what the femmes like <3 Jazz~]_

Femmes?...was that some sort of new slang? the teen frowned and who the hell is Blu? "Maybe one of the first respondents got it for you?" Dr. Gates suggested as she wrote down other stuff, Janis shrugged still befuddled as odd tingle tugged in her chest but shrugged it off to her body still waking up.

"By the way we tried contacting your family, but no one answered." Janis grimaced and grabbed a small napkin and asked for a pen and wrote down a number "it's my building manager." the doctor eyed her before nodding "I'm going to prescribe you, some pain killers for a cracked rib and your wrist, you got off lucky miss Pymm, also I'm sorry but you going to have scars over your right brow and left cheek,"

Janis listened to what the doctor said as she left to either attend to her other patients or call the number she gave her, Janis didn't know how long she was laying there for... but, for what seemed like hours there was a knock on her door looked up and saw an old woman calmly walk, in and hug her before helping her sit up the old woman pull away and scanned the girl's face. 

"Oh my goodness look at you."  

"Hi to you too, miss Jackson..."

"Why didn't you say you were in the hospital? I nearly had a heart attack"

"::|Yeah because whose gonna pay you if i die?|:: I wasn't really awake until an hour ago.." 

Don't get Janis wrong Miss Jackson was nice lady... just so long as you have a big enough wallet to keep her in a good mood and pay _her_ rent on time. Damn Janis really missed the Kims at least they're rate was cheap and they'd give you an extra two weeks to get the money, Janis's scholarships and security job barely covered the grubby woman's rate.

She was looking for a new place to live, but, for now she's stuck "I'm only driving you home this once don't expect anymore generosity." the older woman chided as Janis went to say something only for Doctor Gates to return with Janis's school bag "Your gym clothes are in here, Luckily you bag got out untouched."

the ginger said giving Miss J the stink eye who looked the doctor with distaste, "May I talk with you?" she said to miss Jackson, who followed her out of the room as Jan changed and put her stuff in her back pack well except for the basket it was too big and flowers well were starting had pretty died.

so she threw them out and dumped the water before putting the vase into her backpack just as Doctor Gates came back in a very unhappy "what a bitch! urm...Sorry dear, did you know she was selling the apartment building?" the doctor asked  Janis was floored "What?!"

**Meanwhile**

When Prowl onlined his mind was in disarray, he felt odd almost lost as he stared at the base's ceiling, as Ratchet stepped in to check on him "Well, look who finally woke up!" the medic said getting the SIC attention "w-when did I get here?" he asked as Ratchet helped him up before smacking him up side the helm he grunted and looked at the doc-bot confused "You, I thought you were one of the smart ones!"

Prowl was still confused as the terror twins suddenly came rushing in loudly humming the wedding march and throwing confetti and noise makers at him confusing the poor bot ever before the a feeling of wariness and pain in his wrist and chest got his attention...His optics watched as Ratchet chased the twins out of his med-bay.

but, he blocked out whatever he was saying to them he didn't even register Jazz walking in a patting his shoulder.The Praxian jumped from the sudden touch "I gotta say Prowler n'vah thought ya for a commitment mech so waz er name?" Prowl blinked then stared at his friend confused as Ratchet butted in.

"he doesn't know."

"What do ya Mean?"

"He doesn't know her name he took a damn risk! and they're both stuck with ramifications."

"Whoa, you Spark bonded with the little lady without knowin' er name or permission?"

Prowl gawked at the two bonded? what were they talking about he wasn't...Then he remembered the girl! the school getting jumped by the cons, "Oh frag! The she wasn't I-her heart stopped and I-" The medic put his hand up to silence him "I know, Catherine told me you saved her however..." Ratchet winced "Just be thankful the girl was an E-type, other wise you both be dead right now."

he huffed as Prowl's door wings stood straight up either in anger or fear neither Jazz or Ratchet knew, when Ratchet gave the SIC the okay the leave he cornered Bluestreak and bombarded with questions he couldn't or wouldn't answer! before Jazz came to rescue him and said they were going to visit his "missus"

much to Prowl's churning he actually bit back to urge to yell 'she's not my mate!' but, that was lie...as three drove to the hospital  Bluestreak suggested getting her something Jazz agree and they stopped at a shop Prowl had fricking clue what he was doing ::What do earth femmes even like?::  he huffed in his head as his holo-form (who totally looks like agent smith from the matrix)

Stared intensely at a cactus, while Jazz and and Blue shook their heads "Even his avatar looks like it has stick up his aft" sniper whispered to the TIC who just hummed before finding a gift basket and buying it with the credit card SILO foundation gave them. "let's go Prowler!" he grabbed the SIC pulled out of the store.

when they got to the hospital, the nurse denied them entry since they didn't know the patient's name before Catherine noticed on her way in and told the nurse they were with her, and led the boys to the sub-level hospital as Catherine explained Janis's injuries Prowl cocked a brow ::So, her name is Janis...hm:: he immediately shook whatever ever he was going to think about, out of his mind and just ignore the damn bond, but, that over like a lead balloon the second they stepped foot into Janis's room "Whoa you bonded with the girl I almost ran over?!" Blue said pointing at the comatose blond as Jazz looked at the younger praxian oddly,

"You almost what?" Bluestreak immediately explained the whole situation as Prowl put the basket on the little nightstand next to Janis's berth and just stared at her, she was actually not bad looking, she was 'pretty' for a human, his spark clenched a bit when he noticed the the stitches on her face and the cast on her wrist, Catherine did say she had a cracked rib. so, there's definitely a bruise under that gown no doubt. it was his fault she ended up like this what was she even doing at that school so early? he spied one of the cards **[Get well Vice-Prez! student council just ain't the same with out ya!- Nora]** he briefly looked student council.  

::Oh, the who ever her school president is must asked her fill in.::  

"Huh, what do ya know she's second in command of her peers."

"It's not wise to invade the personal space of others Jazz."

"Ey I just wanted to see Freckles up close, she's pretty cute, too bad I didn't see her first."

Jazz mocked pouted Prowl didn't seem to take his joke to well , as he let out a growl before shaking his head and calming down then noticed they were missing someone "where's Blue?" the TIC looked at his friend "Oh, he wouldn't settle down, so i told em' to check and make sure our parking pass hadn't expired." the agent smith like avatar nodded before Dr. Gates returned "I hate to be that gal, but visiting hours are over. Jazz and Prowl nodded and Jazz's Avatar disappeared.

and Prowl made a move like he was going kiss Janis before he caught himself "what the hell am I doing?!" he exclaimed out loud as Dr. Gates watched "I don't know, but you might want to give that avatar makeover, before someone thinks you're some 40yr old pedophile." she advise cause she a little creeped by the whole scene the police mech gave her the stink eye before disappearing.

When Optimus had heard about Prowl and Janis he wasn't angry or anything just surprised...confusing his SIC he assumed Prime would be furious!? then Hilary came to visit and Prowl noticed the sudden change in his leader's behavior, when the SILO leader met Optimus's gaze and smiled at him,

causing the leader to sit up a little straighter, as Prowl finally connected the dots on Prime and commander Bellamy's relationship, how long had this been going on!? he went to intervene when a tiny voice yelled ::| He said while bonded to a earthling!|:: and bit his glossa he's pretty much calling 'Calling kettle black' as humans say...

**two days later.**

his mate was awake he could sense her confusion and alertness, distaste and then it stopped and wave of anger and despair suddenly shot through his senses he was tempted to see her but, Ratchet told him keep his distance and take it slow let her get used to everything then she come to him, Prowl growled to himself his door wings twitched and his optics kept focusing and unfocusing as all his protocols were telling him to seek out his mate.

**end part 1**


	6. When their love gets hurt

**Bayverse**

**Sunstreaker & Elizabeth (Billie) Witwicky**

(In Holoform)

Sunstreaker grumbled to himself as he sat next to his brother, Billie's twin Kendra and few other autobots. as they watched Billie's volleyball game; the reason he was in a sour mood? because it was a Co-ed team and the boys wouldn't stop touch hugging her! and...and Primus those damn shorts were too tight and small! the former gladiator growled to himself as he spotted a few male flesh-bag snap pictures of the players.

He made a move like he going to attack them; before he noticed they talking about a sports column? whatever the heck that was, suddenly there was a huge bam and everyone in the gym gasped and then silence, Sunny looked back out to the gym and saw Billie on the floor with one of the male players on top of her; Ratchet was on his feet in seconds;

with Sunstreaker not far behind him as the boy got off of the unconsious girl, the medic was checking her over as the boy rambled " I'm so sorry! I moved without thinking and she was-" Sunny shoved the guy to floor giving him a death stare as he went to his femme Ratchet was checking her pulse as he approached "Billie? baby are you alright?! come on..." the yellow clad twin pulled her head on his lap not caring if she got blood on him or not.

Elizabeth opened her eyes shook her head then rolled over spat something out of her mouth blood and a tooth! Ratchet suddenly panic as his scanners picked up something serious "We need to get her out of here, don't let her sleep!" when the medic tried to grab her, Sunstreaker's eyes narrowed, and he slapped his hands away and growled before Billies pained whimpers snapped him out of it, and he sighed and carried her out of the gym with Ratchet following behind him.  

the next couple days Sunstreaker barely left Billie's side mainly because that hit to the head temporary blinded her,

it was kind of cute watching a vain mech like Sunny acting like her seeing eye mech and do little things for his femme braid her hair and let her touch his face plates c'os she wanted to feel him smile, Mirage laughed at him but, Sunny didn't care he'd tear an entire decepticon platoon apart, if it meant keeping his femme safe and happy.

_**Sideswipe & Kendra** _

Sideswipe waiting outside the base with Cliffjumper they were both on Guard duty  ::|5 minutes Sides,... 5 more minutes and you're free!|::  he reminded himself when his comm pinged Kendra? she never calls when he was on duty! what the heck? "Hello? Kenny?" he blinked when Chip's came out instead of Kendra's

"Sides it's Chip! we have situation don't freak out we just-" Kendra voice was screeching in the background "I broke my f&cking leg! I broke f$cking leg! Miles stop f@cking laughing! and f+cking help me you F*ck face F8cker!" Sideswipe optics widen he transformed before speeding off with Cliffjumper coughing up dust and cussing him out.

When he got to skate-park he activated his holoform, and ran over to where Chip, Miles and the three Witwicky siblings were; he could hear Kendra swearing the entire time as her older brother Sam was standing over his youngest sister telling her to calm down, chill out, be cool! "Bro I'm cool as f#ck right now! shit awww oh boy..." she said with a slight sob.

While Miles was rolling on the ground laughing at her pain both Billie and Chip failed to see the humor, and told him it's not freaking funny and to go get his van so they could take her to the hospital! Sideswipe growled walked over to them; kicked Miles in the side hard the stoner stoped laughing;

When he saw who kicked him the blond shut up, as the red clad avatar had this irking suspicion that Miles was a fault here, before turning his attention back on Kenny "It's not t-to b-bad..." she stuttered Sideswipe was floored as he ran up to her, surprising her a bit from his sudden appearance.

"Not that bad?!?! Babe your fricken knee is sideways, and your leg is floopy like wet noodle."

"It is? I don't really feel it, Why am I even thinking about it?"

"Babe? Kendra...are you alright?"

"I'm just... sleepy..."

Sideswipe looked up drowsiness and major injuries ::|She's going into shock!|:: Thinking fast he lifted causing her yelp "sorry sorry!" he apologized walking her over to his altmode "Sides I'm dirty." Side's eyes narrowed at her "I don't care!" he growled cause Kendra to flinch as he sat her in the passenger the seat belt wrapped around her, as Sideswipe holoform got in and drove passed Sam who was still cleaning out Miles van much to Chip and Billie's amazement how much stuff was in there.  

"Sidney [Schwangau](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/schwangau)?" a Nurse called in a bored tone Sideswipe stood up as the nurse's eyes lit up at "Your little sister? is ready for visitors!~" she batted her eyelashes at him, he mentally rolled his eyes "Girlfriend actually, yes I'm happy with her, no I'm not looking for a ""good time"", and don't bother giving me your number I won't change my mind." he hissed the last part the nurse flinched and discretely put her pen away and tore up a piece of paper she was _doodling_ on,

Then pouted like a bratty kid denied a new toy, as she led him to Kendra's room he saw sitting laying in the bed with her leg elevated and shook his head at her " _Three places_ , you broke your damn leg in three places, and you need surgery" he sighed laying down next to her.

"What did we learn?" he asked Kendra pouted as Sideswipe suddenly straddled her being mindful of her leg "Kendra?" she sighed "Don't trust, Miles to fix your bike, because he will rig the brake with a train horn..." the red lambo twin arched a brow "And...? the younger Witwicky twin looked at him befuddled before her kissed her on the head " Don't ever scare me like that again." he said pulling her into a hug.

** (Idw) **

** Brainstorm& Sybil: Based off [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOnQ48atmJQ)  **

"Oh~, What's happening over here?" Brainstorm asked walking over to the crowd of bots as Rung who among the crowd looked at him "It a human sport called arm wrestling," Rung explained as one of the male humans slammed the other human's arm on the table the other male/mechs cheered as Swerve announced the winner "Congratulations Ethan from Odessa's security division 7!"

he the gestured for the next combatants to step for "Now one for the ladies~ Nora Ross and Sybil Blom," the two women sat across from each other grasped each others hands as one of the male humans explained the rules "1,2,3 Throw down!"

the two girls immediately started to pushed and struggled to pin other's arm, when suddenly there was a snap and all the bots went silent or cringed as the human males all went oh! shit! the hell was that, while Nora put both her hands behind her head in shock "Sh-shit Sybs! I'm sorry!? someone get some ice!"

she yelled while Sybil stared at her floppy dislocated arm her mismatched eyes were both a silvery gray color, she looked over at Temperance stole her flask took one long drink and took a breath,

"Hey Okay, Okay Okay Ok, I'm oh boy oh boy oh boy Fuck." she sighed looked at her arm again, took another drink, then looked at the mercenary who gawked at her while Brainstorm just stared he didn't know what to do.  

 "oh damn that's good what is it?"

"Basically just pure ethanol."

"Haha..moonshine I love it!"

"Are you okay?"

"no, I'm not, Stormy..."

Brainstorm snapped out of his shock and Immediately picked his femme up; took her to Ratchet and Catherine demanding they fix Sybil! the couple next days Brainstorm kept Sybil close to him, he barely let her out of his sight; she was like his second briefcase. too bad he didn't have a pair human size handcuffs, then he could keep her close to him all the times,

(well actually he did but, those were for their private _"biology lessons"_ )

Nora tried to apologize or talk to Sybil a few times. But, her visits made Brainstorm stand on edge. Yes, he gets it was an just an accident. but, that didn't change the fact that he saw her as threat to his squishy mate.

Whirl caught on to it and advised Nora to just stay away for couple weeks, till Brainstorm's protection protocols no longer viewed her as a threat. while Brainstorm told Sybil not to roughhouse for while... his spark can't take it.

 

**Chromedome & Rewind x Gidget**

"Whoa!" Gidget said snapping a few photos of Sybil and Nora's arm wrestling match, she cringed once she realized the gravity of the situation and threw a hand over her mouth in shock; she never did like those broken bone compilations her older brothers made her watch when she was younger.  

as Chromedome a Rewind came up behind her "are human arms supposed to do that?" the black haired girl shook her head "I can imagine what kind pain she's in right now." their girlfriend said as they watched a panicked Brainstorm run out of Swerve's with Sybil in his arms.

Both mech looked at each other then at their E-type girlfriend in alarm; humans even E-types were fragile, they looked back near misses and the few times the military journalist/sniper ran out into an active war-zone; she either came out unscathed or with a few scratches and bruises here and there.

But nothing like a broken arm or Primus forbid ended up like Nora [robot-legs] or Captain Rose! [robot-arm] Gidget seemed to noticed their anxious stares "Something wrong?" her boyfriends tensed up "uh no we're fine just worried if Sybil will alright?" Rewind said as her cobalt  eyes stared at them then shrugged "she'll live though she might not be going out on the field for 5-10 weeks give or take." the both seemed uneasy by her response.

"How do you know that?"

"I fell out of a tree when I was 8, broke my left arm."

"Wha-really?!"

"Yep! wanna see scar where they put a screw in my arm?"

She asked they shook their heads as she was about to pull her sleeve up, then left to talk leaving Gidget confused by their behavior, a few days after the arm wrestle fiasco. Gidget was wandering the Odessa halls debating if she should visit the Lost light as there was nothing to do, she was already in the teleportation hub she shrugged went ahead, she decided to go to Swerve's when two men came out swinging.

 it all happened in slow motion as Rewind and Chromedome walked around the corner to see the whole scene, one of the men threw a punch. but, the skinnier guy ducked out of the way! Larger male ended up hitting Gidget right in the head; sending her glasses flying and the short girl to the ground,

"NO!/Gidget!" Rewind and Chromedome screamed at the same time as the two mech ran over to as the two men fighting froze Gidget got up they could see small droplets of pink on the floor; and saw she was crying while clutching her right eye; as energon seeped through her fingers and leaked down her face staining her shirt "Let us see it,"

Rewind said trying to see the damage as Chromedome turned his angered optics on the two men who harmed her; only to find them gone. "Don't worry I have their faces on record." Rewind assured as he managed to coax Gidget into showing them her injury. It was an L shaped gash that went straight down her eye and across her cheek almost towards her ear. "We have to get her to Ratchet or First-aid, Domey."  Chromedome nodded as Rewind pick Gidget up and the two ran to the Med-bay.

"She a lucky the cut wasn't deep enough to damage her eye..."

"Oh thank goodness..."

"Let me finish! She will have a scar there for the rest of her life."

"That doesn't matter just so long as she's alright!"

Ratchet nodded as the two went to collect Gidget who was wearing an eye patch and a black bandages wrapped around her head as she looked up at her boyfriends and smiled tiredly at them Chromedome picked her up and he and Rewind walked her back to their hab suit both mech's collapsed;

mass displaced and hugged her the second the door shut  "Don't let us see you like that, again..." Rewind said the image of her tiny limp body on the floor seared into their memories as Chromedome hugged his two shorties as close to him as possible.


	7. Prowl & Janis 2/2

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**How Prowl met Janis 2/2**

**:: | ::= Thoughts**

**2 weeks after the first part…**

Janis stared blankly at the security cameras, her boss put her monitor duty till her injuries were healed, “Jerry get to the gift shop, some idiot stuffing t-shirts and shark teeth down his pants.” she rolled her eyes as watched bored out of her wits, why the hell anyone would steal that crap is beyond her.

The blond yawned reaching for her coffee it was empty, great she sighed got up and looked at her coworker Ai Lin Jin  "Hey Ai Lin I’m going on a Coffee run you want anything?“ she asked the college student nodded and handed her ten bucks .

"a Large Double double and a cinnamon pretzel I am starving.” she hissed with an eye twitch turned back to watching the monitors, Janis forced a smile nodded debating if she make that double a decaf.

The blond walked out of the monitor room. She winced stepping out of the darkened hall, into the bright sun light and walking to the coffee cart in front of the building she gave them hers and Ai Lin’s orders and sat down waiting as she though over the last couple days.  

**:: |“I can’t freaking believe this! Where the hell am I supposed to live?!” Janis yelled to herself getting her neighbor’s attention she opened her door to see; Mrs Nedbalek, perfect the building nosy grape vine knocking on her door… demanding to know what the problem was even better!~ “Oh, nothing just Miss Jackson planning on selling the building.”**

**the older woman looked at her like she was kidding and realized the teen was serious “Hand to god, we have two months to clear out and find new places to live.”**

**Janis hissed then winced when her ribs started to hurt; she watched as Mrs. Nedbalek’s face turned a lovely maroon, and in a huff stormed off yelling for her husband Maury, in 24hrs the whole building was gonna know, thank god!:: |**

Janis winced and felt a ball of anxiety, curdle into her stomach, she still hadn’t found a place to live, they were either too expensive, far from her job and school, or in a very seedy part of town. 

she shuddered at the memory of that ratty looking man with his yellow tooth smile greasy gray hair’ giving her a predatory grin; when he looked her up and down, tried to get her to come inside his house and look around.

 Thank goodness that cop car slowly drove by the place when it did; Janis had never seen someone slam a door that fast before! 

She nearly fell off the porch from the echoing ***bam*** at least the cop was nice to give her a ride to work. only after lecturing her about being alone in this part of town with no protection; before he left the officer introduced himself as Paul Rowe.

**:: |** _Paul Rowe, why does that name sound familiar?…_ **:: |**

Janis was jolted from her thoughts; when the barista called her back to the cart, he handed her a tray with her Ai Lin’s drinks. and her doughnut and Ai’s pretzel as the blond made her way back she felt a chill go up her back, her hazel eyes scanned to area and saw a few families, couples on dates and a few school kids on a trip…nothing out of the ordinary.

“Weird I thought…nah.”

**:: |** _Something’s wrong…why are you agitated?_. **:: |**

“Whose there?!”

**:: |** _…what was…? can you hear me?_ **| ::**

Janis eyes looked around the aquarium’s atrium but, couldn’t see anyone looking at her or talking to her, but she felt like someone was there watching her! she heard them, him, whatever! The blond girl felt panicked and sprinted back to the office; Ai Lin rolled her eyes “Finally I…Are you okay?"she took in her younger co-worker’s alarmed face.

Janis looked at the black haired girl warily "did anyone follow me back in?” she asked Ai shook her “If someone followed you, I would’ve seen.” she nodded towards to monitors, “I thought…Maybe I’m just tired.”

The blonde sighed and winced when her rib acted up again; she reached for her pills while Ai just arched a brow at her “I think those pills are probably messing with you,” the college student said grabbing her coffee and pretzel “Maybe you shouldn’t take them with caffeine.” she advised then went back to the monitors when her brows furrowed.

“Hey, you didn’t panic and call the cops did you?”

“No, why?”

“Well, there’s a cop outside, and he looks as panicked as you.”

“I didn’t call-…Officer Rowe?”

Ai lin looked at her curiously “you know him?” Janis nodded felt a tugged in her chest and froze. the man on screen tensed up and looked up straight into the camera.

 "Ok, that is creepy.“ Ai said watching the whole thing, she looked back at Janis who seemed to be in a staring contest; with the old agent Smith looking cop."And now your being creepy, Am I being punk’d?” the black haired woman asked Janis snapped out of it.

“I going home, I don’t feel well.” the hazel eyed teen said grabbing her back pack and coffee. Janis broke into a cold sweat as she sprinted out the back exit, and cut through the alley behind the building.

she ran back to her apartment building, only for the same gray police car from the gas explosion come speeding down the road towards her, they didn’t have enough room to swerve this time.

Janice curled into a ball flinched then heard a weird sound and the crunching of metal, she opened her eyes looked up and saw a huge robot holding the gray police car in it’s hands.

 just above her head “Bluestreak!” the robot snarled at the diver who apologized repeatedly and rambled on about how he didn’t see her!

While Janis was stuck between running away or help whoever was in the car, then made a stupid move, to hit the bot in the foot with her cast, only for it to look right at her, causing her to freeze up.

“Don’t even think about it.” he said moving his foot and putting the car down, the blond nearly screamed when cop car backed up a bit and transformed into another robot; it was slightly shorter then other bot, they looked alike only the gray one didn’t have missiles on it’s shoulders; or a yellow visor covering it’s eyes.

“Tr-transforming robots…” Janis said stunned as the slight shorter robot shook it’s head “Not robots. autonomous organisms from cybertron, I’m Bluestreak by the way this is Prowl; You’ll be seeing a lot of him, from now on it’s actually pretty funny story.” Janis just stared at him took a sip from her coffee.

 Prowl snapped at him to be quiet, “Sorry.” the shorter bot said coyly the hazel eyed girl just continued to stare; then immediately reached for her pills and read the label, 

“You’re not going crazy Janis and we’re not hallucinations.” The taller bot…Prowl said eyeing her for a few moments,”How did you know what I was thinking?” he looked conflicted, 

this wasn’t how he pictured revealing himself to her. “Look It’s kind of personal I can’t tell you here.”Prowl said then transformed into a very familiar police car…Janis brows furrowed when the side door opened she back away…as her hazel eyes stared at the police car suspiciously. “Get in.” he ordered.

“Why?”

“It’s not safe here, it’s too open i’m..we’re taking you to our base.”

“How do I know you not lying…”

“only one way to find out miss Pymm.”

Janis still didn’t budge the Police car ex-vented and activated his holoform “who the?” Janis jumped when someone grabbed her threw over their shoulder, and placed her in the cop car, she looked up and saw officer Rowe close the door,

before disappearing, it was a very quiet drive as Janis awkwardly look at the driver side; to see the steering wheel move on it’s own. She’d see the rear view mirror move to look at her causing her to look back outside.

“What’s that?” Prowl asked Janis looked at the radio confused “What?” she recoiled when a guy in police uniform suddenly appeared, next to her, 

while they were driving he was modifying his avatar, he now looked roughly six years older then Janis he pointed at her left eye brow.“Those holes on your left ridge?” he pointed pointed at her brow “Oh, my piercing," 

She reached into her bag pulled a tiny curved ring like piece of metal; with an odd ornament on it. He watched Janis unscrew one side bring it up the holes and looped it through them and secured it, his holo-forms brows furrowed,and he tapped the little ornament curiously, and frowned a bit.

"Why would you get something like that?” he asked looking up the risks and supposed meaning his mate shrugged “I don’t know,Guess just felt like it?” he hummed as the base came into view, 

She got out and Prowl transformed brought her to Prime’s office SIC, But paused “Janis when we talk to Optimus, don’t be upset when we explain, why you’re here.” Janis blinked still trying process everything that happened today nothing could surprise her! or she thought…

_**…a few moment later** _

“WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU MEAN WE’RE MARRIED!?” *faints*  

“JANIS!”

…

“RATCHET! GET IN HERE! NOW!”  

That was a month ago…whole moth of the of the silent treatment.

Janis did eventually came around, mainly because Jazz wouldn’t leave her alone, the autobot saboteur introduced himself shortly after she woke up, he started following her and visiting at odd times of the day talked to her; 

while Prowl was with him when ever Jazz visited Janis had this suspicion that her supposed _husband_ was using his friend to coax her into trusting him again, while respectfully kept his distance.

it wasn’t until her moving day… apparently she was moving to the civilian housing of the autobot’s base; did she finally decided to talk to him, she was going to go with Jazz then paused “Go on ahead Jazz.” the Tic hummed then caught on to what she wanted “Ah, I got ya Freckles.” he said driving off.

Prowl’s side mirror moved to look at her approaching “Janis? what are you?” she got in the drive side and told him to drive, it was quiet till Prowl turned into a quiet empty lot and transformed 

“Look we both know this is going to be one odd coupling, what with me being soft and tiny and you being well…you” Prowl lips formed a thin line and went to ask if she going anywhere with this.

 the blond put her hand up to quiet him “but. I’m willing to see if we can work, But if not. We go our separate ways?” Janis said unsure she felt odd as Prowl shook his head “a Sparkbond doesn’t work like that, the only way the bound breaks is if one us dies."he explained picking her up gently, 

Janis bit the inside of her cheek Jazz told her the same thing. but, for some reason she wanted to hear it from Prowl…

"Besides,” she looked up at him and saw his visor had retracted to reveal a pair of blue optics “I kind of like having you around.” he said resting his forehead on hers, before Jazz radioed wondering where they were.

**Epilogue**

_**They got officially married two years later…then 8 years later Janis ended up lost in space aboard the Odessa. acting as head of security D7.** _

_**Later the crew eventually made contact with the lost light and she found her way back to Prowl again. who was overjoyed because he thought she was dead;** _

_**due to to her blocking their bond in case she did end up dying…she and Prowl are expecting the arrival of their first child….** _

_**end** _


	8. Rodimus x Amber: secrets and lies make hot tempers fly Rated: R

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

"Oh, frick with a stick, Temperance is gonna kill me when she sees what I did to my arm..." she looked at the mangled and melted mess of metal that used to be her robot arm...comet-canon gauntlet that old lady had rebuilt into her arm was cracked and sparking, "She is soo gonna dismantle me!....unless say Ross?"

she eyes Nora's legs said yeoman caught on to what her captain was playing at "I'm not letting you break my legs, as distraction for you're screw up...besides Whirly just buffed them for me.~" she said admiring the light shine coming from them "wait, Whirl knows about...your legs?"

The young captain said somewhat surprised, "yeah I told him the first time we met he re calibrated my knee joint for me, when I tripped and got my leg caught in a door, doesn't Rodimus know about your..." the look on her captain's face said enough to the purple haired girl "Unfreaking believable! why didn't you say anything!?" the amber haired girl flinched.

"I don't know it just never came up! that I'm always wearing this jacket and gloves soo..." Nora rolled her yellow eyes she snorted "Next you going to say you didn't tell him you ran away from home and lived with Thundercracker a year...." the nineteen year old fidgeted "Oh for fuc-....*deep breath*" She was soo not helping the kid, not this time anyways.

...they were at Temperance's door Amber just stared at it too scared to move; as Nora typed in the code and made it look like she was about to walk in with her, only to closed the door the second it shut, causing the amber haired girl to whirl around and gawked at the closed door ::"Et tu Nora?::| she mentally screamed.

Temperance's voice caused her to stiffen "Amber what are doing in here?" her alice blue eyes looked over her shoulder to see Temperance sitting at her table playing cards, with two men she didn't recognize; the younger one looked like the love child of Marty McFly and Jesse Mcree, he gave her a smug little grin and older one looked like a a retired edgelorde, just nodded at her.

 Temperance noted Amber's nervous body language and how she seemed to be favoring her right arm, "what did you do?" the merc said as Amber scratch the back of her head nervously "Now you know, I just got back from a mission and ya know I'm kind of tired." The ash blond wasn't having it.

"What did you _do?_ " she pressed holding a glass of wine taking a sip and narrowing her eyes as both Marty Mcree and Dr. scars both stopped what they were doing, and looked at the younger woman now paying attention, as Amber sighed and lifted her left arm from behind her back. Temperance snapped the wine glass in [two](https://youtu.be/ccaL_P6tRyQ?t=1m26s) , stunning Edgelord who looked at the ex-merc in shock as Marty Mcree stood straight up. Amber felt her heart sink when she heard Rodimus's voice come out of the brown haired man's mouth.

"Amber, I-.. what the hell?!"

"now Rodi..,"

"Don't you Rodi me! What the **FRAG** happened to your arm, how the--"

"Someone stabbed Yuki, that's all I remember before waking up and T.C.-"

The avatar looked even more rattled "Who the hell is T.C.?" Amber looked down at her feet as she glanced at the older man; who she assumed was Megatron who was helping Temperance sweep up the glass, Rodimus looked at him then connected the dot " _ThunderCracker_!? what the hell were you doing with him?"

She blushed and coughed her guardian's eyes widened as he pointed at her "Y-you and t-that that seeker bastard?" he said somewhat hysterical disbelief, the color drained from his face Rodimus looked like he was about to faint.

Temperance finally up spoke "Hate to be that guy. but, can you two have your little tiff somewhere else?"

she said walking over the two and removing Amber's left arm causing her to yelp as she rubbed the scarred stub "I have work to do." Rodimus ignored her "Do you mind, I trying to fricken adult here!" he growled as Amber snapped at "Okay that is it I don't have to take this! I am not a little girl anymore!" she shoved Rodimus away from her as he looked at her stunned,

"Sorry to break your spark Rodimus, but, I'm 19 grown ass  _woman_  old enough to make my own decisions; and considering all the crap I've been the past five years without _you_ holding my hand; I am pretty damn sure I don't need tell you who's slept with me,."

Both Temperance and Megatron shifted awkwardly "Hey Megs you wanna help look for spare parts for this project?" the blond suggested as the ex-warlord nodded "Hell, I'll even pick the paint for the damn thing." they both disappeared into the backroom,

Rodimus eyes were like two hot coals as his glared down at his charge..scratch that; ex charge "well _miss Rose_ I hope you enjoy your precious Thundercracker, because I am done!" he sneered Amber suddenly punched him sending him flying into the wall "Fine! you jerk!?"her teary eyes briefly flashing a blazing amber before turning back to their original blue, and running out of Temperance's room.

her sobbing could be heard down the hall leaving Rodimus confused about his feelings and how frag could she betray him with Thundercracker of all mechs! , as Temperance walked her workshop and came some materials for Amber's upgraded arm. as the ash blond stared down at the stunned Rodimus 

"Though I don't agree with some of it ,she is right you know, she's not a child any more, oh and from what she told me T.C. weren't **together,** he was just there as an anchor and to keep her from killing herself, sure it got physical. but, never romantic."

"Back up a sec Amber tried to..."

"She was pretty angry and depressed after she lost her arm, she sunk pretty low and Thunder used himself as distraction if it weren't for ""that seeker bastard"" Amber wouldn't be here to give you that lovely little parting gift, looks like those lessons I gave her paid off."  

"Her eyes they changed..."

Temperance looked at him as Megatron looked over the blueprints curiously "That a side affect of her gear field, she has kinetic absorption implants, every hit she takes makes her stronger and she puts that energy in her attacks; which you just had a taste of... Who ever used her as chew toy today must had hard shell or..." "Not what I meant..." he silently whispered as Temperance hummed she saw Rodimus was gone probably to cool off, and think about how forgive Amber "Or?"

she jumped totally forgetting Megatron was still with her "She... went super nova; it happens when she stores too much energy; and lets it all out in one huge searing hot plasma burst. that obliterates anything and anyone within 20 feet from her." The gray eyed woman explained as Megatron hummed "I had no Idea you had such a passion for mechanic's." Temperance just grinned "And i had no idea you were such a poet." the two smirked at each other as they got to working on Amber's arm.

 **a month later**    

It's pretty much hell for Rodimus he was actually focusing and working which worried Magnus and the others he listened during meetings; stopped sneaking his headphones in; and when he wasn't working spent most of his time locked up in his Hab suite or at Swerve's, and he was avoiding Amber at all cost,

while she did the same except she was acting cold and reckless with her commands so much that Catherine relieved her of her duties and Temperance refused to give her new arm, till she resolved her problems with Rodimus, not a day earlier did they accidentally ran into each other;

He came to get a datapad Swerve left in Cass's bar the two passed each other they both froze and stared at each other, Rodimus looked like he was going to say something; his mouth would open. but, nothing came out, as the teleporter activated he watch Amber advert her dull eyes and walk away clutching her left shoulder.

two days after that encounter Nora had enough and forced Amber onto the teleporter; refusing to bring her back if she didn't talk with Rodimus, with a nervous heart Amber went to the firery mech's suite not sure what to say, as she went to knock she blinked when the door opened she looked up and saw Rodimus staring down at her he silently stepped aside to let her in then locked the door.

Amber blinked seeing how dirty his suite had gotten, Rods was usually a clean mech; she turned to look at him only paused at the sight of a six foot tall Rodimus staring back at her, suddenly Amber felt scared and trapped as he reach towards the blue eyed girl causing her to back up, the flame colored mech frowned and kept moving forward till the short girl felt a wall hit her back she glanced back and saw it was tipped over table and Rodimus trapped her with his arms.

"Amber..."

"..."

"look at me...are you scared of me?"

"no, I just..."

Amber looked finally looked up at him and the two just stared at each, the amber haired girl wasn't sure who moved first, but she vaguely remembered Rodimus pulling her into a heated kiss, and they somehow ended up on the floor of his hab suite, her breath hitch as he unzipped her jacket;

and left a trail of kisses and marks down her neck causing her back to arch as he bit down on her collar bone as she pull her shirt off threw it somewhere, "Take this off too..." Rodimus rasped tugging at her bra, the girl compiled as the mech stared down at her chest somewhat mystified making her self conscious,

"c-could you stop staring geez...." Amber on instinct went to cover her chest only for Rodimus to pin her arm above her head, "Don't hide from me." he curiously grabbed and squeezed on her mounds, ::|Soft so fricken soft.::| his thumb rubbed up against her causing a tiny whimper to slip out of her, Rod watched at Amber reactions curiously, as he ran his glossa over and around her right breast as his hand worked her other one causing her to mewl and moan, before a mini orgasm quaked through her body causing her sob, "d-did you j-just?" Rodimus asked Amber awkwardly nodded, before gasping feeling him grind against her core.  

The flame colored mech felt his spark ignite as a sweet scent emanated from Amber and drove him nuts! But, then the thought  of Thundercracker getting see **his** Amber like this; to hear her lust filled cries, and the thought of her moaning out that seeker's name, caused a guttural growl to rip from Rodimus the ping from his interface, was tempting to answer, but he ignored it.

pulling, Amber's skirt and underwear off, her stared curiously at her valve, it was wet and damn that sweet smell strong... he lowered his head between her legs "Rodi? you dd-don---ahhh~" she felt Rodimus's glossa enter her Amber threw her head back and covered her mouth as he flick and lapped at her heat, she couldn't take anymore of this, she needed him she wanted him now! "Rodi!? p-please I need you!" He pulled as his lust filled optics gazed at her mischievously , his hud pinged as his spike pushed painfully up against his panel.

"You need me to what?~"

"Yo- i want *blush*..."

"Hmm, come on, babe say it.~"

"I want you, inside me."

This time Rodimus didn't ignore his interface and freed his spike from his panel, he changed into a sitting position, and pulled Amber onto his lap, he rested servos on her hips slowly lowered her onto his spike, Rodimus groaned into Amber's shoulder "s-so fragging hot and tight.." he rasped; the amber haired girl let out a strained whimpered feeling his spike stretch her walls, truth be told she only had sex with T.C. using his holo-avatar; so, this was very new to her that it's been a while since she's done it with anyone.

She felt Rodimus kissing her neck, rubbing her back as let her get used to him "Rodi, move." she sighed "are you sure?" he asked in a strained voice she rolled her hips, causing he out a low rumble "Pretty sure...." he captured her lips, started a slow tempo trying hard not to lose himself, "Rodi, faster..." Amber whined the mech ignored her,

"I don't want to hurt you..." he hiss his femme seemed a little more impatient then him (if that were even possible...) She suddenly bit down on his neck cables hard causing his Optics to flash white "Dammit I not made of Gla-aah" she gasped when Rodimus let out a growl, and pinned her to the floor "big mistake..."he grumbled before pulling out and roughly pumping back into her,

Amber's back arched she was surprised it didn't snap as Rodimus ruthlessly pounded into her, she was sure going have bruises on her hips and limp after this, as he pulled her into rough kiss, not slowing down pace he brought her legs over his shoulder, a hitting a spot that made her see spots, yelped feeling a hot coil slowly twist in her lower stomach.

"F-Frag" Rodimus snarled she was getting tighter as her hot walls squeezed his spike, "r-Rah! haa..." he growled"Say it!" his thrusts were getting more shallow and sloppy, as his stared at the moaning girl under him, "Say my name! Amber!" he snarled. 

"Rodimus!"

"LOUDER!" 

"RODIMUS!"  

Just like that the coil snapped Amber screamed into Rodimus's shoulder and he, bit down on her neck hard as he came with a snarl coating her walls with transfluid , he slowly thrusted into her as they came down from their high, "My Amber....my little rose" she heard him whimper and felt his glossa run over the bite, they stayed there for a little while, before Rodimus pulled out; Amber moaned from the empty feeling before falling asleep.

when she woke up Amber was back in her room in Odessa, she blinked looked over at her nightstand, and saw a shiny new robot arm sitting on then felt something tighten around and rolled over to see mass displaced Rodimus recharging next to her, before closing her eyes again the next morning Rodimus was carrying Amber around on his shoulder,before she decided to spill the beans.

"By the way, um... I never did it with T.C. while he was mass displaced...he didn't have the upgrade...we did while he was in his Holo-avatar." Rodimus gawked at her "S-scrap! I wasn't to rough with on you was I?" he asked scanning her for any signs of pain or discomfort, "Nope." she said kissing him on the cheek, he relaxed after that then went serious "While we're on the subject..." the blue eyed girl felt her stomach drop "Why were you living with him in the first place?" Amber sputtered with her words as Rodimus waited on her explanation... 

**~.End.~**


	9. It's an earthling thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Just earthlings being Earthlings

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

** _(Idw)_ **

** _Sleep: Drift/Yuki :this was before they got together_ **

The first time Drift ever saw an organic sleep was quite a nerve wracking one, he walked into his hab suite and noticed it was eerily silent "Yuki?" he called usually she greets him or is sitting on her makeshift bed reading. but, not today...he scanned the room cautiously; keeping his hand on his sword in case something happened, when a tiny form laying on his berth caught his optic, Drift felt his spark sink when he realized it was Yuki.

He rush over to his berth reached for his small friend; only to freeze when she suddenly whimpered and rolled over, he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest every time she took a breath; she looked very calm almost like she were meditating , he frowned before comming Ratchet who said she was napping or Micro-charging, When Yuki woke up she nearly had a heart attack seeing Drift staring at her.

"D-Drift, what are you doing?"

" watching you sleep, you looked very tranquil."

"I noticed, why were you watching me?"

"Because you weren't moving and I thought you were hurt."

The brunette felt flattered that he was worried about her, though Drift was curious about something else "But, here's a question for you," the white swords-mech said watch her stretch "Why in my berth?" he smirk as he watched her ears turn pink.

 

**Rodimus & Kid!Amber: Lose teeth**

**(this takes place when Rodimus was still on earth and acted Amber's guardian/foster parent.)**

Rodimus frowned from his desk as he watched his little charge stare morosely at her apple slices, "Sweetspark are you alright?" he asked, the little girl nodded staring down at her "Starfire, don't you lie to me." the 7 year old flinched when he used her real name. as the young prime continued.

"I know something's wrong, You've barely spoken a word and haven't been eaten anything today." he pointed out her odd behavior. then narrowed his optics "Is someone bullying you? is that Hackett kid again?" he frowned as the blue eyed girl shook her head. he got up went to her little area.

"Well are you sick?" he put a digit to her forehead only for the little girl to swat it away, shook her head again, and muttered something, he hummed then leaned in closer "Come again?" Amber growled "I sthed em Phine!" she lisped before the flame colored mech could say anything about it; she grabbed one of the slices shoved into her mouth, then started chewing suddenly her gums felt sore and something hard was in her mouth. 

"Amber?" Rodimus heard something crunch that didn't sound like a an apple, she spat into her plate and Rodimus's optics widened when he saw a tooth laying in the tiny puddle of saliva,energon and chewed up apple he looked back at his charge then, back at the tooth, Amber, tooth, Amber, tooth, _{Computer dial up sounds,,,}_ ***Bing*** "Ratchet?!?!..." in the end Rodimus ran into Nurse June on the way to the med bay; who explained it was normal for children to start losing their baby teeth at Amber's age. he was skeptical, but took her word for it.

_**Present day** _

19 year old Amber cringed as her boyfriend told the story of how she lost her first tooth. her face a lovely shade of dark blue-violet as the bots giggled; "I still have a few of her baby teeth." he said causing her to look at him mortified. "Why?" he shrugged "June and Carly gave me a little box and said should keep a memento of the occasion." then he remember something "Oh speaking of which! you should've seen when she got chicken pox, it was adorable!~" as the bots snickered at her as she screamed in horror and ran out of Swerve's "Babe where you going?"

 

 

**Brainstorm &Sybil: Cracking Joints**

It was a pretty quiet day on the lost light, very slow to, when Brainstorm decided to visit his favorite, little E-type, well he got to her room, she answered looking frustrated and tired her mismatched eyes found and lit up when she saw him when she but, it seemed forced as she let him in.

 "Hi stormy! what brings you here?"

"Oh, just a slow day on the Lost light, figured I'd see how you were doing?" 

"I'm fine except for this damn kink in my damn back..."

"Kink?" 

He walked up to her, curiously and Sybil awkwardly told him were to put hands, and she inhaled held her breath "Okay push!" he pushed into her spine as the sandy haired girl exhaled, Brainstorm nearly jumped out of his armor when these loud pops came from Sybil's back causing her yelp then sigh contently before the mech grabbed her shoulders,

"What was that sound? did I hurt you?" he asked panicking looking for any signs of pain. "Nope, just popped my back in the right place.~" she said rubbing her neck then stretched, Brainstorm's  worry was suddenly replaced, _Need_   watching her body tighten up, and the fact she wearing nothing but a sports bra and tiny shorts probably on her way to the training room before he got there. "You since you're dressed for it, I have a work out we can do,~" he said slyly bringing his servos up to one of her butt cheeks and squeezed as Sybil's face turned bright pink.  

 

 

**_ Prime _ **

_**Prowl and Janis**_ : **sight**

"Gah!" Prowl jumped back in shock as he was his mate remove some weird clear thing from her optic, "What's wrong?" she asked in shock, as he looked at the odd covering then at his mate "What is that?" he frowned she looked at the cover on her finger tip, "My contact lenses?" she said as the police mech tilted his head incredulously, "They help me with my vision." she explained blinking a few times as she took the other one out. 

"I'm near sighted."

"You're...blind?"

"No,not like that! Everything within 39 inches of my face is blurry, it worse in my right eye."

"How long have you had these... contact lens?"

She blushed rummaged around one of her boxes and showed him a [photo](http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Tween-Janis-674718581?ga_submit_new=10%3A1492132652), Prowl tilted his helm as he looked at the younger girl in the photo she had longer hair and wore glasses "is this you?" he asked she nodded think I just about to graduate middle school and Ai Lin and Ryann dragged me the eye doctors and told to try them," she flinched at the memory...

Mini-flashback

_"But I like my glasses..." Janis said looking at her friends as they stood in front of the optometrist, "come of Janis it'll be fine, you been wearing glasses since elementary, wouldn't you like to change?" Ryann said the blonde shuffled nervously as Ai butted in,_

_"And you don't have to risk them being stolen or broken and wiping them off every time you walk into a warm building." Janis went to protest about what if she lost them or forgot to take them out, but the two girls had already dragged her inside. Janis was escorted into the exam room._

_while her two friend sat in the waiting room, then heard Janis freaking out the exam room opened and a whimpering crying Janis came out wiping her eyes, as the doctors handed her prescription, as Ryann and Ai Lin nodded and thanked the staff before walking to a coffee shop, when they got inside;_

_Janis's glasses fogged up and she took them off to clean someone knocked into her back causing her to drop them, the hazel eyed girl heard Ai Lin and Ryann yelling at someone before finding her glasses and winced he right lens had a perfectly round pea sized chip in the bottom corner._

_"Guys I think I'll reconsider those contacts...."_

_\---_

"Had them since," she said putting on her reading glasses as Prowl faced turned neutral she looked at up at him, "Though I'll freaked out that forget to take the out that's stupid, eh?" her bot still didn't say anything, Janis stared at him concerned "Prowl?" the police mech fans kicked on, :: | By Primus she's hot! :: | he mentally screamed before glitching out.

 

** Megatron & Temperance: hair **

"augh...I need to cut my hair." Temperance mumbled it was getting too long, and was becoming a hindrance to take care of, she walked down the street and into a hair dressers about ten minutes later one of the vehicons pulled up, to building and a man with a purple buzz-cut red sun-glasses and black suit, got out he walked in,

"Miss Monroe? Lord Megatron has...what?" he awkwardly stared as Temperance finished paying the hairdresser, then looked at Steve who looked at her shock "what happened to that stringy stuff on your head?" he asked looked at her now shoulder length hair.

"I cut it off, What does Megs need?" she asked the vehicon looked sick awkwardly as gestured to his alt-mode still staring at her shorter hair oddly, needles to say Temperance did turned a few helms as she followed Steve to megaton's quarters, then they got there Megatron nodded at them then did a double take when he saw Temperance and mass displaced.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair! it's short!"

"Oh, I had it cut."

The warlord gave her the same look Steve gave her, "why? why would you do something like that?" he demanded as he awkwardly used one of his claws to examined her side swept bangs, "Because it was bothering me, and expensive to take care of?" she said with shrug while Megatron seemed to be looking, for something,

"I just don't understand why you would mutilate yourself like this?" he said running he claws through it carefully Temperance was floored Mutilate, why would he think...oh; they all must've thought her hair was literally a body part and she just amputated it "Oh, no no! It's didn't hurt."

Megatron looked very confused. "besides it'll grow back." his red optics widened, "It grows?!" six months later, sure enough her hair was almost back to it's original length, thought Temperance still trimmed it from time to time to the war-lord dismay as he was still a little skeptical about it.      

 

 

**** **Bayverse**

**Lambo twins x Witwicky twins: Heartbeats**

****It was a slow day for the lambo twins they were in holo-forms sat on the bleachers watching watching Kendra's track meet, a few people cheered as the runners made passed the finish line. Kenny nearly fell over before being picked up by Sideswiped,

who gave her a sly grin "Good job. Kenny" the out of breath girl gave him a tired smile and hugged him to her before he could protest about her being sweaty, "whoa!" the bi-color eyed girl blinked and pulled away thinking she hurt him,

only for Sides to hug her tightly to him causing her to wrap her legs around him from the sudden action "Side-duh Sydney!? what are you d-doing? she said as people giving them odd looks, and sly grins and few jealous glances, he just purred as Sunstreaker and and Billie came up behind them

"Bro? what are you doing?"

"Her spark...."

"Huh? she doesn't have... what about it."

"It's making a sound...a nice sound..."

Kendra's face started to heat up"It's getting faster..." the red haired twin said as""Sunder"" saw her ears starting to change color, and threw a towel over her before anyone saw her true colors(1), while Billie did crowd control "yeah, yeah nothing to see here.." just a Sides put Kendra down "hey I'm gonna go shower real, quick see out front" she kissed Sideswipe on the cheek, Billie followed her as Sides look at his brother curiously "what?" Sunny hissed "aren't you little bit curious, to hear it?" the blonde avatar tsk'd and walked back to his alt-mode.

A few hours later 

the Lambo's now massed displaced sat in the Witwicky's basement Sides and Kenny were playing video games while Billie was working on an art project, before taking a break to get a drink when heard a growl of protest then, she vaguely remembered a weight on her and though it was Mojo or Frankie, But nope it was a shrunk down Sunstreaker with his helm to her chest, the older Witwicky twin felt her face heat up, as the marigold mech purred cuddling closer to her chest, Sideswipe was right it is a nice sound...

**\-----------------**

**E-type scientists have developed a brownish-red dye, that when injected into their bodies, turns the Energon in their veins red, but over time it the dye fades and they have to schedule a monthly health check to get another shot.**


	10. The womanly sickness

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The Womanly sickness**

.-=-=-=-=-=

**Mtmte**

_ **Temperance and Megatron** _

Temperance was not feeling well today! everything was off, and her feet and stomach were killing her, maybe shower or a will calm her down...she hummed going into her bathroom coming out 15mins later; she was feeling a little bit better till the familiar sound of her ringtone echoed from her room, souring her mood all over again "Megatron? what does he want?"

She frowned grabbing a water bottle from her mini-fridge then checked her phone curiously. it was text telling her to unlock her door she arched a brow and went to her door; it slid open and a mass displaced Megatron walked in "well this is a surprise you visiting me all on your own for once." her brows furrowed when she felt a chill go through her body, was he scanning her? Temperance was even more confused when he started sniffing her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"where are you hurt?"

"Hurt? I'm not hurt."

"Don't lie Temperance, I saw energon on your sheets this morning, and I can smell it... was It me?"

The blonde looked a him befuddled then it clicked "Oh, that's... um, when organic females E-types included are at child barring age we,...*ahem* bleed." Megatron's red  optic stared at her as if he searching for some sort of lie "how often does this, affect you?"

Temperance just shrugged "once a month, annoying as hell. but, I'd be worried if I didn't get it, anyway I should be fine in a few days" the ex-warlord seemed to be in deep thought, "Megatron?" he snapped out of his thoughts "sorry dear. I'm... happy you're all right." he said hugging her, maybe on a more later date he'll talk to her about starting a family.

 

**Whirl &Nora**

"uugg....somebody please kill me," Nora growled as she fanned herself off, the fricken cramps and hot flashes were driving her mad! "what's your problem?" Whirl asked his optic narrowed she been moodier then usual, and though he won't admit it he was worried as hell, especially since his scanners were picking up traces of energon coming from her, but, couldn't locate any injury on her,

"I'm on the rag." she huffed the blue mech tilted his helm in confusion, she gave him the whole run down, "So, you body tears itself apart when not sparked-up?" Nora's gold eyes glared at him from under her arm, then nodded "That so....badass!" the purple haired girl groaned.

  

  **Drift &Yuki**

Yuki didn't know what was wrong with her today, she was sluggish, clumsy and just a second ago lashed out at Paige before bursting out crying for yelling at her, which caused Paige to start crying and Tailgate found them, and started crying c'os he didn't know what was wrong then, Cyclonus found them all wailing in the halls like banshees, and just kept walking; Then there was this weird pain in her lower stomach that wouldn't go away.

Maybe she was getting the flu?...she was on her way the medical deck, when the cramping got worse, and that's how she got to here, on her knees using the wall for support while clutch her stomach, The brunette took a deep breath and got ready to get up when Drift voice came from behind her.

"Yuki? why are you on the floor?" she tearfully looked at him, he asked what was wrong and felt his spark stop when he saw tiny drops of energon, on the floor he ran over to her and it was made worse, when he could see where the energon was coming from between her legs, which caused him to assume...that someone has assaulted _his_ femme.

"Drift?"

"Are, you alright?"

"I don't know? it hurts."

"did someone attack you? who was it?"

Drift's voice was serious deadly a tone she never heard before, she shook her head; explained how she got on the floor he seemed visibly calm but, still freaked out as he carried her to Dr. Gates, who then had to explained the whole female reproduction cycle to them,

"So, you never had a period before?" the doctor asked Yuki as Drift stood by her the brunette shook her head, as Dr. Gates thought this over, then thought of all the drugs and abuse Yuki was put through after being a prisoner of the Black Atlas Corporation, Drift must have been on the same page, that vengeful look in his optic and clenched fists were anything to go by... 

"Hmm, maybe the trauma stress from the B.A.C; halted your cycle, and it's just now catching up to you." the ginger haired woman said as she wrote something down on her little pad "I suggest buying some Midol for now; but, if the cramps get worse, come back here I'll prescribe you some birth control for you, that should help." the younger woman nodded as the two got up and left when they got out into the hall Drift silently scooped Yuki into a hug which she desperately returned, like he was her life line.

 

**TF:Prime/RID**

 

**Optimus Prime &Hilary Bellamy**

Optimus was to be frank very wary at the moment, Hilary was acting odd and it was worrying him, the brunette seemed upset about something; and part of him wondered if he was to blame? Miko told him to leave miss Bellamy alone. she was going through the dreaded "lady sickness" and whenever he inquired what sort of illness this "lady sickness" was and what the cure was.

 Miko would only say "The only cure is edging ever closer to the sweet brink of death.." she said with a dark look, Oddly enough Arcee seemed too understand what was going on and said the same thing to him, which put him through a loop, and he made the wise decision to stop talking to the wrecker girl and blue femme, and went to Nurse Darby, who awkwardly explained what was happening to Hilary, "So, this Cycle is for mating purposes?"the Prime asked confused the nurse did the so-so hand gesture,

"If she has her cycle, she's not pregnant, or from what Ratchet said ...sparked?"

"Yes that is correct, and if she doesn't?"

" Well if she doesn't have her cycle then she is either pregnant, stressed, sick or..."

"I believe the word is sterile, in your term we have that too..."

the nurse shrugged scratching the back of her head like her son, "Yep." she said simply the prime nodded seemly understanding. well, at least he was a little more at ease, though Hilary on the other who was _**"**_ sleeping _ **"**_  on the couch could hear everything, was mortified and somewhat flattered that Optimus was worried about her, but mostly mortified.

**Grimlock &Keith **

It was a quiet day at the scrapyard the kind of quiet where you just want to kick-back and nap all day, But alas Keith did not get such a luxury, as she was currently trapped in a sort of forced cuddle by a sleepy and agitated, Grimlock who refused to leave her alone, it all started a few days ago when her,

 _ **monthly visitor**_ came up and surprised her. Her usually cuddly giant of a boyfriend; had literally caught wind of it. he turned into an overprotective power house refusing to let anyone near the sandy haired, he nearly ripped Fix-it apart just for saying good morning to her!

 and every time the feral girl tried to sneak off Grimlock would find her, he even sat outside of the bathroom for her to finish then would drag back to wherever spot he was calming as his that week, she pouted to herself just wishing this week would be over, I going to the bathroom,

the dinobot got up to follow her, and Keith sighed while she was in the bathroom, check her Gear tool calendar and realized she was done! she was to tired to notice, that IT was over!

overwhelmed with emotion and the prospect of freedom to roam outside again made her hot and excited in a certain place...She'd barely made it two steps out of the bathroom when she looked eyes with Grimlock in his robot form sniffing the air and smirking at her...yeah, Keith's definitely not walking for a while.


	11. Oc Backstory Temperance Monroe

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

      

**_ Backstories _ **

** Temperance Monroe **

**age** 64 (looks to be in her mid 30s)

 **Hair** : ash blond

 **Eyes** : gray

 **species** : Human E-type: 0

 **Occupation** : SiLO Librarian guardian (former),

Strike commander of SiLO's Investigation Covert Opts or SiCOS (Psychos),

 mercenary _**(former)**_

Military Prisoner, **(pending...)**

Odessa's strategist/mechanic/brig warden

 **Alias** : Terance Pem Romonee

{use a holometer generator to disguise herself as a male of middle eastern decent, people who want her dead, think she's dead. so, when she not on the Odessa and roaming about the stations. she's usually in this disguise acting as the military journalist Gidget Thompson's Body guard.)

**-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-**

Temperance grew up along side Hilary Bellamy in a small E-type town (Location Redacted) in  Newfoundland, she and Hilary were best friends considering there weren't many their age to play with, one day while exploring the two threw a ball they were playing with over the fence of the what the adults on base called the Library, which everyone said they weren't allowed to go near it,

Anyway while looking for their toy, Temperance was looking at the strange writings on the walls then noticed Hilary acting weird and spaced out saying weird stuff "I words don't make sense to me...who's coming?"  the two girls were interrupted the Librarian before Hilary,

Rigel Adler who noticed Hilary's odd behavior, and told Temperance not to worry about her friend; she'll understand when she's older the old man gave them their ball and led the girls back outside, where Temperance's father Gunther was waiting for them he and Adler exchanged a few words and the old man gave her dad a letter to give to Hilary's grandfather.

Sometime in adulthood there was an incident Hilary was already the Librarian by this point, the was an attack on Hilary's home an explosion which resulted in the death of Hilary's six year old son Hunter and burned and destroyed over 60% of Hilary's body which was promptly rebuilt by Temperance and Catherine.

but, the end result was Temperance blaming herself and retiring from the SiLo; foundation and becoming a killer for hire, and briefly worked for COBRA, before having moment of clarity on what she was doing with her life and left the terrorist group. at some point she met Megatron he was in disrepair, but, still alive after fixing him, the mech returned the favor by surprisingly not killing her,

instead the two ended being odd frienemy relationship, which at the time the silver mech annoying because he couldn't understand what was stopping him from killing her, after hearing about her supposed death he went on a bloody rampage, before being taken down by the autobots. But, after the war and along with the discovery of the Odessa he slowly starting to understand, now if he can just figure out why that human male Terance and Temperance are so chummy Megatron might just find it in his spark to trust her again.


	12. OC Backstory Yuki

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

      

**_ Backstories _ **

** Yuki : real name unknown **

**age**  23

 **Hair** : brown

 **height** : 5'3"

 **Eyes** : evergreen

 **species** : Human E-type: 0

 **Occupation** : Former Black Atlas Corperation. B.A.C. property 

Odessa scout and recon specialist.

 **Alias** : Agent Chorus 

===--=-=--=-=-=--===

Not much is known about Yuki's life before The B.A.C kidnapped her, she was just 4 years old when B.A.C broke into Yuki's home and replaced with a clone that died a few years later; but after her abduction her life was hell forced into taking indoctrinating drugs and put through rigorous martial arts and assassin training, before being fitted with a control chip that kept her mind in a coma like state.

Yuki then known Agent Chorus was what the B.A.C called the perfect soldier one with no morals or a sense of whats right and wrong, just a blank puppet that kills whoever her master tells her to, till one day her chip malfunctioned, leaving her confused and horrified at what she was forced to become, and ran away.

at point and time she met Drift after he witnessed her rescue Rodimus's charge Amber from a kidnapping attempt and disappear as quickly she came, she was very thin and weak when he found her again this time she wasn't alone The **BAC** had found her and were planning to terminate the girl. 

 for her insubordination only for Drift to scare them off and take the weakened girl to Ratchet who called a friend of his Dr. Gates; where the extensiveness of the young woman injuries were revealed, after they removed the brain chip few other tracking devices in her body and weapons, Drift took it upon himself to look after the confused girl, he saw to much of himself in her to leave her alone.

after a few weeks he finally got her talking the first thing he asked what her name was, because up until Drift was just referring to her a you or femme, She said agent chorus she couldn't remember her real name. The sword mech could tell neither of them like that as it was a reminder to all the pain and torture she went through, she wanted a blank slate and new life that's when Drift came up with Yuki, because even the purest snow can come from a tainted beginning.          


	13. Growing up among giants

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Growing up among giants**

**A one shot of Amber and Rodimus and their time together him leaving and their reunion**

**Age 3 adventures in human sitting**

**_Note: takes place while Rodimus was still Hot Rod_ **

"But, Rodi! I wanna go with you!"

"I know sweetspark, but it's too dangerous for you."

"I'll stay outta the way and behave."

"Sorry. but, My answer is still no. take good care of her Prowl, she hasn't had her nap yet, and no candy before hand she'll be bouncing off the walls, ...Okay I'm going stay bright my little Starfire."

Hot-rod nuzzled Starfire before handing her to Prowl "Rest assured Hot-Rod, she's in good hands." The police bot said trying no to look offended at the very notion that he couldn't handle looking after a child,if this brash meteor jumping pretty bot can do it, then how hard can it be? Oh boy, was he wrong… two hours into babysitting. so far he has had paint thrown at him, when he caught her painting on the walls, and then the amber haired toddler threw a tantrum when he tried giving her a bath because of the paint. she then sulked and whined when he gave her a time out which resulted in her knocking herself out. The Sic sighed in relief and quietly went to work on his paperwork.

Prowl looked from his data pad and realized he was supposed to wake Starfire up for lunch an hour ago! He went to Hot-rod's room and found it empty! the police door wings drooped as a feeling of dread curdled into his spark, after twenty minutes of turning Hot-rod's room upside down looking the little human. The Sic came up empty handed, and after some debate he went to the only three who could help him. only, he doesn't know how they'll take it when he tells them… "YOU LOST STARFIRE?!" Jazz,Ratchet and Janis yelled as the three gawked at him, "keep you're voices down!"

Prowl hissed as Jazz had already ran out of the room to search for the kid, while Janis and Ratchet stayed and glared at him "Dammit Prowl this isn't something to keep under wraps it's serious!" the medic growled throwing his hand up "I know that! that why I'm here! asking for your help to find her before Prime and Hot-rod get back!"

SiC hissed Ratchet sighed nodded and went to search east-side of the base as Janis turned to her husband "You better hope we find her, cause if Hot-rod and Prime don't kill you, I will." the blond hissed as Prowl blinked at her and followed after her, and soon the whole base was in hysterics looking for the toddler

**Sometime later….**

Wheel-Jack wandered into the dinobots cave to do a monthly maintenance check. When he found something outta place, a little amber haired girl half the base was being flipped upside-down over, sleeping peacefully with Slug curled around her. :: ** _Oh...slag_** :: His optics widened as he cautiously made his way over, Triceratops and warily stared at him before speaking up "Hey there little petrol-rabbit." he said softly going to pick the little girl up, only for Slug's optic's to snap open and glared at the inventor and growled defensively. causing Wheeljack to stiffen and back away "okay, I won't bother her." his creator said the dinobot just grumbled at him as ol'Jackie thought, _ **:: I'll just Let Hot rod deal with it…::**_

_**meanwhile** _

Prowl was trapped in a mission update call with Optimus and the others. when the prime asked about how Stafire was doing? because her guardian wouldn't stop asking, when his SIC kept dodging the question his leader got suspicious and put Hot-rod on the praxian felt more dread pile up when the flame colored bot asked to speak with his charge.

"Are you sure she's fine?"

"Of course she is, why would you ask that?"

"really? then why won't you let me talk to her?"

"Beacause…she's…"

Prowl looked at Hoist for help just as the dino-bots walked in, Slug had Starfire on his back sipping on a juice box, causing the two mech's to yell "You found her!" as Hot-rod's optic ridges shot up as Hoist snatched Starfire up and began cuddling the hell out of the confused toddler as the dinobots and the away team watched him oddly "Oi!? what do you mean you foun-" Prowl's optics widened as he pulled a very out of character and childish move he hung up on him, as the flame colored mech looked at Optimus, who wore the same look of disbelief, as they stared at the blank screen.

Needless say Prowl was lectured and severely reprimanded for losing Starfire, not informing Prime or her guardian, and hanging up on them during a mission update. he was suspended from his SiC duty for a week and put on night patrol.

While Starfire gained a very large and hot-headed babysitter, Slug became very attached to her; and would literally become a cuddly teddy-bear, who would follow amber haired girl around and outside of base, when Hot-Rod was busy… though it took some time before he actually left her in the care of anyone else for a while.

**_Present day_ **

Amber had this somber look on her face, as she looked down at the photo of her and Slug and the other Dinos, Rodimus noticed and he turned the page; "I know I miss em' too." he hummed then smirked as he recalled how Prowl glitched out over, the aspect that a simple-brained metal fire breathing triceratops could watch a child better then then him.

**_Chicken pox age 7_ **

“are you sure about this Ratchet? I aren’t you supposed to prevent illness?” Rodimus asked as he anxiously watched Amber and and Danny play with Legos and  watching Arthur, The medic sighed annoyed “Yes I am, it’s important that Amber catches it while she’s young” He looked over at the children, with a serious look.

“because if she gets it when she’s older it could potentially kill or cripple her.” the flame colored mech looked worried as the amber haired girl spoke up  "Aunt Carly is Arthur a Kangaroo?“ The blond woman was a few feet from the children mindlessly nodding off, woke up

"No sweetie he’s an aardvark.” she tiredly slurred “huh, I thought he was monkey?” Wheeljack said tilting his head staring at the TV, not really getting the children’s fascination with the show but, still curious enough to tolerate it, why he was even there who knows…

Carly yawned and checked her watch and realized how late it was getting “Danny time to go.” the brown haired boy protested as his mom shook her head “ah-ah none of that, now give Amber a goodbye hug, and let’s go.” both kids looked at each confused then Danny hugged Amber.

causing her do what a seven year old girl does if a boy touches her scream, run, and hide, she did just that causing a few bots to chuckle as she hid behind Rodimus’s ped and glared; While Sunstreaker who was drinking some energon, with his brother whispered

“ _Forever alone_.” causing Sideswipe to snarf into his servo as he tried not to laugh, while Danny looked at them confused shrugged and went with his mom. Rodimus shook his helm and picked his charge up, and carrying her to the wash racks for a shower and then get her ready for bed,

a few days later

“Rodi it’s itches!”

“I know kiddo but, you can’t scratch.”

“Why?~”

“Ratchet and Carly said it’ll make it worse.”

Rodimus explained using his holo-avatar to apply calamine lotion to Amber’s cheeks and arms, when his berth room door opened and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe peeked “What do you want?"the orange haired avatar asked as he applied some lotion to Amber’s belly.

as the two lambos shuffled "Oh see we’re just here to check on- Take it!” Sunny said as Sideswipe snapped a picture of the confused little girl with pink polka-dotted skin and Rodimus holding a cotton ball looking shocked and confused.

**_Present day…_ **

“Huh, I forgot I tweaked my avatar to look a bit, looked like a relative of yours, I guess that why you didn’t recognize me?” Rodimus said as he looked though at large photo album in showing the other bots at Swerve’s photo’s as a magenta faced Amber buried her head into her hands, he was doing as punishment for running away from home, sleeping with Thundercracker and not saying shit about her arm to him.

**_Age 10 Amber’s day out-the fist time she encountered Yuki_ **

“Something wrong?”

“My chest hurts…”

“Uh,…don’t worry about that you’re just uh…growing.”

“well it sucks…”

Ratchet ex-vented “That it does….” he didn’t have the spark to tell her that the worst is yet to come, as they pulled up to her school, she had field trip or something today, “Do have your permission slip?” she checked her bag and found a piece of paper with [Haik Roderick] written on it, the medic hummed.

the ten year old got out of his alt-mode, and met up with Danny outside of their school and went inside, their class going to the aquarium their aunt Janis used to work at, during the creatures of the deep tour Danny turned to Amber to make a joke and realized his friend was gone!

he alerted the teacher who alerted security and gathered the kids into the atrium as the parents were contacted including one very pissed off Rodimus.

 "What the hell do you mean you lost her?! she could wandered off fallen into one these stupid tanks!?“ His Avatar growled holding Amber’s teacher by the front of his shirt shaking the terrified man, who struggled to readjust his glasses.

"n-Now, Mr. r-Roderick I know you’re upset-” “OH-ho Trust me twig boy I’m not Fricken upset! I am losing my god damn world right now.” he hissed the skinny man blanched as he was thrown to the floor, Rodimus turned to _the other adults_ that came with him

 "set up a perimeter and get me those damn security tapes!“ Prowl and Janis nodded; he then turned to Drift and Ratchet "Ratchet I want you to drive around the area check for anything suspicious.” Ratchet silently nodded partially blaming himself for not lying and saying Amber was sick today so she didn’t have come,

“Drift we’re gonna split up I’ll take the streets you take the woo-” Prowl suddenly called from the PA “Rodimus we found a note, I don’t think they were going after Amber they were after another child named Lisa Thompson,”

a blond girl blanched Rodimus recognized her as the mayor’s granddaughter, “Let me guess ransom or they’ll kill her.” the prime said then a grime thought came to mind what’s going to happen once the kidnappers realize they’ve got the wrong girl?

**later**

Drift was searching through the surrounding woods when he heard shouting cautiously he made his way over and saw two men arguing and Amber tied up to a tree crying, he listened into what they were saying. the older one who he assumed was the leader in this plot was very angry at the younger male for his screw up in grabbing the wrong child even shoving a picture in the younger man’s face.

“Does this little brat look like the mayors granddaughter to you!?”

“I’m sorry boss it was dark!”

“Why do I even bother with you?”

“What are we gonna do now?”

The older male was silent a dark look shown in his eye, which Drift and the younger male seem “Y-you’re not suggesting we-” the old man punched him knocking him the ground, “Shut up! she already knows what we look like-” he was cut off by someone screaming in distance.

“Randy? go check that out.” the younger male looked terrified as his boss yanked him to his feet and shoved him towards the woods, the boy barely made ten feet in. When something grabbed him and pulled him up into the trees. 

Drift tensed up he sense someone or something else was here; moving in the shadows his optics shift around while trying to get to Amber without any harm coming to her.

**_Meanwhile_ **

The old man was shaking as he slowly backed up toward Amber reaching for his gun, before the sound of someone jumping on his truck caused him to point and shoot at the figure he saw, before it faded away like smoke, before he had time to comprehend what he just saw;

A gunshot went off and black chain scythe looking thing shot past him and wrap around tree; he turned around in time to see a foot come flying at him; sending the man soaring towards his truck. leaving a large dent from the impact and the lead kidnapper knocked out.

The scythe went back to it’s owner a woman with long brown dirty hair, he couldn’t make out what she looked like as she had a mask over her face, the scythe transformed into sword and she cut the ropes holding Amber. the little girl dropped the ground and backed away from the scary lady, as she re-sheathed her weapon, then calmly reached for her other sword.

Drift came out of his hiding spot and stood in front of Amber protectively who hugged his ped from behind; as the woman ignored him and calmly turned her back on them. as weird clacking sound came from the large sheath on her left side and could see multiple blades spinning in the barrel.

before landing on yellow in a blink of an eye she slashed into to air; causing some sort of portal to open and calmly walked into it “Wait who are you?” Drift called out the woman paused looked over her shoulder at him then kept walking as the portal closed, leaving a bewildered swords mech and ten year old behind.

One can imaging how happy Rodimus was to see Amber step out of Drift’s altmode, the flame colored mech’s avatar nearly crushed her as he tearfully pulled her into tight a bear hug and fell on the ground rocking her,

later after all the men were apprehended and everything had settled down Ratchet gave Amber a clean bill of health, Drift told Rodimus everything that happened right down to the swords woman’s abilities.

“That’s just wow…”

“Yes it is…”

“Do you think you’ll see her again?”

“Who knows it is as the humans a small world…”

——–

**_Present day_ **

There was no photo for this just a crude drawing of Yuki done by Amber titled (Scary magic sword lady.) and News paper clipping, “That’s when we first saw each other?” Yuki said to Drift unsure, “You don’t remember?” Tailgate asked as he and the other bots took turns reading, the news article,

the brunette shook her head as  Drift answered for her “not likely, during that time Yuki was going through a lot mental exhaustion and health problems from all the drugs the B.A.C. had forced into her body, " 

He ex vented as Yuki put her hand on his clenched servo, he calmed down a bit "the withdrawals nearly killed her.” Tailgate somberly nodded leaving it alone, obviously something they don’t enjoy remembering.

——————————————

**_The parting glass age 14_ **

“Are you sure about this Rodimus? She can come wit-”

“No, Drift it’s better this way she deserves a normal life.”

“That’s not what your eyes are saying…”

“Just fly the damn ship Drift.”

The swords mech hummed he tell this was tearing Rodimus apart leaving Amber on earth while he and the other returned to Cybertron to start their Journey for the Knights, 

though in truth? Drift could tell it had more to do with the flame colored bots feelings for the young girl were changing, a few weeks ago he drunkenly admitted to Drift that he was in love with Amber and swore him to secrecy; only after the swords mech waited for him the sober up to confront him about it.

Rodimus told him when he started noticing was just after her 13 birthday, he overheard her talking with Carly who was giving her ‘the girl talk’ after Amber’s body started to develop, 

and the blonde had volunteered to take her shopping for stuff she’ll need, Rodimus butted in and said he’d drive them and then the topic on boys came up Carly asked if there was anyone in her school was interested in,

the flame colored bot had listened intently he felt  an odd pit forming in his fuel pump as Amber though it over _**::** Please say no, please say no, Please say no… **::**_ before shaking her head, her guardian let out a soft rev, before suddenly slamming on the brakes,

 scaring both Carly and his charge before realizing they were at a crosswalk the two girls awkwardly waved at an old woman Rodimus almost ran over who shot them a dirty look.

**later at the mall**

 Rodimus’s avatar sat at the food court sitting in boredom waiting Amber and Carly to finish their shopping, he stood up a little straighter when he saw Carly come back sans his charge “Where’s Amber?” he asked the blond just waved him off, 

“Relax she right there.” she pointed at the A&W and the orange haired avatar looked over and stood up in alarm when he saw group of older  boys talking to her, Carly tried to calm him down. but, Rodimus was already advancing on them.

“Amber.”

“Rodi.”

“Is everything alright here?”

“They wanted to know how old I was and if I had a boyfriend?”

Rodimus narrowed his eyes at the group who backed up “Who the hell are you?” one of the boys said trying to look brave, Rodimus just snorted as he looked the boys up and down, 

“as far as your concerned her boyfriend.” he huffed then made it look like he was about to chase them causing the boys to run as the fast food employee hand Amber her food,

 her guardian looked down at her a for a few seconds “What?” she asked Rodimus felt a weird feeling in his chest, before shaking his head “Nothing let’s go Starfire.” After that the feeling never went away in it kept growing and burning more intensely as time wore on, until one day Rodimus came to the conclusion that he was in love with Amber.

But, he knew it wouldn’t work out he was cybertronian and she was a human, they only live roughly 100 years tops, he wouldn’t be able give her any children and she wouldn’t be able to stay with him…so he left her

 ::It’s better this way…::  He keeps telling himself that every day….

**_Reunion age 19_ **

Rodimus was sitting on the Lost light’s bridge when the scanners picked something up, looked like a battle going on between two ships. he was debating if they help the other ship before a hauntingly familiar voice called out to them in broken Cybertonian.

[Bqrffn gb ybfg yvtug, Bqrffn gb Ybfg Yvtug! cyrnfr erfcbaq jr ner va qver fvghngvba, gjb bs bhe ratvarf ner qbja naq bhe fhccbeg flfgrz vf qnzntrq, cyrnfr jr unir puvyqera naq vawherq ba obneq!“]

”{Odessa to lost light, Odessa to Lost Light! please respond we are in dire situation, two of our engines are down and our life support system is damaged, please we have children and injured on board! “}

Rodimus felt his spark drop, ::no,no,no,no. There was no freaking way she was here! she should be on earth safe and sound!”:: “is that? no  impossible!” Ratchet said giving the flame colored bot a similar look of disbelief as they accepted the call of the Odessa and all the bots on the bridge stood stock still in shock.

 when they saw who was on the screen; Amber Rose all grown up her hair was longer and she had a scar on her cheek “Oh god I hope I said that right the last thing we need is a thanox cannon poi….” Alice blue eyes widened as the amber haired teen stared right back at them “…Rodi?”.

—————————————-

**_Present day Odessa: Amber’s quarters_ **

after spending the afternoon torturing and embarrassing Amber, Rodimus decided to pay her a visit…her room was empty her robot arm was on her nightstand and her shower was running nice…

Rodimus _[mass displaced]_ hummed watching Amber walk out of her bathroom towel, wrapped around her, as she walked a cross her room to her dresser and grabbed her clothes then froze; when she realized her underwear were missing, as the flame colored bot spoke up.

causing the amber haired techno organic girl to jump “I don’t see the point in wearing all these, if I’m just gonna rip them off later.~” he teased she looked at Rodimus; who had her undies spinning them around his index digit. 

Amber frowned “gimme those.” she huffed he smirked and slingshot them at her, the the blue eyed girl snorted, before suddenly being pulled into a heated kiss and her towel was gone….no one was bothering them for a while.  

\-----

 **note:**   **I'm too lazy to write Amber's side like the attack from the B.A.C losing her arm and living with TC. and meeting Temperance and getting a new arm and ending up lost in space! that'll come up in a another story I'm working on.**

     


	14. Confrontation Platonic Suntreaker x Amber

**The following is a fanbased story Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment, please support the official release:**

I **gain no profit and to do not own anything other then ocs and whatever spouts from my imagination. thanks for reading!**

**Confrontation: Platonic!Sunstreaker x Amber!**

Suntreaker was very confused when he opened his bond with Elizabeth, what was she doing in space? let alone on a cybertronian vessel?! he kept tugging till she warily answered

"Hi...Sunny."

"Hi Sunny? that's all you have to say?!"

"It's not like planned this! Amber-"

"Amber? as in Amber "Starfire" Rose? Oh, wait till I get my hands on her!?"

"Sunstreaker wait! ther" He closed their bond mass displaced and walked down the hall of the Odessa, three years. three fricken years! of him and the other bots looking for her and twiddling their thumbs; waiting for some call or sign that she was alright and coming home! but they got nothing! He paused briefly asking for directions to Amber's quarters.

before Bluestreak intercepted him "get out of my Blue." he warned "Sunstreaker please just listen," the yellow mech growled "i am not waiting, anymore Blue!"

He shoved the younger bot out of the way "I'm giving that brat, I piece of my mind!" They were Amber's family she ran out on them! How dare she?! Bluestreak ex-vented "Alright...But, just so y'know Starfire knows what she did was wrong. and learned her lesson in the hardest way possible."

the sharp shooter said before leaning against the wall to let the yellow frontliner through, Sunstreaker frowned, what the hell is that supposed to mean? whatever Sunstreak got to his destination the door was open, he grumbled as he walked to the door then paused at the sound of a spray can and the smell of fresh paint?

His optic ridges furrowed as he stood in the doorway all anger had washed away and replaced with shock when he saw long hair in a braid wearing Hunter's old baseball cap, crouching with her back to him painting something.

At first the marigold mech thought Amber had her left arm in her lap. and that's why he couldn't see it? But, that changed when she got up to stretch, Suntreaker felt his spark clench his anger melted away into horror as he watched her left shoulder flex; and nothing else. it was just a bandaged stub with a metal cap over just above where her elbow should have been.

The amber haired techno organic sighed looked out of the corner of her eye, and noticed Sunny staring and nearly jumped out of her skin "What the slag!" Amber shouted clutching her chest "when did you get here?" Amber asked as Sunstreaker snapped out of his stupor got a good look at her face, there was scar on her right cheek, had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks, then he looked over her shoulder at what she was working on.

She was giving a robot arm and a weapon of some sort a paint job a sloppy one...he saw small photo of some sort of power armor it didn't take a genius to know who it belonged to.  It was the same color as Amber's mech-arm...well, Almost. He scanned to color tones and sighed.

"You're bronze is off..."

"I... huh?"

"Your arm's paint. it's tone is off by two shades, your trying to match it with your armor. right?"

"..I..Y-yeah."

Sunstreaker walked up to her Amber was shocked when he suddenly hugged her, Amber awkwardly hugged him back. before pulling away "Sunny I'm..." the yellow mech snorted "yeah, I know me too." He said before patting her head, and helped her strip her bionic arms paint job and redo it.

End

**note:**

**Amber and the lambo twins were like peas in a pod when she was younger. So, running away from home really messed with them for long time... particularly Sunstreaker as he was technically the one who gave Starfire her human  name: Amber Rose. to make a long story short. Fowler told the bots that Starfire had to start going to 'regular' school, instead of being Cyber schooled and for that she needed a different name (because some kids and adults can be pricks.) Sunny was busy watching said child when she saw Janis giving Roses to prowl (he likes flowers apparently.) and called them pretty orange flowers. "No... kiddo they're amber roses, .... Rodimus! I think I got an Earth name for Starfire!"**


	15. scenario: sick day

**Nora & Whirl: not really a illness.**

Nora was miserable and bored outta her skull! her legs were being maintenanced on. so, that means she was stuck in her wheelchair all day...joy annnd the battery just died...double joy...she went to manually unlocked the chair's breaks, only for someone to knock into her causing Nora's chair to fall over! and just kept walking.

"asshole..." she grumbled under her breath "you rang?" purple haired girl flinched at the sound of Whirl's voice *god why?* she mentally hissed.

"not now Whirl." Nora groaned trying to pull herself up the last thing she needed was him seeing her like this, the mech's optic narrowed as he watched his femme struggle; and felt something he hadn't in a while... empathy.

Nora was somewhat concerned when Whirl went quiet, she assumed he left or was thinking crude leg joke "what no wise-ass comm-ahh!"

the gold eyed girl was suddenly lifted of the floor by a claw and placed in the confines of the helicopter mech's cockpit, she awkwardly stared up a Whirl incredulously "I'm not doing for you!" he huffed Nora just gawked him as he began to walk

"I just found you're pathetic squirming annoying." he reasoned as Nora just nodded "right..." she said eyeing him oddly, Whirl pretty much carried her around all day only letting her out to eat or go to the bathroom.

strangely enough Nora's wheelchair disappeared after this incident. and Whirl always seemed to be free; whenever her legs were indisposed and in need of repairs.

**Rewind &Chromedome x Gidget:chest cold**

Chromedome and Rewind were worried Gidget wasn't answering her Gear-phone all day they heading over to the Odessa when they over heard Ethan talking to Paige and Tailgate " Yeah I Sent Jak to check on her, He has Morcan's emergency key."

Both mechs looked at each other and caught up with Ethan's boyfriend who nearly pissed himself at the sight of the two of them glowering at him "uh...hello?"

later Gidget woke up to someone talking and a cool hand checking her forehead and neck, "it's just a chest cold, she should be fine in a few days just keep her fever down drink plenty of fluids." That voice sounded like ?

her eyes tried to adjust. but, without her glasses she couldn't tell who was talking or they were talking to, The raven-haired girl looked up into a familiar marigold anf blue optical-visors of...

"Chromey? Rez?" she croaked she looked up at them "what are you guys doing here?" she tried to sit up only for Chromedome the sit her back down as Rewind crossed his arms "I think the better questions are; why you didn't tell us you were sick?"

The archivist huffed as C.D. butted in "and why Jak has your codes and not us?" Gidget blue eyes between the both of them "I didn't want you to worry. as for Jak-" her eyes widened Gidget suddenly stood up broke into a coughing fit before rushing into her bathroom,

they peeked in concerned to see their femme wheezing and rinsing the sink before turning to them

"Jak is important to me, I'll tell you when I feel better." Gidget rasped before resting her head up against Chromedome "you guys feel nice." she slurred before falling back to sleep both mech's cooling fans kick on. the rest of the two bots spent time checking in and looking after Gidget till she got better.

**Rodimus x Amber**

"This really isn't necessary Rodi."

"Sure it is Starfire, just relax breath in that steam!"

"I've been breathing in the steam for 15 minutes now! and I'm starting to feel sicker...pruny."

"...Good that means it's working."

The blue eyed girl groaned as Rodimus shifted a little he was sitting with Amber in his arms. as soon as he heard she was sick he dragged her to the washracks turned on the cold water flared up as the room watched as the room got nice and steamy and sat there and let Amber breath in the steam;

The washrack door opened and UltraMagnus and Megatron walked in looking through the steam "what in the name of primus are you doing?!" The ex-warlord demanded as Magnus got a good look at Amber's pale skin and sluggish movements and face palmed "steam bath." both he and Rodimus said at the same time as Megatron looked very confused "A what?"

"Back on earth when Amber was a sparkling and got sick Rodimus would drag her to the washracks; turn up the heat to help her ''Sweat out the fever'' all it did was give her a headache make her purge."

"But, she got better."

"Yes, after Ratchet took care of her."

"who do you think told me about the steam bath."

The two went back and forth as Megatron tried to break it up as Drift walked by asked what was going on, "Amber is ill." the swords mech nodded " you should try this charcoal lemon tea Yuki..." Sunstreaker was walking "Your not using any new age hippi dippie on Amber!" the two of them started arguing, then Temperance suggested a "Hotti-toddie" which open a can of Amber being underage, "We're in space there is no legal age!"

while they arguing Amber calmly walk out went to the Odessa's pharmacy bought a pack of hauls, buckley's and some peach juice,

went back to her quarters, took one of the hauls, a spoon of the cough syrup, and chased it with the peach juice before laying down and going to sleep.

Meanwhile "uh...guys where's Amber?"

**Prowl x Janis: Morning sickness**

When Amber heard Janis was pregnant she was surprised. but, happy for her and Prowl however that meant Janis had to go back to earth.

But, for now she was put on maternity leave from her SD7 duties, Right now she was in the mess-hall reading and nibbling on a cracker.

When one of her officers sat across from "Hey, boss how is the chest burster treating ya?" the blond's eye twitched as she ignored his jab "actually _she_ is doing just doing fine. but, I can do with out morning sickness." the guy just hummed before opening his tubberware then the smell hit the pregnant woman's nose.

causing Janis to gag and dry heave "oh, god what is that?!" she slurred in disgust, her rookie looked at her incredulously "my tuna and egg salad?"

Janis blanched and threw up into a trashcan, unfortunately Amber saw this and it started a chain reaction she threw up in a trash can. Nora saw and threw up in a bucket.

Gidget saw didn't even make it to the trash she threw up on the floor, Cass threw up in her hands as Ethan thew up in Jak's lap trying to find a plastic bag to barf in. causing his boyfriend to stand and run out of the mess hall with his hand over his mouth, soon the messhall was in chaos everyone panicking and throwing up each other.

Poor Paige was huddled under a table crying. All while Catherine just sat there, watching calmly drinking her coffee and shaking her head at the carnage,then to look at Temperance who was hungover/passed out and posed sitting down with sunglasses and a fake arrow going through her head. As the horrified SD7 officer just looked around stunned.]

then the video paused.

"so, we all agree no tuna egg salads around my sparkmate?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. dismissed."

The other officers walked out of the room, looking like they just watched the gates of hell open, as Prowl calmly rubbed Janis's belly "you are making, your carrier's life messy." Janis hiccupped as Prowl picked her up carried her back to their hab-suite.

**Wheeljack X Patty**

"Uh Wheeljack is that supposed to be smoking?"

"Oh..Scrap hit the deck!"

{Explosion}

"Patty! oh slag, slag someone get a medic!"

When Patty woke she was shocked to find out she was blind. not permanently luckily but, stil it was annoying mainly because she just moved.

so she has no map out of her house's layout and Wheeljack wouldn't stop smothering her! he was blaming himself for what happened and means well! but, his bedside manner is very helicopter parent from hell!

if she so much as wiggle her toes, he'll assume she's cold or in pain and try to fix it by piling up blankets: giving her tylenol even if she said she was fine!

Right now they were watching/listening to Armageddon on the TV Wheeljack had her sitting on his lap, chin resting on her head as he complained and pointed out scientific inaccuracy over the plan to destroy the asteroid.

when Patty felt a throb in the back of her head and thought "I gonna throw up!" the brunette went to stand only for W.J. to grab her wrist. "where are you going?" he asked warily scanning Patty to make sure she wouldn't fall over.

"to the bathroom."

"Do you n-"

"I can go myself, I know where it is."

"...alright."

Patty felt around her hallway before finding her bathroom did what she intended, before wandering back into the living room only for Wheeljack to suddenly disappear into her bathroom; and come back out. "Ya just threw up into your laundry hamper." he said causing Patty to groan then looked at Wheeljack realized she could see him. "just as my vision came back too!" she whined.


	16. Prowl x Janis lemon*

**The following is a nonprofit fanbased story transformers belongs to hasbro entertainment. please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever spouts from my imagination; thanks for reading!**

 

Prowl was in his office pacing his face didn't show it. but, he was frustrated and panicking! earlier he saw something that activated his mating protocols, he went to his new home to check in on Janis to see how she was settling in, and accidently walked in on her while she was bathing...

His wings twitched as the image of her bare  body flashed in his mind...his curiosity spiked wondering how she feel under him calling out ...Prowl shook his as he looked down at his interface panel as a worrying thought occurred...  

Would he even fit? even massed displaced he was bigger then Janis! she barely came up to his shoulders, then there his enforcer coding the the urge to dominate and subdue tended to take over whenever he interfaced with someone...

*He has had a few hook-ups in his time.*

they all informed he was very rough during their sessions, and that's what scared them off, and what terrfied the police mech is what if he lost control himself and hurt his sparkmate?!

Janis may be an E-type but, she was still an organic and still a sealed* femme at that. He didn't know how to approach on the subject; she still figureing out what his doorwings movements meant!

{Sealed= virgin.} 

While he was thinking a way to control his urges, his spark chamber suddenly heated up ***lust, heat, pleasure, desire.***  *"J-Janis!? what are you- nhg!"* He slammed his fist on his desk as the feeling went away as soon it began  ***shock,panic!*** the bond went silent as Prowl tried to composed himself as his mode shifted into paranoia "who was touching his Janis?!"

Meanwhile at Prowl and Janis home.

Janis jolted awake from her nap, a thin layer of sweat covering her body making her clothes stick to her, the blonde swallowed realizing her hand was down her shorts, she pulled away straightened herself out. hopefully she hadn't accidentally opened the bond while she was sleeping!since Prowl wasn't shooting the door down, maybe she was lucky! 

Nightmares were one thing. but, wet dreams? good god! Was she that desperate for affection from Prowl; that she'd make up a damn dream just to get some relief?! Well, sure it's been 10 months since they bonded and he hasn't made any attempts aside from kissing her and that incident with Gavin.

Janis was snapped out of her thoughts by screeching of tires and the large garage shutter opening, "spoke too soon..." she muttered as Prowl's mass displaced form ducked inside. he was silent and his wings were on edge not a good sign! the blonde watched as his visor turned green it usually did that when scanning for enemies or life signs,

before retracting his blue optics were alight as he gaze landed on her; "Janis, were you alone just now?" his wings were still on edge as his olfactory sensors sniffed the air, he wasn't picking up on anything but, pheromones. not another males or females just Janis's pheromones and they driving him up the wall...

"y-Yeah why? is something wrong?"

"I um felt...you're what you *funs click on.* were feeling ealier...I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"S-sorry! I was asleep... had this dream about y-you...and and didn't know It opened the bond..."

"you were dreaming about me?."

Prowl's doors twitched as he observed his mate's face was buried in her hands the tips of her ears were bright blue, the black and white mech approached her.

Janis felt herself being lifted off the couch and placed on a hard surface when she was brave enough to face Prowl,

she found herself on the kitchen counter and her mech staring directly at her; his servos were on her sides as the praxian's wings twitching in an odd pattern, before something clicked he was looking for her approval and permission to touch her. 

Janis was was silent before opening the bond and swallowed any fear or uncertainty,

Prowl optics widened a bit as he got a clear read on her before gently kissing her forehead, cheeks before claiming her lips Janis felt his servos grab her hips and pulled closer to him causing her to gasp Prowl took his opportunity to slip his glossa into her mouth the kiss;

the mech groaned feeling her tongue fight with his glossa for dominance he being more experienced won as his femme wrapped her arms around his neck,

Prowl growled suddenly feeling her fingers brush against his wings, causing him to rut roughly against Janis gasped as the praxian pull away trying to keep his voice even.

"becareful with my wings, their very sensitive."

"okay...could you ease back so, I can get my sweatshirt off." (pulls shirts off.)

" Hrm...why aren't you wearing a support garment?"

"I don't like wearing a bra in the summer."

Prowl wings stood on edge again "you better be doing that around here, only here" He hissed trying to keep himself levelled as Janis huffed crossing her arms causing her breasts to push up a bit "No, obviously go walking showing radom men my ti-." she snarked Only to yelp when Prowl suddenly pinned her to to counter with her arms held above her head,

The Praxian glowered at her "I'm going to let that slide since it's your first time." his voice deepened a few octaves "But, If you want this to be a pleasurable experience, Don't ever use that tone or mention other males around me." he growled as his mate roughly rubbing her sex through her shorts causing her to whimper and squirm,

before something occurred to Prowl as pulled her shorts down "you only have a valve?" he asked as his digit brushed against sensitive area, "what ah a-are you tah-talking about?" she arched her back and mewled in protest when he pulled digit away, he examined the fluid on his digit tips,

before lower his head between her legs "Prowl what are you doing?" Janis tried to closing her legs, only for her sparkmate to give her a warning growl but, caught  himself this was all new to her. 

"Don't be afraid of me Janis."

"I'm not afraid It's just gro-"

The blonde's words were cut off when Prowl's glossa entered her, and lapped at her heat, causing her to buck against face the police bot's interface pinged but, he ignored it, along with the tighness in his codpiece.

Prowl rubbled feeling his mates nails scrap along his helm, before his glossa found a bundle of nerves caused Janis to see spots in her vision as she felt a jolt of warmth go up her back. "Prowl.." she moaned hearing her say his name like that was music to his audio recepters. The blonde whined when he pulled away from her womanhood and kissing her, she could taste herself on him.        

Prowl opened his interface panel letting his pressurized spike free; giving Janis an eye full of his nether regions. She blushed navy when she noticed the wet slit like hers, just under his spike. 

 the police mech turned his attention back to his mate "I'm going give you a choice, spike or valve?" Janis sputtered trying comprehened what he was asking before stuttering out "s-spike." the mech frowned he a bit this going hurt her. 

"Janis, If I hurt you or get too rough in anyway tell me to stop," Prowl said as he positioned himself between Janis's legs, and slowly eased in, the blonde let out a pained whimper as she felt his spike stretch her virgin walls,"I'm Sorry it'll pass." he assured once he was fully sheathed Prowl groaned.

His mate was nothing like a cybertronian instead of static and shifting mesh, she felt intoxicating the way her hot tight walls contracted around his spike and her heart drummed against his chassis, nearly caused his processor to go blank as the praxian tried not to frag her through to counter.

Prowl gave Janis few moments, to adjust to him before experimentally rolling his hips, She moaned not a painful way, as they found a tempo to work with, However it was becoming increasing difficult for Prowl to keep his mind in order, His mate was so damn tempting. the noises she was making, the tightness of her valve, it was driving him mad,

the mech suddenly felt her nails scratch up the seams of his wings it was all a blurr after that.

Janis blinked starring at her bondmate confused,"P-prowl? Why did you st-ahh" The mech let out a snarl; the blonde didn't even register how or when Prowl had pulled her off the counter and pinned to the wall whatever gentleness he was using was gone.

His optics were white. she noticed as his pace suddenly turned rougher, causing Janis's mind to go blank and her to scream as she tried to keep up with Prowl's thrusts.

he growled grabbing the bottom of her knees and pulling her legs up, giving him more reach and a new angle to work with.

When his spike hit a spot that made Janis see spots and scream his name ,as heat started to pool in her lower stomach like a rubber band getting ready to snap. 

The black and white mech smirked when he found her node, he let out a low rumble this femme was odd.. she squeezing him, she felt different not like a bot, she felt warm and soft like..J..Janis? ...this was his Janis! his mind was starting clear as his pace was getting sloppy.

p-Prowl i can't I-i'm gonna"

"N-not...yet."

"i..don't ha...ah.PROWL!"

"...Mine"

Janis came hard Prowl snarled out her name pulling her hips up filling her with his transfluid, his optics finally going back to blue as he came down his overload his door-wings were moving in a frenzy, as he felt Janis's breath against his chestplates and her heartbeat drumming through his plating. She whimpered feeling him pull out of her, Prowl tasted something on his dentas it was energon? but, it had a copper like tinge to it. Prowl grimaced before moving her some of her hair off her neck, He bit her...his doorwings droop slightly  as he picked her up and carried the blonde to couch "Don't move." he ordered tossing her sweatshirt at her, before walking into the bathroom.

Janis sat there hugging the shirt to her body. cringing at the pain in her neck as she looked down to see what was leaking down her legs, it felt like sticky liquid TV static. the blonde saw this silvery goo mixed with...oh, that must be her energon? She lightly touched her neck and hummed tiredly seeing more energon on her fingertips, before pulling the sweatshirt on as Prowl returned with a cloth he was silent as he wiped her legs off, before tossing it in the basket nearby. 

"I told you to stop me if i hurt you." He hissed "you didn't hurt me." she said the mech was reluctant to believe her taking in the scratches and bruises on her legs, and that bite on her neck "your body says otherwise." he said still seeing some energon seeping from where his digits dug into her knees, as Janis made him look at her.

"You didn't hurt me, if you did you would've felt it, and stopped yourself." Prowl felt her honesty and reassurance through their bond, a ghost of a smile played on his lips before the fatigue on Janis's side set in. The police mech calmly opened his arms and let her curl up on him before the sound of hiss spark lulled her to sleep.

Though the day Janis had to take the day off school and work. mainly because Prowl wouldn't let her. that, and she had a very noticeable limp when ever she walked, while Prowl seemed pretty damn proud of himself.


	17. Transformers: Prime pokemon au p1?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever get that nagging itch to write a fic, that soo left field that it keep nagging you to write it? well i did the thing enjoy!

**The following is a nonprofit fanbased story Transformers belongs to hasbro entertainment and Pokemon belongs to netendo, please support the official release!**

**I gain no profit nor do i own anything other then OCs and whatever spouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

"I'm sorry could you run that by us again?" Arcee asked as she and the autobots looked down at their charges; eyeing the odd yellow fuzzy spider in Raf's arms. that looked like a cross between Bumblebee and a scraplet. "I said she's a pokemon. they're creatures who live alongside us on earth." Jack said as he patted the little creature on it's head making it purr.

"this Raf's Joltlik her name is Jolty, she likes sneaking out of her pokeball" The bots still not understanding "pokieball?" Ratchet asked as Raf calmly pulled a small ball from his bag and tapped against Jolty's head in a flash of light yellow creature was gone Before being called back out again.

"their special devices we use to capture pokemon and train with them." Optimus put his hand under his chin curiously as he observed the children.

"Training for what?" 

"The pokemon league."

"Explain."

"It's league where you, journey from towns to cities battling Gyms and collecting badges, if you defeat all eight leaders then your eligible for the league. and go on to battle the elite 4 then the champion defeat them and your the new champion."

The bots just stared at the children shocked, "you use creatures to fight your battles? Barbaric!" Ratchet chided as the kids rolled their eyes, The medic was surprised when Jolty growled at him, "it's not barbaric it's a learning experience." Catherine's intervened "much different from what you're thinking of Ratchet." the medic went to say something then a thought occurred to him.

"You a trainer." The rusty haired woman shook her head as Miko butted "No Lady doc here is the gym leader of Withazel!the city of nerds!" Both Catherine, Jack and Raf stared at her " actually it called the city of science and discovery. but, that's besides the point." she turned back to the bots.

"There's nothing barbaric about Pokemon journeys. These three, They're gonna go far but, only if they never stop learning and have faith in their pokemon. it'll be a difficult journey full of opportunity and friends old and new, different places to see. but, if they keep moving foward." her green caught Ratchet's optics his fans silently clicked on as Catherine looked back at the kids "Speaking of foward I believe you kids have somewhere to be?" she said as the kids looked down the Xphones "Holy Crud We're gonna be late for the train!" the kids immediately went to the groundbridge "can you open this!? please!"

Raf asked frantically as the bots looked confused "What's the hurry?" Bulkhead asked as the kids kept looking at the time! "We're leaving Jasper dude!we were just visiting" Optimus looked concerned. 

"Where are you going? why are you going by yourselves?"

"Ozwell town, our next gym is there! and Raf has to pick up up his dex and starter!"

"But, I thought Joltlik was his partner?"

"She is he caught her. but we're allowed carry only six pokemon on our team, since raf was in trainer-school for most of the year. he now has to go Ozwell and meet with Prof. Quirk to get his license and starter pokemon."

The autobot leader didn't seem to keen on letting them go by themselves "Do, your parents know about this?" He asked the kids nodded "yep they encouraged it, since they went through the same thing when they were our age." Jack said as Ratchet reluctantly opened the briged as Catherine smiled at him.

"well, I'll be on my way back to Withazel, I look forward to seeing you three there." with that Catherine took the elevator to the roof, as the kids step through the portal and sighed in relief to see Ratchet had bridge them to the train station "Let's go guys!!"

Miko cheered as Raf and Jack nodded as they ran to the magna-rail. within two hours the were in Ozwell as Jack finished calling his mom to tell her they got there safe, not noticing the yellow Urbana and blue motorcycle and green SUV watching them from afar.

Later at the Ozwell lab.

"Well, look who it is! wittle Darby and his baby squad!"

"Ugh! what are you doing here Vince?"

"Nothing, just looking for some wimp to battle looks I found 3 for 1."

"Look Vince we're not here start anything just let us through or-"

The redheaded bully burst out laughing "or what? Vince points at Raff "Four-eyes and his little bug gonna squash me? oh I'm soo scared!~" he mock cried before Miko stepped forward only for Jack to hold her back,

Vince just snorted before Raff looked down at Jolty who looked determined to battle as the 12 year old nodded, "Y'know what? I will!" Both his friends and bully looked surprised, "Come again shortie I don't think I heard you?"

Raff stood up straighter "I said I'll do it Jolty and I will battle you right now!" the tween said confidently as Jack and Miko looked concerned. " Alright you're on shortie!" Vince sneered as he walked out to the small playground across the road. as Miko spoke up. 

"Raf are sure about this?"

"Yep, I'm sure you don't have to worry guys."

"But,You and Jolty have never-."

"Miko trust me on this we'll be fine."

Raff assured her as Jolty squealed in agreement as the three followed after Vince, who was standing confidently across from Raf and Jolty as Jack announced the rules 1 round 1on1 battle last pokemon standing wins, "Go, get'em Jolty!" Raff ordered as his little partner jumped in to the ring, Vince snorted as he took out a pokeball "Go Golisopod!" he yelled as a large humanoid bug appeared from the ball, both Jack and Miko cringed,

"what's with the faces?" a female asked as Miko awkwardly explained "He's a water type against electric type," she didn't both to see who was asking "But, that's good right?" a male voiced said Jack did a so-so gesture

"Yes and no, their both bugs so any bug type move would be almost ineffective, to Golisopod who is on a high level then Jolty." the three spectators hummed curiously as they watched the battle, So far it looked like Vincent was going to win.

as Raf kept ordering Jolty to use Stringshot and dodge whatever Golisopod threw at her which was mostly (Watergun and Brine), it wasn't till she took a direct hit from a Beat-up did it look like it was all over.

When suddenly Golisopod froze "Golisopod what's wrong? squash her!?" Vince ordered but, his pokemon didn't move "Looks like Jolty's special ability just activated!" Raff said with a smile as his bully looked confused before look down at his pokedex. "that's right static! Golisopod is paralyzed!" the tween watched as Jolty jumped to her feet as her looked around the field;

there was a reason he had her keep covering the field in silk and water whick Golisopod was currently covered in "Jolty use thunderbolt!" Jolty screeched in compliment and zapped Vince's Golisopod causing a huge flash and smoke cloud when the smoke cleared Golisopod as passed out.

as Jack stood up "Golisopod is unable to battle, Jolty and Raf win!" as Miko jumped up and cheered along with their audience, as the tween went up to his partner "You did great Jolty! I'm proud of yo-" Raf froze when his pokemon started glowing ask the group watched, the same lady spoke up.  

"What's happening to her?!"

"Nothing, Jolty's evolving..."

"Evolving?"

"It's what happens when a Pokemon's love and power reached a certain level, no one really knows how it happens."

The glowing stopped as Jolty appeared different she was bigger, stronger looking as she happily looked up at her trainer {Galvantula!} Raf looked ready to cry before Vince broke up the moment he looked pissed "How the hell could I have lost!" My pokemon was bigger and stronger then yours!!"

He stopped short when Miko sent out her Pangoro and Jack sent out his Feraligatr the two glowered at the redheaded bully who backed away "Yeah...but, Ours are bigger bullyboy." Miko said with a try me b-tch look on her face when someone started clapping.

"okay good show!" the teens looked over to the swings and saw a brown haired woman, wearing a maintenance uniform and lab coat .walking towards them, "Who the heck are you old hag?" the redhead sneered as the woman shot him a look that could melt paint off a car. "Oh, forgive me I'm Prof. Quirk."

Vince blanched and stutteringly apologizing and ran away with his bruised ego between his legs as Prof. Quirk turned to kids "And you must be Jack,Miko and Raff?" she said the kids blinked surprised that she knew their names.

"Gates said you'd be coming. though she didn't mention your friends." 

"Friends? Vince is a jerk and no friend of ours!"

"I meant the three behind you."

"Huh? woah who the?...wait."

The kids got a good look at the three strangers behind then "Bee, Bulk, Arcee? is that you?" the three awkwardly nodded as the kids pulled them into a huddle "What are you guys doing here...and how are you human?"

Jack hissed as the femme spoke "1. we were worried, and 2 Holo-avatars." Miko rolled her eyes "and you're just tell us now!?" she said trying to whisper as Bulkhead nervously scratched the back of his head. "That and Optimus wanted to see how you battle."

the teens gawked and looked around curiously for the semi-truck, but couldn't locate him " He's not here, he asked us to record the battle" Arcee said as Bee used his cell phone to type-out

 **{He'll probably have mix-feeling about it, but, I thought you were awesome!}** The scout smiled happily as Raff smiled back appreciably "Thanks Bee that means alot!"

someone cleared their throat and the six of them un-huddled to see Prof.Quirk staring at them "So, Are you ready to come to my lab or-" the three trainers jumped when they remembered what they came for "Oh, Right Raff let's go!" Miko grabbed his hand as her Pangoro and Jolty followed after them, while Jack stayed behind.

"Tell Optimus if he's free to stop by the gym tomorrow. if he really wants to see a battle." Arcee nodded as the three bots deactivated their holoforms and returned to base while Jack looked at his Feraligatr smirked "let's go big guy." his pokemon gave him a toothy grin and followed him.

**(Don't know if I'll make a part 2 of this pokeformers thing. maybe!)**


	18. Brainstorm lemon*

**The following is a non-profit fan based story. Transformers belongs to Hasbro entertainment. please support the official release.**

**-**

**I gain no profit nor do I own Anything Other then, OCs and whatever spouts from my Imagination. Thanks for Readi**

 

Brainstorm screwed up, big time! It started when he drank a chemical he was experimenting on, and it caused an aphrodisiac effect on him! as his frame shook and his spark chamber felt like it was on fire! He gasped and weezed as he ran down the Odessa's hall. All he knew is that he needed someone!

Not just anyone, he needed Sybil and needed her right now! he growled as his spike pressed painfully against his cod piece.

He knocked on her quarters door "come on!..Sibby...come on be home!" he groaned before giving up, and punching in the emergency code. the door unlocked and the blue and white mech barged in.

He snarled in annoyance thinking Sybil wasn't home; before the sound of running water caught his attention, "the shower..." he gasp painfully that meant Sybil was already unclothed...*good! less time to waste!* he mentally yelled as lewd thoughts filled his processor.

Sybil hummed as she rinsed her hair out, just about to reach for her body wash.

She noticed a shadow through her shower curtain, her mis-match eyes turned gray with fear^, before recognition flashed in her mind "Stormy? i-is that you" the girl called out instead of answering,

Brainstorm grunted before nearly tearing the shower curtain off and stepping into the shower and stared at her with dim optics, ad Sybil covered her breasts then went to snap at him to get out! but, noticed he seemed to be in pain..."Stor-" She was cut off the large mech pushing her against the shower wall.

 

there was a click and his mask was gone as "please...I ne-want you."he rasped hotly into her ear bucking his hips against her closed legs, Sybil's face turned bright pink her eyes slowly going from gray to dark magenta "O...okay." she said as Brainstorm growled before claiming her lips roughly. 

the techno-alien gasped into the kiss feeling his digits press into her core, started pumping and curling, he pull away from her lips to let her breathe, as and got to work on her neck, leaving marks along her soft flesh as he pulled the blonde's legs farther apart letting him get more reach.  

Sweet primus she was tight, he purred into Sybil's collar bone feeling her heat as his digits stretched her, she mewled when Brainstorm touched a bundle nerves and those noises!

They were music to his audio receptors, and knowing he was the one who got to see and hear Sybil like this, made him even more aroused, another ping from his interface showed on his hudd *just a little more...* he could feel how close Sybil was to unraveling, as his digits hit their mark she came with a whimper.

Sybil's body felt like jello she would've fell to the floor if Brainstorm's body wasn't holding her up, speaking of which her lusty gaze shifted towards the so called ''genius'' as his yellow optics scanned his digits covered with her juices with mild curiosity; he hesitantly brought them up to his mouth and licked them.

Sybil's dazed face turned bright pink, she barely had time to react, before his mouth found hers forcing her to taste herself on his glossa there was a faint click and something was dropped on the showers floor,  she moaned when she felt something bigger then Brainstorm's digit pressing into her inner thigh,

"Bite my neck cables if it hurts..." was all the warning she got before, Brainstorm's spike slowly pushed into her heat. 

while she and Stormy a massage and a handjob a few times, they never really got this far...And by no means was Sybil a virgin she lost that card a long time ago, and that was short,painful and awkward. 

But, this here was, holy crap Brainstorm was fraken hung! the blond whimpered as tears nearly welled in her eyes as she felt him fill and stretch her walls, she heard him growl into her ear as her legs wrapped around his hips.

 *** By the pit...why did I think this would be anything like her hands?!*** Brainstorm bit his glossa felt her muscles contract around his spike, she was so warm and foreign to him, his processor nearly went blank. He need to move...rhythm he needed rhythm,

Sybil gasped when he pulled out and thrusted back in she bit back a scream as Brainstorm started pumping in and out her in a fast rough pace,

causing the techo-alien to make noises she never thought possible, her lover was no better, he'd let out low an almost predatory growls and occasional grumbles, the he hit it the spot that caused Sybil to scream and her vision to white-out  a wave of hot pleasure shot up her back, as heat curled into her lower belly.

"s-Stormy! I-I to...ah~"

"...N-not yet..."

"...I can't!...Brainstrom!"

She screamed feeling him bite into her neck as he came coating her walls and thighs with his transfluid, Brainstorm his glossa licked some the energon seaping from her bite; his hips were still grinding into her slowly as the hot water started to run out, the cold water gave them both a slight shock a Brainstorm finally pulled out of Sybil's warmth reached out and turned dials off. 

Before looking down at the out of breath woman. "you put a dent in my wall." she whined pointed up, "well, I made you scream." he mused his now white still lust filled Optics followed her finger and saw a dent in her shower wall, Brainstorm tilted his helm when he noticed his femme was getting up...he didn't say she could leave!

Sybil made her wobbly legs walk into her room, and reached for her towel when Brainstorm yanked it away from her, She barely had time to blink when she found herself on her bed and the blue and white mech hovering over her "a-again?" she stuttered feeling his spike pressing against her inner thighs "I-don't think my back can take another round." she whimpered Sybil knew she was going to have bruises on her back.

Brainstorm smirked before flipping Sybil on to her belly and pulling her hips up and pulling on to his spike, the techno-alien moaned into her mattress as Brainstorm shifted a bit pulling her up a bit, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and gently pushed his palm against her lower stomach a little, Sybil let out a sharp gasp when she felt his spike touch a spot that felt, she didn't know how to describe it almost felt like...

"Brain..storm." The blonde whimpered she felt him grin into her shoulder "Hm?~ what is it love?♪" he teased nipping on the shell her ear, "Please!" her free hand tried to find something to hold onto, before interlocking with Brainstorm's other hand not that he minded. 

"Please what?" 

"I-i need you ngh..."

"gonna have to be more specific.~"

"Frag me..."

"Oh why didn't you say-so?" Brainstorm teased her before bucking his hips wildly. Sybil let out a shaky moan, as his spike kept hitting the spot, it was borderlining pleasure and pain, she barely register Brainstorm talking to her.

"you're mine..no one elses"he growled in Sybil's ear she whimpered what sounded almost like cofirmation, though he was she doubtful she could even remember her own name right now, The engineer hissed feeling her walls getting hotter and tighter, his tempo was getting shallower and sloppy  .

 The tension was getting too much "Brainstorm!..." she sobbed out his name as she came said mech hissed into her as he followed a few moments later refilling with his transfluid.

 his mind began to clear, and his optics turned back to their original yellow, he laid there still inside Sybil being careful not to crush her, as her breathing started to slow, the techno-alien hummed tiredly from the empty when he finally did pull out.

Sybil heard him wander back into the bathroom. when he came back, he had his codpiece and mask back on; she thought the mech was going to leave instead, he putting a shirt her and tucked her in before laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

The next morning...

Brainstorm growled when Perceptor commed him, he wanted to stay with Sybil! the blue and yellow mech huffed before leaving a note telling her to call him when she wakes up, when he was leaving her quarters.

Brainstorm froze seeing Rodimus carrying a passed out Amber in his arms about to enter her quarters, the flame colored bot noticed him and they stared awkwardly at each other.

It didn't take a genius to know what the two captains had been up to. The amber haired girl had the young prime's scent and spark signature all over her.

"I won't tell Magnus if you don't tell Magnus."

**{in the background}**

the two mechs were oblivious to Minimus ambus exiting Bonnie Marshal's room he saw them cussed under his breath and ran back inside cringing when the door squeaked shut.

**[-]**

They glanced down the hall when the door closed and assumed old ship it squeaks, then shrugged "Deal." Brainstorm said the bots noded and went their separate ways.


	19. Lambo twins x OC?

**The following is a non-profit fanbased story Transformers is property of Hasbro entertainment.**

**I gain no profit nor do I own anything, other than OCs and whatever spouts from my Imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

"No."

"yes"

"No"

"Yes! dat's 'n order."

Sideswipe optics followed Sunstreaker and Jazz as they argued, his twin huffed annoyed as he glared daggers at the saboteur "I am not looking some dirty fleshy, just because their related to Widicky" TIC ex-vented "iz's Witwicky and iz's his younger sister." he corrected the vain mech, which didn't help the ex gladiator's mood.

Then Sideswipe stepped "Come on Sunny It not like he's asking us to drive the kid anywhere, its curbside guard duty." the marigold mech grimaced, he wasn't some glorified sparkling-sitter! He was a frontliner dammit!"And it's not like we really have a choice Prime's orders." Sunstreaker grumbled before ex-venting "Fine! But, if that squish even _thinks_ of touching me. I'm gone." Jazz shoulders slacked in relief as the twins walked passed him then snorted.  

All while Hot-rod walked in with smirk on his face "you didn't tell them about their "Charge" did you?" TIC just shrugged a glimmer of mischief shone behind his visor, "Let them figure it out," then noticed the younger mech seemed to be missing something.

 

"Speaking of which where's your little mascot?" the maroon and orange mech nervously rubbed the back of his helm, before a tiny knocking from inside his chest caused them to jump. the younger mech opened his Sparkling hold to reveal a half-asleep little girl inside; cuddling red stuffed bulldog Ironhide gave her. Hot rod laughed awkwardly as he'd spent the last half-hour looking Amber.

"Oh right, I took a micro charge with her and forgot she was sleeping in there."

"if Starfire waz a Scraplet she'd of eatin' ya by now."

"Don't joke about that, let's go sweetspark, time get you some lunch"

Hot-rod closed his chest as his young charge hopped on to his hand her stomach could be heard growling as they left.

Meanwhile.

Sideswipe unlike his brother was actually very excited and curious about being a guardian! I never really been asked to look after someone before; and seeing Bee with Sam made him kinda envious, the only mech he's ever hung out with were his brother or Bluestreak!

and has on more than one occasion ranted about; how he wanted to build friendships with someone besides Sunny & the bots, don't get him wrong he loves his brother and would die for his fellow Autobot! But, sometimes? he feels trapped and smothered! and though his twin won't admit it... Sunstreaker feels the same way.

Sideswipe pulled up to his destination confused because he couldn't see his brother anywhere...*He better not of ditched me!* he thought and went to comm his twin only to be distracted by a whistle causing him to jump Side's headlight's (nod at G1!) opened and as if to blink, and saw some sort of tournament going on.

the girls in the blue jerseys that said West high Jesters, were kicking a black-and-white ball around against the girls in the silver-gray jersey Tranquility Sirens, one of the Sirens caught his attention, it took Sideswipe a few tries to get proper look at her face for it to register...

 She was his charge! and they were playing that FIFA thing...Epps, Prowl and Mirage play it on the X-box or the Play stations sometimes ...Soccer! he watched the play for an hour.

It looked like the Sirens were winning, Till' one of the Jesters pulled a dirty trick they kicked at his charge and hit her in the stomach before "Accidentally" stepping on her ankle fortunately the Ref and both teams saw this and the Jesters were disqualified, Sides resisted the urge to honk his horn and cheer when his brother called. 

"Sideswipe! where are you?" 

"What do you mean? I'm at the soccer field watching OUR charge unlike you."

"Bullscrap you are! I'm at the Witwicky dwelling and I'm staring at her right now! she's inside complaining about  a cramp in her ped and a stomachache."

"what? that's not.... wha?"

Sideswipe felt like he was about to glitch as he took a photo of the girl he was seeing and sent it to Sunny, who sent a photo of a  girl with the same face only she wore glasses, had shorter hair and the squishy bumps on her chest were smaller. "okay what the frag?!..." the bots were quiet before the lightbulb went off "JAZZ!" 

Somewhere on  base Jazz's engine sputtered as if he were sneezing.

A that's how Sunny and Sides found out that humans can have twins too....and awkwardly revealed their existence to Billy and Kenny. a few days later after the cons attacked their school. Kendra and Sideswipe were stoked, while Elizabeth and Suntreaker took a while to warm up to each other until he found her, art studio/hideout in the Witwicky's attic.


	20. TFA crack fic: Setinel x human!reader

Sentinel was both flustered and disgusted with himself, how could one damn tiny organic be so Annoying, danger attracting,  and and.., Argh!! why can’t he get that damn fleshy femme out of his processor? unless... his eyes widened is horror. "Oh no....,Oh no!no!no!" as he transformed and drove as fast as he could to the autobot earth base.

 

 ●●◆●●●●●●●●●●● a few moments later… ●●●◆◆●●●●●●●●●

 

 

 Optimus was lazily sitting on the bases couch watching the Red Green show. when a weird noise cut through the volume, “ººººººº°°°°°°°°°°¤¤¤¤ooooooooo” Optimus blinked paused his show looked around and listened It, sounded almost like… “ooooooooooooOOOOOPTIMUS!?” The doors suddenly burst open and he was tackled off the couch"What the-Sentinel?! what the pit?“ He was shocked to find the organic hating prime hugging him. 

 "I can’t take it anymore! I have tell someone!” “Uh, about?” “That Femme! the older sibling to that tiny organic!” “dah… (y/n)?” the earth bound prime blinked.

“I hate her." 

Optimus smacks him 

"I lover her! 

*smack* 

I Hate her!

 *smack*

 I love her! 

*smack* 

I hate her and love her!?”

Bursts into ugly oily sobbing Optimus’s into waist as the younger prime awkwardly patted his head. Just as Ratchet walked in froze at the scene, Optimus saw him “uh, this isn’t what you think.” the medic just backed out of the room. weeks later  Dr. Iris was "training" Sentinel on how to win Y/n's heart by getting over his fear of organics. (Think how spy trains the scout in expiration date.) oddly enough it worked.

end. 


	21. Transformers Prime: Autobots x AI!reader

**From my tumbler: where an anon requested a scenario where the bot's fell in love with a super advance AI who later gains a robot body.  
  
Oh my god Yes!, I am soo happy for this I atcually have an OC like this but, I’m not using them.**

**slight prologue**

“I’m Sorry…” (Y/n) said reject the bot she loved ,for what was possibly the 100th time. Why do you keep rejecting them? You weren’t Cybertronian and you weren’t human.

You were just a compile of data that took a form a given to the Autobots as experimental trial. But, soon you became more emotional and expressive. you couldn’t understand it at first. You thought it was a virus! but, your scans found nothing. But, It clicked later, whenever that bot approached you or caught them looking your way. You’d always lag or glitch and came to the conclusion that you were in love.

But, It could never happen. You couldn’t even touch them, hold them. It always felt cruel that you were created in the first place. that was until the cons found out about you…they somehow created a jailer program that captured you, they interrogated you. Yet, you kept silent. They were the one’s who built this body.

They wanted you finish off the bots. but, by some stroke of luck you were rescued. before they could install the override program. When you finally got back to base everyone was shocked at your new form. and skeptical that it was you. then, you noticed the bot you wanted to see was nowhere to be found and the others explained they were on a mission would be back soon…

  
**Optimus** :

The Prime was confused when Ratchet commed him. They found (Y/n)?!, he returned to base. His Optics were wide as he eyed the unfamiliar Femme before him.

Sitting on Ratchet’s medical berth then (y/c) optics nervously. caught his and quickly looked away. When the medic said it was you, the prime pulled you off the slab and hugged you as close to his frame as possible! While Ratchet yelled at him to be more gentle You very fragile at the moment.

Optimus couldn’t hear him he was  excited, relieved and happy you were home, and in awe at  your new body,.He never thought it be possible… To hold you, let alone feel you. “Optimus? could put me down now?” You timidly asked His fans kicked on Primus have mercy on him, you were cute.   
■◆■◆■●■◆■●■◆■

 **Arcee** : gen! neutral reader.

Was livid when the base called her back, she was looking for you! and they called her back!

When she returned the blue femme was livid! ready to give Ratchet a piece of her mind. when she saw an unfamiliar [Mech/Femme] sitting on Ratchet’s medical berth, then she saw the Cons shield which her suspicions and defenses go on high alert.

“What is that thing doing here?!” she sneered pointing a blaster at the con as Jack ran up to her “Arcee stop! Don’t shoot!” the teen yelled as she looked at him like he grew a second head.

“Don’t shoot?…Don’t shoot!? do you what what they did?! they took Y/N! And-"Jack went to say it. but, the medic beat him to it.

"THEY ARE Y/N!” Ratchet yelled standing in front of the con protectively, Arcee’s optics widened as she shook her helm as Jack calmly and gently patted her ped she flinched looking down at her charge then back at the bot.  
  
“Y-you’re lying.”

“We’re not. Now put the blaster away and come say hello.”

“How do you know it’s not a Con trick?”

“Pit blasted! Arcee get your aft over here or I’ll rebuild you into an AC unit.”

The blue femme lowered her blaster and cautiously made her way over,to the [Mech/femme] who awkwardly stared a her with (Y/c) optics.

“I-…Is it really you?” she asked you nodded “Yeah, it’s me.” you said calmly, Arcee’s lip started to quiver before hugging you hugged her back cherishing the feeling.  
●◆●◆●◆●◆●◆●◆

 **Ratchet** :

He out checking out old hideouts the cons used. for any sign or info on you… when Optimus called him to return to base. He had half the mind to ignore it but, his more rational thoughts weighed on him. and the medic returned.

Only to be greeted by an Unknown Femme sitting on his medical berth talking with Optimus who patted the bot the helm as they looked around nervously, then he saw the half finished con shield on their shoulder/chest/wings?.

Ratchet immediately went on the defensive as Optimus noticed him and the disgusted look his medic was giving the new bot.

“What is a Decepticon doing here?!”

“I am aware of What this looks like, just hear me out-”

“Hear you out?! The cons took (Y/n) from me! and could be doing primus knows to them!?”

“Ratchet that is (Y/n).”

Ratchet wasn’t listening he was still ranting when his processor finally caught up. “AND YOu uuu I…what?” his optics widen as he got a closer look at the Femme's face.

They flinched and fidgeted under his gaze as their [y/c] optics averted to look at the floor.Ratchet noticed the scratches and dents on their plating and immediately went into medic mode.

He threw Optimus out and started scanning and giving them a firewall and anti-virus boosters. Ratchet was silent the entire time “Is It you?” he finally asked as he removed the cons shield from your body, “Yes, it’s me” his frown twitched as he finished his work. the AI turned bot was surprised when Ratchet suddenly hugged them “Don’t ever leave me again.”  
■▲■▲■▲■▲■▲■▲■

 **Bumblebee** :

Bumblebee was miserable the entire time you were gone, it was hard he wasn’t used to silence! you acted as his voice when Raff wasn’t around, he hadn’t left his room since the cons took you. he just laid there staring at the ceiling then Raff commed him “Bee? Could you come to med-bay someones here to see you.”

Bee whirled confused he got up and made his way to the med-bay and froze like a deer in the headlights, when he saw Raff and Ratchet checking over a Decepticon Femme!

the scout whirred and beeped enraged as he made his way over, only for Raff to stand in front of mystery bot “Bee! It’s not what you think!”

the yellow bots door wings twitch in an angered frenzy as he whirled and whined “that is (Y/n)” Raff said Bee froze as Raff continued

“The cons put her in that body, We’re not sure why-” the bot spoke “They wanted to reprogram me and assassinate you guys.” Bumblebee’s spark buzzed when he heard your voice, as he was processing this whole situation. and before anyone could stop him, the yellow scout pounced on you!

knocking the both of you off the berth hugging you and nuzzling you. till Ratchet kick him out so he could finish examining you.  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆☆★☆★

 **Wheeljack** :

Wheeljack was relentless whenever he asked you out or flirted with you, He didn’t care that you were an AI he could just hardline you into his ship. And the two of you could cruise the galaxy. that was until the cons took you… making them number one on his shit-list. that’s where he was right now, kicking decepticon aft looking for you.

Then Bulkhead commed him telling the awol wrecker they found you! he was just so excited, he hung up before letting Bulkhead finish. When he got to the base Wheeljack stalled when he saw Bulkhead and Ratchet trying to teach an unfamiliar Femme how to walk; they stumbled when they noticed him. Bulkhead caught the unstable bot.

“Careful (Y/n) don’t push yourself.”

Bulkhead said as he held them upright, Wheeljack’s optics bulged out of his helm that’s Y/n?! there was no way! he was was kind of expecting a small glowy ghost person not a bot! what did those Cons do to you?

“Y-y/n?” the bot froze as her/his [y/c] optics looked at him nervously nodded as Wheeljack approached and started touching their helm and face plates “Could you stop that feels weird” the Ai turn bot said “You can feel that?” Jackie said still trying to comprehend the bot nodded again Wheeljack suddenly hugged them he was just glad to have you back.  
▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

**Bulkhead:**

He was pissed! first Silas uses Breakdown’s body to fight him, then finds out it was all a Con ruse so they could capture you! He growled punching a hole in the base’s wall as Miko watched on concerned; the whole base was walking on eggshells with Bulky since your capture.

When a call from Wheeljack caught everyone’s attention.

“ _Yo,Wheeljack to base! You aren’t going to believe who I Found! …I don’t wanna ruin it’s [chuckles] oh man, just don’t shoot anything gray and (f/c)! okay?! and Bulkhead? you are welcome!_ ”

The wandering wrecker advised as the bots went to the tarmac to see what Wheeljack was talking about.They froze when he came out carrying a Femme in his arms.

the bots were confused at first as to why Wheeljack had them with him, before figuring out what Jackie was talking about.

When they saw the Decepticon shield on the Femme’s {body part of choice} (Y/n)’s face and (Y/c) optics staring up at them anxiously, as the others stared back at them in stunned silence.

When Bulkhead spoke up. “Y/n?” he said unsure walking up the them the Ai turned Bot nodded “Hi Bulky.” the green wrecker took them from Wheeljack and did something he’s always wanted held them close.  
⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒

 **Smokescreen** :

It was his fault. He was the one to push you into hacking into the Cons mainframe. He was the one who brought you onto the ship. He was who got you caught! and he was the coward who ran away and left you…

Smokescreen winced as he walked passed the med-bay. Ratchet has kept you under his watch since Magnus brought you back. The cons had forced you into some sparkless shell and were planning to use you against the Autobots!

Luckily Ultra magnus had found you, before they wiped your memory and reprogrammed you. Smokescreen was wandering the base not paying attention.

***Ultra Magnus…You deserved someone brave like him! not some cowardly youngling playing hero! (Y/n) Probably hates me for running and abandoning them***

Smokescreen was so deep in thought he bumped into someone he looked down and froze when he saw (Y/n) the Femme rubbing their helm and data pads scattered around the floor.

“Y-y/n! what are you doing out of the med-bay?!” he asked as the (y/c) optics looked up at him.

“Ratchet wanted me to test out my stability and asked me get data-pads” the praxian doors twitched as he watched them collect the pads then sit there looking panicked “Y/n?” they looked up at him.

“My legs won't work...I can’t get up.” Smokescreen blinked feeling conflicted, before awkwardly picking them up and carried them back to med-bay but, Ratchet was nowhere to be found Smokescreen went to go look for him when Y/n grabbed his wrist.

“Smokey? stay please?” the praxian blinked stunned They even wanted him around after what he did. when Ratchet came he was annoyed finding two uninjured bots sleeping in his bay.  
♭♪♭♪♭♪♭♪♭♪♭♪♭♪

**Ultra Magnus:**

Ultra Magnus was still in the med-bay glaring at the claw that had once been his servo.

when the the doors slid open and Ratchet came in carrying a Decepticon Femme in his arms, the wrecker glared at the pit-spawn glitch.“What is _that_ doing here?” he hissed as Ratchet laid them down on the berth next to him, Magnus leaned away like they were filthy and diseased.

“Not now, Y/n…can you hear me?” the medic asked Magnus stood straight up  _ ***(Y/n)?** *  _and got a good look at the con’s face and optics they were (y/ec).  the second in command felt ice form in his fuel pump. He got off the berth and over to yours. as Ratchet kept trying to stabilize them,

“I know this is a lot to take in. but, you need to focus.”

“I’ll focus as-as s0soon as I f-figure o0ut whos-whose talking!”

“Damn,Pit blasted Cons…what are you doing up? go sit down!”

  
“ _Ma_ -mmag Magnus  _sir_ -s-ssir I-i’m sor _rry_. I’m n-n0 not.. fe _ee_ ling w-well-well.”

UltraMagnus winced as they tried to speak, their optics kept dimming and turning back on. the large bot approached them and put his good servo on the Femme’s face making them looked at him “The cons did this to you? why would they…"Magnus asked caressing them, it was Ironic he always dreamed touching them. But, never like this!

Ratchet who was checking his scans and checking (Y/n) memories and was utterly disgusted. "They forced (Y/n) into that shell and were trying to reprogram them into a killer.” the medic hissed recalling the files he found “Now the trauma from that is overwhelming their systems she can’t handle it! Now sit down ” Ratchet growled going back to work.

when (Y/n)’s system suddenly started to stabilize, confusing the medic at how it was doing that so quickly? he looked over at the AI turned bot and saw them being cradled by Magnus. who telling them to calm down, focus on his voice and keep their eyes on him.

The medic felt like a third-wheel and awkwardly exited the room and left the couple to their own. the next couple days consisted of Magnus trying to teach (Y/n) how-to walk and get use to their new body.  
•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪♪•♪••♪•♪  
  
end


	22. Mtmte/kagepro crossover

Tumblr ask:[here](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://designationpinknoise.tumblr.com/post/164435094429)  
  
Okay! I love the Kagerou daze series! my fav character is Ene, hope you don’t mind them being female? I’m used to writing for girls.  
●◆●◆●◆●◆●◆●◆●◆

**Drift: stealing eyes/mind-reading.**

Drift was very curious about his girlfriend, even before asking her out. from her love for exploring to her upbeat attitude and smile was addictive, And nothing ever seemed to bring (Y/n) down! Or so Drift thought, as he wandered passed Ten who seemed to be talking with someone, the swordsmech thought nothing of it, until he saw (Y/n) leaning against the wall eyes glowing red as Ten continued chatting happily with her.

“I never seen them live, are they any good?”

“Ten…”

“Really? I might consider it, ever hear of Trocadero?”

“Ten?”

“Oh yeah, they’re awesome!”

Drift hummed and continued on his way to Swerve’s then stopped _glowing red eyes?!_ he immediately back tracked; and froze, when he saw his girlfriend’s eyes glowing like two red rubies instead of their normal (y/e) color! She noticed Drift staring and blinked her eyes went back to normal color. She looked horror-stricken and took off running with Drift in hot pursuit which is pretty dumb of her considering her boyfriend can turn into a sports car.

which he did and caught her and drove to his hab-suite for answers needless to say Drift was disturbed when he learned about the Medusa ritual, he avoids (Y/n) for a little bit. then comes back because he missed her and realized if the other person hadn’t sacrificed themselves, then Y/n wouldn’t be with him and he would be alone.

…That and, now that Drift knows she can read minds. he can tease her, with all naughty thoughts he wants.~ and no one would-be the wiser.  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

**Rodimus: concealing eyes**

Rodimus was stumped with his human, one minute she standing in front of him staring having a staring contest.Next thing he knew she disappears! well to his optics anyways,

his thermals scanner could see her along with some weird bubble thing.was she using some sort of cloaking field generator?

He shook his helm no, humans don’t have that sort of tech! He pouted and slowly reached over and tapped the “bubble” like it’s soapy counterpart; it popped and he could see (y/n) clearly along with her glowing red eyes, instead of the usual (Y/c).

“now, I’m no expert on humans. but, I know they don’t have red eyes…or turn invisible”

“I’m a ghost.”

“Yeah, and I’m the princess of Canada.”

“I’m serious! sort of…if only I hadn’t jumped.”

Rodimus was still skeptical as his girlfriend explained her story, her family was abusive and ignored as she was the result of her fathers cheating and one day Y/n had enough.

she just wanted to go away to disappear. so, she went to the highest place in town and jumped.

But, she wasn’t alone an old man a complete stranger followed after her, he saved her that day. but, at the cost his own life…

“Then I woke up on bench in park nearby. I didn’t go home that night or the next” (y/n) frowned as Rodimus stared at her with a frown “So, you really think you’re a ghost?” Y/n went to yell at him.

only for a pair surprisingly warm metal lips suddenly pull her into a heated kiss before pulling away “you taste and feel pretty alive to me.” The (y/hc) face turned bright red, matching her eyes before disappearing again

Rodimus snickered and made mental note to ask if her little trick can make bots invisible too?  
■▲■▲■▲■▲■▲■▲■▲

**Brainstorm x mute reader: Deceiving eyes**

Brainstorm thought he was going crazy! he swore up and down that he saw Magnus’s and Nautica’s Holo-avatar walk passed him in the last half hour but, he just got of the comm with Nautica.

The femme swore she was with Magnus at Swerve’s and they weren’t using their avatars! So,then who the hell was?…it was probably the twentieth time he’d seen them pass when he finally got a look at these phantoms.

Brainstorm then noticed the difference in details hair, was (y/c) the clothing was same, but had (y/fc) hoodie tied around their waist and their eyes were glowing red!

His first thought was a Decepticon had snuck aboard! But, the more he kept looking, the more familiar this mystery person was to him.

“Y/n?” the Nautica double froze as Brainstorm curiously approached them “That is you isn’t it?” the scientist asked curiosity rousing inside him. the girl shook her head “I know it’s you, there’s only one organic on this ship.”

he stated she would’ve got him but, if it weren’t for the red eyes and hair, you would have fooled him, Now how she got her hands on an avatar projector Brainstorm would like to know!

The illusion disappeared as he scanned her body only for the blue and white found no projection tech on (Y/n)! Brainstorm blinked as she grinned turned into Whirl’s avatar. stuck her tongue out at him and ran with Brainstorm running hot on her heels.

When he finally caught up to (Y/n) it took Brainstorm a few seconds, to realize his girlfriend was feeling lonely and wanted his attention. Maybe after a little loving he’ll ask about her abilities later.   
⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒⇔⇒

**Whirl: Immortality eyes**

Whirl was actually happy for once why? because (Y/n) The cute A.I. chick living in that earth crummy earth computer finally accepted to be his girlfriend!

He had Perceptor work on this hovering orb projector so she wasn’t just stuck in the computer anymore! She can form a holo-avatar and roam around the ship all she wants though there some downside she couldn’t form her legs, they sort of faded into shiny shimmery pixels past her. …uh what did Ratchet call it? Timbits!…no, Tibia that’s it! so she just sort of floated around instead walking.

Not that it bothered Whirl though the others were a little weirded out by it.  
sometimes for shits and giggles she’d hover up behind them, Her red eyes glowed gleefully just to see how long it would take before they realized the digitized girl was behind them. The copter bot and his girlfriend had a good laugh hearing Rodimus scream like a little femmeling as he shouted.

“where did you come from?!” and in an instant Whirl stopped laughing and paused that was good question…

Where did (Y/n) come from? sure, he heard that earth had AIs. but, not as advanced or “alive” as his girlfriend, there was always something he couldn’t shake off about her. So, one night he asked. that is how he learned about the Medusa legend, her and her classmates murder the lost of her body and waking up in this one. “So, you’re like me?” his claw gestured to his body his yellow optic dimmed as she thought it over.

“I suppose…”

“Do you ever miss it?”

“My body or earth?”

“Both…I guess.”

“Earth I’m gonna have to say no, humans are douchebags! And My memory is a fuzzy. but. I recall having some sort of terminal illness. that caused me to blackout a lot. So, its not like I had all the time in the world.”

(Y/n) said with a shrug ,That was first time in a longtime,that Whirl felt something other then anger...Empathy.

**…♪…♪…♪…♪…♪…♪…♪…♪…♪**

**Megatron: Petrify eyes the half Medusa girl.**

Megatron was stunned when he walked into the medbay and saw the stowaway Skids had found in the vents. The woman looked up at him equally surprised “(Y/n)That’s not possib-I… How are you still?” his optics scanned her face from the odd scale like patterns on her cheeks, Red eyes and y/c long hair First-aid looked between them “You know her?”

The ex-warlord nodded he explained that the two of you on earth when she was just child no older then 13 that was over 50 years ago! Rodimus jumped in on this staring her directly in the eyes the human stared up at him fearful.

“she definitely looks good for a sixty year old granny! are you sur-…”

“Yes! I am sure she…Rodimus?”

“_”

“Rodimus stop playing around!”

Megatron grabbed his shoulder and the flame colored bot, fell to the floor stiff like a statue still in his leaning position First-aid quickly scanned him. Megatron looked on concerned when suddenly! Rodimus jumped to his feet confused and horrified before looking at the woman. “m-monster.” and ran the medbay “she put him in stasis!"First-aid said showing Megatron the results the two bots looks at the woman berth staring forlornly at the direction Rodimus ran to.

her hair wiggled in agitation before glancing at them, then averted her eyes as both mechs cautiously approached her, as Megatron spoke up.

"Why did you do that to Rodimus?”

“I didn’t mean to! he called me names and he got to close! …and.”  
  
“You were scared, hmm. How did you do it? you have no weaponry or tech that would’ve.”

“I just looked at him! my…eyes they’re special like my mothers and grandmother…I’m not a monster!”

The following weeks were rough, Rung and Magnus had come to see the so called “Monster.” only to deem her non-threatening all she did was put Rodimus is stasis it’s not like she did it on purpose! Besides, that ability could come in handy with their more rowdy crewmates. though that went over like a lead balloon with Megatron.

who was obviously fond of the little Medusa she had explained her heritage and ancestors curse to the ex-warlord, It definitely explained why she hadn’t aged much in 50 years “How old are you by the way?” he asked while the sat in his Hab-suite reading.

“196, I age one year every ten years.”

“Well that’s good to know.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because now I can court you without "robbing the cradle” as you earthling say.“

Y/n eyes widened a looked Megatron straight in the eye accidentally freezing him "Nath ah amaig!” she heard Rodimus scream and saw him frozen mid-step holding a data pad “opps.”


	23. Super Strength ask

_**Anonymous asked:** _

_**G1 Prowl, Rewind/Chromedome Brainstorm, Rodimus and Swerve: reacting/finding out that their tiny Human SO has super strength! like Shizuo Heiwajima strong!**_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(*Cracks knuckles* here we go!)**

**Prowl:**

He was in one of his moods again, something set him off! because next thing (name) knew; the table was flying straight towards them! by the time Prowl remembered they were in the room with him it was too late,

the police bot thought he killed them. when suddenly the table was flung from the ground straight towards him!   
Prowl dodged out of the way as the table slammed into the wall!

His optics went to the table to floor, and saw his very much alive SO out of breath and glaring at him. “Do that again when I’m in the room and I’ll tear your arms off.” they hissed as Prowl gawked at them before glitching.  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

**Rewind &Chromedome:**

Two mech were stunned as they watch their lover lift a shocked Ten off of them after someone started a bar fight and threw the legislator on the tiny organic,

all the bot were silent in awe as the pissed off human shouted “which one of just threw Ten at me?!” a shocked mech raised his hand without thinking,

(name) smirked before calmly putting Ten down and threw a table at them, all while their lovers gawked as another fight broke out luckily Chromedome and Rewind got the human out, before turning to his conjux “You…Recorded all that, right?” the smaller mech nodded

“Good because I may have to rewatch it, to make sure my optics weren’t malfunctioning.”

“you and me both Domey.”

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-

**Rodimus:**

One word after seeing them knock out and drag and Fort Max to the med-bay after a ptsd flashback, “BITCHIN!” then will try to test their strength and temperament by hosting an arm wrestling match against everyone.

It doesn’t end well. c'os by the end of the day (Name) has had enough bullcrap, and literally throws him out of their hab-suite, and makes him sleep in the hall then gives him the silent treatment all week.

**-::-:-:-:-:-:-::-**

**Brainstorm:**

Similar to Rodimus’s reaction except he immediately went into scientist mode! asking weird questions and testing how much weight their SO can lift, especially when angry.

Brainstorm Will purposely mass displace and drop from the ceiling, vents or any high place; just so [Name] will catch him, then dramatically shouts.

“My hero!~♪”

before smooching them to his [bf/gf]’s and Perceptor’s churnning they both just want to get some work done!.

:::-:::-::-::::-:::-  
  
 **Swerve:**

Was shocked to say the least, he briefly wonders if this is what it’s like to be Prowl? was he having a glitch?! Apparently he wasn’t the only one to think that; as he and the other bots watched his SO lift Whirl over their head and throw him out of the bar!

When his human asked to fill in for Ten, he humored them. said sure and silently giggled every time he saw them watch the customers intently. Then Whirl got into a tiff with Trailcutter over who sang “Hurt” first and the punches started flying,

Swerve ran from behind the bar to grab {Name} when his human clocked Trailcutter in the face knocking him out cold then turned to a stunned Whirl throwing him out of the bar. He later took the organic to Ratchet who figured out they had some genetic defect, that caused their inhuman strength.  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
original post:[here](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://designationpinknoise.tumblr.com/post/161992616769)


	24. Where do babies com from?

 

**anonymous  asked:**

**How would the bots on the Lost Light react if a techno-organic child age 4-6 who's very curious, went around asking were do babies come from?**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rodimus: “Ask Ratchet.”

Ratchet: _* Silently stares*_ Hands them a lollipop and locks them out of the med-bay.

Ultra-Magnus: “Did Whirl put you up to this?”

Redalert: ***glitches***

Bluestreak: “C-can we talk about something else like…uh Puppies! everyone loves puppies…* _five minute rambling about dogs.*_ till the kid wanders off.

Swerve: ***flabbergasted silence***

Perceptor & Brainstorm: **the kid is not allowed to go _them_ or the _lab_.**

Nautica: She Has no clue, looks it up ***fans click on*** sputters an excuse, and locks the kid out of her room.

Getaway: "Well hey there kiddo!~"

Kid: *deadpanned voice* _no_.

Getaway: "okay then."

Fort max: "A-ask Rung”

Rung: _***fogged up glasses***_ hands them more candy locks them out of his office.

Megatron: [same reaction as Magnus except he blames Rodimus]

Drift: **_*pretends to meditate*_**

Tailgate: ***burst out crying***

Trailcutter: “Ask _*hic*_ again in T _*hic*_ ten years…”

Whirl : when two flesh bags like each other, they fu-..ack! ***Cyclonus punches him***

Cyclonus:  Silently takes them back to his hab-suite....he’s their Guardian.


	25. Dredwing and Ultramagnus x Drunk! readers

_Anonymous asked:_

_The TFP Bots/Cons taking care of their drunk or hungover S.O.? extra points if the cybertronians didn't know humans could get drunk._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Considering I was drunk when I read this and am still semi-hungover (ey, bite the dog yo!) I understand where its coming from. But, for my DS and hands sake I think I’ll Write Dreadwing and UltraMagnus._  
  
original post: [here](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://designationpinknoise.tumblr.com/post/162813854874)

☆★☆★☆★☆★★☆★  
 **Bots/Cons POV:**

At first they didn’t really understand who was calling, or why they needed someone to take care of you. were you hurt? attacked by their enemies?! there was only one way to find out as they drove or/opened the ground bridge to your location.

▲●●●●●●●●●●●●▼  
Cons:

**Dreadwing:**   
_[reader in their mid-twenties]_

The blue flyer frowned as he looked around the bars interior. half the patrons were either passed out or getting dragged out by their friends, he was very confused by their behavior. These organics seem as though they were overcharged on high-grade?

He grimaced watching one femme purging in a garbage can before her friends helped her out the door.as a burly male approached him “You Dred?” the man asked gruffly the blonde avatar nodded. “Good, Y/N! YOUR RIDES HERE!” he yelled as a [y/hc] woman pulled herself off a stool,Almost stumbling as she shakenly made her way over to Dreadwing.

Who shot the male a look “Hey don’t look at me! she’s the one who drank two green russians and did 37 BJ shots.” he huffed “in a row?” a random male slurred from somewhere causing [Y/n] and the left over patrons to burst out giggling like children.Before Dreadwing picked her up and carry her out of the bar. only for the bartender whistle causing the flyer to turn around;and knocked his girlfriend’s head into the wall causing the whole bar wince.

She started to sob and Dreadwing mentally panicked as the bartender handed him, the drunk girl’s car keys before leaving the bar. as he got her back on the Nemesis;his girlfriend was knocked out the second he laid her down on his berth.

the blue and gold fly shook his helm “Troublesome femme.” he huffed before turning in himself. The next morning [Y/n] was living in hell!

her head hurt she couldn’t keep anything down; and had to explained what alcohol was the cons and vowed she was never drinking again! (bull-scrap!)

●☆☆★★☆☆★★☆☆★★●

Ultramagnus:   
[reader is 18]

He almost regretted answering the call, as he approached a house. He could hear loud music and see colorfull lights blaring from inside. and passed out juveniles everywhere!How the authorities weren’t called was a mystery. But, that wasn’t his concern at the moment.

His main concern was finding [Y/n] and getting her home! he activated his holo-avatar and walked inside were someone handed him a red cup he scanned the amber colored liquid suspiciously;

** { Contents: Alcohol vol 5.5 Consists of: fermented yeast,sugar,water,barley. **

** Threat level ???} **

Ultramagnus grimaced as he awkwardly handed the cup to someone else, before looking around the “Party” for a familiar [Y/Hc]. only for someone bump into him; he whirled around and found his very wobbly girlfriend.

“hi…Maggie˜♪”

“y-[Y/n!] why weren’t you outside?”

“…huh?…”

“Are…are you inebriated?!”

“pft! No, are you Ine*hic*briated?”

The couple stared each other down “that was bad timing…” the drunken girl slurred as Magnus went into a trance like state, he silently grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house. He didn’t even realize he was squeezing [Y/n]’s hand till he felt her struggle and tug “you’re hurting me..” she whined he snapped out of his daze, then shot her a cold stare; before pulling her arm out using that trick Miko used on Jack he gave it a slight twist, causing her to yelp and pull away to see he gave her an indian burn.

“You’re mean…

"Good! Let that be a reminder of what would’ve happened if it wasn’t me who showed up.”

he huffed before he helped her into his Alt-mode, it was a silent drive back to [Y/n] house, as she was already falling asleep when helped her inside of her house;

If [Y/n] thought her drunken escapes were over she was wrong, as the {y/hc} girl had to go through a dreadful hangover listening to Ratchet, Optimus and UltraMagnus; lecturing her over:The dangers of alcohol, her irresponsible behavior, going to the party alone, and underage drinking! Luckily she wasn’t the only being lectured.

Ratchet noticed her arm the medic asked what happened, then went off on Magnus, on the potential dangers of him accidentally breaking her arm. and the danger third-degree friction burns.


	26. MTMTE X Android!reader

Anonymous asked:

How would Whirl, Tailgate, First-aid, and Drift react to their SO was an android after an accident like scraplet attack or Accidental Energon exposure? or getting suck out of an air lock. [here](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://designationpinknoise.tumblr.com/post/161829577874)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whirl Scraplet attack:**

“Hey Fleshy! where are you?” The helicopter bot was running around with a fire extinguisher he heard there were scraplets running around the ship! and was concerned for his SO he knew scraplets wouldn’t eat them.

Truth be told? That didn’t make him feel any better,“Ya better fricken answer me or-” he heard a scream; and rushed into a hall and saw three those little terrors chomping on his SO arm and Legs! Whirl growled and sprayed the little bastards down with the extinguisher before stomping on them.

Whirl then turn and felt his spark freeze; when he saw the chucks missing on their arm, to reveal metal and wires instead of guts and red stuff. “What the hell are you?” he said His SO just stared at their Arm. “I don’t know.” he silently took them to medbay, and learned what was going on.

Guess Whirl doesn’t have to worry about his SO getting old and pruney anytime soon.

:::::::::::::::

**Tailgate:Energon consumption.**

Tailgate was freaking out as he ran out of Swerve’s Crying; at random bots to get out of the freaking way! as clutched his SO to his chest.  
How could he be so careless? he should have kept a better eye on them! when sitting at the bar otherwise he would have noticed his tiny SO getting offered an energon shot by one of the mechs!

He didn’t notice until he came back from Cyclonus’s table, and asked what they were drinking? he didn’t think anything of it. Till’ he recalled Cyclonus telling him humans can’t drink energon it’s toxic to them!

  
When he got to the med-bay Ratchet scanned his SO and look shocked, He couldn’t find anything wrong at all; he then did full exam and showed Tailgate the results. His SO wasn’t human they weren’t even organic! “What? why didn’t you say anything?” The little droid blinked back tears. “i didn’t know.” both of them bursts out crying as Ratchet kicked them out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**First-aid Falling from a hight place:**

Fear shot through the young Medic as he watched his SO laying limply in his hands.he told them to be careful when walking around the vents with Skids! who he could hear apologizing to him over and over again...before a tiny whimper snapped him out his stupor. the white and red mech stared down at the tiny body in his hands, as they stared to twitch and slowly sat “what hit me?” they whined rubbing their head as First-aid and Skids gawked at them.

“(Y/n)? I …you …how?” First-aid couldn’t come up with a coherent sentence as Skids glitched and fainted, Before the young medic hug them to his face. His SO looked up at him tired and confused.“What’s wrong? First-aid?"he was silent as he scanned their body they weren’t human and he didn’t care!  "Don’t ever do that to me again!” he sobbed hugging them again.

  
:::::::::::::::::::::

**Drift Oxygen malfunction:**

Drift was devistated when he got the call, his SO’s life was possibly extinguished, by the ship’s life support malfunctioning. he bit back the lubricant tears that threatened to fall as he approach their shared hab-suite. He ex-vented before cautiously opening the door only to freeze when he saw them; sitting calmly on the tiny bed on his nightstand reading like nothing was happening. 

  
“Hey Drift…” they saw his bewilderment and looked concerned “What’s wrong-” they were shocked when he suddenly mass displaced and wrapped his hand around their neck. They both stared at each other in shock,before Drift’s hand let go of their neck and slowly travelled to their chest and held it their and frowned.

“You…aren’t human.”

“What are you talking about? of course I am!”

“No, You’re not. there’s no flowing oxygen in this room right now.”

“…y-You’re lying. I am human!”

“then why don’t you have a heartbeat?” He asked as his SO still gave him a look of disbelief. before frantically checking their wrist for a pulse! the look of fear and confusion slowly becoming evident on their face. Drift frowned _"they really didn’t know?"_ the sword’s mech ex-vented and hugged them as he commed Ratchet and explained the situation, then made an appointment with Rung to get to bottom to this mystery. It took a few weeks but, eventually his SO was back to normal. and Drift was happy that they weren’t going to leave him anytime soon. 

::::::::::::::::


	27. Transfomers oc: Pinknoise

**Name:**   **Pinknoise**  
  
**Alias: Piper Smith**  
  
**Species: Cybertronian  
  
Class: pretender**  
  
**Height in stealth mode: 5'8"  
  
Height in bot mode: 19'8".**  
  
**Earth Affiliations:  SiLo foundation.  
  
War Affiliation: neutral   
  
Alt-mode** : Cybertronian vehicle that resembles a black Can-am [Spyder](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/05/15/000515501a494574ad8835e33a48a74a.jpg), with pink uv/bio-lights that change color depending on her mood.  
  
  
**Backstory prewar:**  
Pinknoise was born on Cybertron to Soundwave and his spark-mate Storm chaser  
which makes her the niece of Megatron, as Storm was his younger sister. unfortunately Pinknoise never got to know her carrier as she had passed away in a lab explosion, (She was Shockwave’s assistant)when she was just barely year old.  
  
Soundwave raised her as best he could. Considering their low social class and minimal wages he and Megatron made in the mines and gladiator pits. However, if neither could watch her a young data clerk by the name of Orion Pax stepped in and offered a hand from time to time, Orion even taught her how to read when she was around 10 years old. (that’s how bad it was.)  
  
**Civil war and leaving for earth**  
Pinknoise was around 12-13 when the war broke out Soundwave sent her off planet to protect her from the conflict. She was in stasis for about 400 years until 1998 when her pod crashed in the outskirts of Jasper, from there Pinknoise had scanned a human form, which unfortunately transfigured her into an infant She was found and taken in by woman named Olivia her human foster mother, who up until now didn’t know her adopted child was an alien.  
  
She lived a fairly normal childhood with Ms. Smith, till’ SiLo caught wind of her _second nature_ , and recruited her after a long career work as a recon specialist,she now works undercover at Jasper High as their Computer science teacher, monitoring the autobot’s charges and makes sure stay out of trouble…(Raff may be on to her.)  
  
 

 **What she looks in Stealth mode**  
Her human form resembles a female with fair skin in her late teens to early twenties, She is of average height, with long black hair and pink eyes, who always wears dark colored clothing, headphones, sunglasses and carries a gameboy around.

 **Bot-form**  
  
The top her helm resembles a pair of those cat-ear headphones that change color with her optics and biolights depending on her mood, when in combat mode she has a retractable Visor and mouth-guard, which is a nod at her father’s G1 model.  
  
she’s roughly the same-size as Arcee. maybe a bit shorter with black armor and pink lining on her shoulders, she has wheels on the bottom of her ped’s (think bayverse Sideswipe) and skates around.

her main weapon of choice is her third wheel. ** _(I’m not gonna lie it looks like a freaking fidget spinner.)_**  she uses it like projectile weapon where she uses different sound wave frequencies to control where it goes, like her father she has a mini-con an Owl named oculist, that she uses to keep an eye on her mother and human friends.

===============================


	28. Transformers scenario: Bodyswap

**The following is a non-profit fanbase Story Transformers is property of Hasbro. please support the official release.**

 

**LL/MTMTE Rodimus and Amber**

"nhg...bah!" Rodimus optics came online as he looked around his Habsuite, But it wasn't his suite it was Starfire's room? ::when did I?...:: it was then he felt something off. why was it cold? and why was his chest so heavy? Rodimus went to reach and froze when a long braid fell over his shoulder and he looked at it confused as something moving in his chest. as his hand pressed against his right side instead of hard metal he felt soft flesh!

Rodimus started to panic he flew from the bed, ran into the bathroom turned the lights on... A scream pierced the air loud enough to alert security! he heard the door swish open as someone sighed in annoyance "Not the bloody captain too..."  before everything went dark. When he came to second time; Rodimus was very shocked to see his worried self looking down at well,... himself. "Starfire?" he groaned still dazed and not used to his feminine voice  "Yeah?" his body answered back awkwardly "How did this happen?" they asked still in shock/

Star-rod...Rodfire? stared off into space trying come up with an answer than shrugged "A wizard did it?..." she joked Rodimus frowned clearly not in the mood. "Don't gimme that look! That's my look!" she huffed  pointing at his uh...her face. then crossed her, well..his arms " All i know is that I took a nap and woke up like this, then we found you inside me...okay, that sounded wrong." She explained while her boyfriend? looked panicked "B-but how do we switch back...not that I don't mind the boobs. But we can't stay like this forever!" he started to hyperventilate as Amber tried to snap him out of it "Look Brainstorm and Percy are working on it! Now just calm down before my body- "  Before Rodimus could even blink Starfire's body had [shifted](https://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Starfire-Amber-Rose-bot-form-720981788) to a bot mode about 10ft tall decked out in orange and gold. he looked at his refection then at his girlfriend/body trying to sneak away "Starfire ...." he hissed the techno organic knew she was gonna get it when they got back to normal.

**Cygate x Paige**

Chaos that's what was going with Paige and Cyclonus right now, as they watched Tailgate running around a sobbing mess one would think it was like any other panic attack except for the big aft chompizoid in the room...Well, three actually, see this morning when they woke up the trio were shocked to find their bodies had switched. Paige was in Tailgate's body, Cyclonus was in Paige's and you can guess where Tailgate was...as his lovers watched Cyclonus's body running around crying "ohmygodohmygodohmygod...whatarewegonnadowhatarwegonnado..."etc. It was kind of funny in its own way. if Paige and Cyclonus weren't thinking the same thing. It was kind of surreal for them, Paige and Tailgate felt very out of their element being giant and clumsy. 

While Cyclonus felt exposed...It felt like he was in a cybertronians body. but the same time stuck in he avatar's body, it was just ...off. Like it was and wasn't him. Everything seemed like it could up and kill him at any second! He shuddered at the morbid thoughts that plagued his mind, then shook his head looking for a distraction...and after a few moments opted to examine his droid lover's body from their perspective. He curiously stretched it's arm noting how small their hands were. and felt every little nick and dent on it's artificial skin, he frowned there were a lot of them."What's your skin made of?" the question caused Tailgate to stop and Paige to jump. "why are you curious about that?!" Tailgate asked still panicking as Paige picked up on what Cy was doing. 

"My skin is made artificial fibers and clone tissue, the fibers tighten and harden when in combat allowing extra protection against ballistic force such as bullets."

"But not blades?"

"Bladed weapons can still harm me. However, the enemy would have to get close or have aim like Miss Yuki or Prof. Coutez."

"...hm"

Cyclonus stared at a rather large burn on her thigh and went to ask about feeling pain. but, a somewhat calmed down Tailgate beat him to it, Paige explained she can regulate her body's sensory and temperature... it went on back asking questions about each other, Til Perceptor announced he and Brainstorm figured out how to which them back.

 

_**[Odyssey au]** _

**Janis and Prowl**

"it's not funny Landmine..." Prowl hissed blowing blond hair out of his face brown eyes glaring up at his sparkmate's guardian, who was on the ground laughing his aft off a the couple's _predicament_ "Oh-ho-ho...heh Frag yeah it is!" the ex con snorted as he wiped lubricant from his optics, as Prowl growled wishing he was back in his body! So, he can show Landmine where he can shove that sense of his,...Before turning his attention back to Janis who was passed on the ground...

You see wheeljack was experimenting on a new "lie detector" that could read thoughts, unfortunately due to unforeseen... Sideswipe jump scare! it blew up and blasted a odd purple energy wave, that washed over Prowl and Janis when they came out of it. The couple were shocked to find they swaped bodies! Janis more so then Prowl; who tried in vain to calm her down, the poor girl started hyper venting panicking when Perceptor said it might be permanent! a one armed Wheeljack didn't make it any better by saying "are ya sure? this seems like an improvement to me." Prowl was clearly affronted while Janis glitched and passed out on the ground since...that's where Landmine came in. they needed help moving her to medbay...a few hours later they were back to normal thanks to Ratchet and Ironhide [ _who also got switched]_  who scared the living tar out of Wheeljack by saying. 

Ratchet (Irohide) "Y'all are gonna fix this.~"

Ironhide [Ratchet] "...or we're going to fix you..."

(["got it?"])

Wheeljack "...ok"

 **Perceptor and Cordelia**  

Neither had noticed till' one of the SiLo researchers asked for help on some algorithms, Perceptor had taken one step and he realized how far the floor suddenly was! and how close he was to becoming a red smear on the lab's white tile floor. if not for Cordelia's quick reflex which knock the wind out of him, Perceptor grimaced as he recalled the many times he done this for Cordelia  ** _[mental note be more gentle to Cori.]_** he blinked then looked up at his assistant/ lover in his body who sighed relieved, then noticed their curious  _predicament_  "oh, dear." they said simultaneously, before going to work and realized that the back blast of Wheeljack's device was was still circulating it shouldn't be permanent...So,no reason to panic that was until Perceptor felt how exhausted Cordelia's body was and an empty gurgling feeling in her abdomine, caused him to frown "Cori..." his body stood up straighter. He never calls her that in public unless she's pissed him off!

"um...yes?"

"when did you last eat?..."

"...um...t-w...three days.."

"...Get out..."

He snapped at the lab techs who were already out the door, let's just say  it's a good thing these walls were sound proof, c'os when Percy's mad he scarier then Ratchet, a few minutes later a rather pale faced Cordelia was being carried by Perceptor "-oing to sleep even if i have to strap you to the damn berth!?" again neither seemed notice they were back to normal as they were to caught up in their own world.


	29. Knockout/Breakdown x Feral!child OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my original post on my Blog

 

Knockout was not very happy mech at the moment, when his conjux said he had a surprise for him. he expected high grade or maybe some new wax; not an unconscious human sparkling! The cherry mech grimaced as he eyed the tiny thing; It's long matted hair that was so dirty he couldn't tell what color it was, and it was swaddled one of Breakdown's shammy rags. So, it was safe to say they had no clothes... he had half the mind of throwing it and Breakdown out the airlock when the blue mech started the conversation off by "we should  Raise IT!"   
  
Knockout grimaced with the idea of raising some filthy organic. He won't do It!...it was beneath him! no matter how much Breakdown begged and pouted how tiny, defenseless …and malnourished it...She was.The cherry medic was adamant and told his conjux to put her back where he found her.  
  
"I can't do that Doc."  
  
"Why...it's not that hard! just drop her back home"  
  
"she doesn't have a home."  
  
"If You're just saying that so I'll say- 

"I'm serious!" Breakdown snapped causing The cherry red mech to jump Breakdown rarely snapped or raised his voice at him, So when he did; Knockout knew to damn well listen. The blue wrecker sighed "While I was scouting for energon, I found her near this cave... I didn't wanna go in, it left bad smell in the air... like death. But, Starscream would have my helm if I didn't so I went...and primus there was bones and that red stuff humans leak when they're hurt..."   
  
He paused breifly to think "Blood?" Knockout answered for him Breakdown nodded and continued "anyways I followed the blood and found her cuddling a large furry creature that appeared to be dead." The ex-wrecker sighed shaking his helm "poor thing didn’t even try to run. just growled and tried fight me. only to knocked herself out when she tried headbutting me." Breakdown finished explaining  how he got a hold of the little femmeling, causing Knockout Sparkling care programming to go on high alert.

Knockout took her from the large mech started scanning her. so, many bruises and bug bites on her she appeared to be 4... who leaves a toddler to fend for themselves!? Breakdown was kicked out of the med bay, while Knockout finished his examination and made sure she wasn't concussed from attacking Breakdown when he let his conjux back in when he was sure the child was fine.    
  
However Knockout had to keep her comatose for a while, he could give the newly named Feralheart proper care and her shots, Needless to say she was not a happy camper when she woke up, the Feral started screaming and growling whenever one them approached her, she would kick and scratch when that didn’t work.

Breakdown nearly had a sparkattack, when she scratched K.O.s paint shocking enough the medic didn’t even snap or attack her. “Why are you looking at me like that? She doesn’t know any better.” he stared gobsmacked  as the medic fixed the damage then went back to work; a year passed and Feralheart seemed to be getting rehabilitated, the ship was well aware of their littlest addition when Knockout was caught sneaking in toys, clothes and food for his daughter, surprisingly Megatron either didn't care or saw an reliable future asset, that was till he went into a coma.

Feralheart or Ferra Heartly as she was know to the humans. Her dads signed her up for physio therapy which was going great she was getting better at walking thought her speech was still a bit behind for a child her age. which they were working on.  
  
She even come to trust to the two cons point where she lets BD and KO carry her around now, she was looking healthier too. her hazel-green eyes sparkled with curiosity and joy when ever one of her papas was near by, and her Long brown hair was shining, thought they had no extent to just how sharp their little one was.   
  
then one night Feralheart woke up and saw her red papa awake. she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “kno-kno” he noticed she her staring, “oh, sorry Sparkling did I wake you?” she wiggled away from out cold Breakdown and reached out to him, KO picked her up and let her curl up against the his neck cables as she watched him read over a data-pad she pointed at the bot schematics.

“who?”

“that’s lord Megatron.”

l-Lorb mebbyzron?“

"Heh, Close enough, he’s currently in a stais in papa’s med-bay, for some reason his energon intake aren’t responding properly.”

He noticed her staring intently at the datapad before point a near Megatron neck and spoiler, and yelled “Bad! Bad!” shocking her red papa and waking her blue daddy up.  
who looked around thinking the autobot were attacking, before looking at his conjux, and femmeling bewildered, as Knockout awkwardly tried to calm her down only to be called to the medbay by Soundwave who was standing by the comatose warlord.

as Knockout handed Feral to the communication officer and he and Breakdown started working on their boss, when the red medic thought about his daughter’s behavior the checked the places she pointed out.and found the intake cables were blocked and corroded by crystallized energon! his spoiler was bent in a way that it would’ve been impossible to notice the damage until it was to late! Knockout looked at the damage then at his daughter and smiled “well, aren’t you a little genius.” the girl giggled while a [?] appeared on Soundwaves visor.


	30. Knockdown fic questions and answers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also from my blog

_**Knockout and Breakdowns human aliases are Dr. Kurtis Oliver Heartly and Brandon Heartly.**_  
  
Follow up questions to this story   
 _ **[That ask you did with K.O./B.D. and their feral human daughter do you think you can do another? also what do you think they'll be like when they're older?]**_  
 

I’m glad you asked! I might write a part 2 but, not right now. as for how they’ll be like when they grow up?

Well I’d see her being a fusion of Yang and Cocoa from RWBY, I guess with Breakdown’s personality and sense of humour, but Knockout’s vanity and fashion sense. Seemingly a Cheery and friendly girl with a bright personality. but, if you ever upset her or heavens forbid, mess with her hair or clothes?  
  
Run.

Run as far and fast as you can! Because if she catches you she will snap you in half! Or have her dads go after you. all she has to say is.

“Daddy, Papa beat em' up.”

“Of course Sparklet.~”

Those were the last words a cheating ex heard, before never being seen or heard from again.  
  
 _ **{I'm the anon who asked about KO & BD's Feral child, and a thought occurred, If their child is human. Wouldn't they eventually die? because of their shorter lifespan?}**_  
 

The girl was raised by the decepticon medics, you honestly think they’d let their little sparklet rot and die?

K.O. already had something in mind when he and Breakdown had this exact conversation.He and Breakdown built a body for her out of spare Vehicon parts. now all they need is use some synthetic Energon,power module, the mind patch to transfer her mind to the empty shells processor, and Feralheart's permission of course! she may not have a spark. but, hey at least Feralheart is still alive…sort of?


	31. Merformers: Drift x Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idon't know man... I blame Tumblr.

**{Note: my version of Mer!Drift he is based off a gray nurse tiger shark. and E-Types have been changed to Atlantians (think aqua man) a very distant cousin to the Mer thought to be extinct. Also the second part of this is a Lemon soo you've been warned.}**

It all started when Yuki bought the SS Red-eye. the half sunken ship had been abandoned for years and turned into an artificial reef. But, the owner saw a potential once in a lifetime opportunity.

to live and observe to developing wildlife as they put it; Yuki had jumped at the opportunity considering it was cheap, and all she had to do was send a few reports of the weather and how the animals were adapting to their new home.

 the brown haired teen sighed as she finished setting up her room, there wasn't to set up seeing as she didn't have much to begin with. Though she could do with out the awkward angle the ship was leveled at, it was like living in a lonely fun house the first couple months.

That was until the storm hit the green eyed girl thought the ship was going to topple over!What with rocking and metal groaning it was doing she didn't even it was over. Till the next morning; when the fifteen year old went to check the damage. she was impressed the cliffs surrounding the barge had protected the place! the Red-eye was unharmed. aside from a few buckets and tarps getting blown allover the deck.

Yuki hummed as she got to cleaning up when she noticed one of her buckets was hanging off the side of the side the ship, with a huff she grabbed a hook and pulled it in, then noticed the weight, Yuki cocked a brow and looked and saw a round black and white striped thing?

*...wha..what i-is that a Baby?!?!* she mentally questioned green eyes staring at the odd curled thing when it twitch and gurgled, causing her to jump, As her mind raced "uh how do I keep it warm?! D-duh water! warm water!"  she hugged the bucket to her chest and ran  to her bath tub and filling it with water then face palmed this is freshwater!

she grabbed some salt out of her cabinet, and grabbing an old throw pillow and blanket.

she put the pillow in first then wrapped the little guy... gal? whatever was in the blanket. and silently observed her little discovery as it wiggled, peeped and gargled whatever this is ready to wake and see the world! She watched over it for hours only getting up to eat or use the toilet, and to change the water temperature.

Eventually Yuki fell asleep, only to be woken by a weird purring and cooing noise she opened her eyes blinking a few times, she looked in the tub with groan; then did a double-check.

Green met blueish gray eyes, that curiously observed her features as if thinking the same thing "what the heck are you?" she asked as the baby humanoid tilted it's head gurgling at her "war feh r yu?" Yuki blinked did...did it just try to mimic her?

She leaned in a a bit to get a closer look at the little guy only to yelped reel back when he bit her lip, "ow!" *okay, not friendly!* she thought as it growled at her; then got distracted when he saw her hair and started pulling and playing with it, as Yuki held a hand to her bleeding lip wincing at the blue blood dripping down her chin as she watched him play with her braids in wonder. that's when she saw the teeth and fins whatever this little one is he's part shark. 

the next couple weeks for Yuki were a whirlwind of curiosity and earning brownie points with the little shark boy, who still had a habit of nipping her fingers whenever she tried getting near him, then one day she got an idea.

Grabbing some squid she dried it out to point where it was like rawhide and approached the bathroom; hopefully this works she's tired of washing her hair in the kitchen sink. she opened the door and the baby greeted her with a smile as he played with a rubber squeaky seal.

Yuki reached for him the shark-boy growled getting ready to bite her wrist only to bite down on the squid, He blinked looked down at the dried squid then at Yuki she winced thinking he wasn't gonna take it till she pulled it away causing him to start whimpering and jumped out of the tub.

into her lap as he reached for his treat, Yuki  a ghost of a smile graced her lips as the brown haired girl handed the little bitter his squid and she carried out of the bathroom the mer-pup cautiously wrapped one arm around her neck and cuddle into her chest as he nibbled on the squid.

Yuki calmly placed him in a pool in the living room, she set it up a few hours ago, as she he was settled Yuki got up to drain the tub while the little shark boy got distracted by her TV when she got back all clean up she found...she really needed to give him a name.

But, what does one call a shark boy who drifted in from the sea? then it clicked "whatcha watching Drift?" the boy looked at her weird and purred

"I've gotta call you something don't I?"

"eat?"{he coos pointing at the couple kissing on TV.}

"They aren't eating each other they're kissing"

"ki ...hing?"

"when you love someone kissing is how you show it."

Drift nibbles on his squid while eyeing the tv, then looked at Yuki before reaching over a tugging on her Pajama bottoms, her green eyes found him and she leaned in to pick him up.

"Finished you-" she felt something brush against her bottom lip blinked few times did...Drift just try to kiss her? her fingers felt the spot where he was floating still nibbling the what was left of his squid. *Probably imaging things.* Yuki thought slowly returning back to the TV.

**7 years later...**

Needless to time is an adventure when trying to rise a mer child as Yuki found. over the years, as Drift grew the more intelligence he showed and curiosity for the world around him,

if he wanted something she get it for him like on his first birthday she got him waterproof paper and coloring pens, and he knew how to use them, from watching her write and draw, Yuki cringed as recalling telling the sharkboy not to draw on the walls.

of course Drift barely listened to her and drew pictures of things he saw while out or watched on tv. he was about four when he got curious as to where he came from and asked if Yuki if she was his mother the short woman felt bad;

as she carefully explained that no she wasn't, she was just someone who loves him very much even if he doesn't like her.

the black-and-white red mer got a weird look in his eyes as he rolled back into the flooded part of the ship. a few weeks after green eyed woman figure just what type of shark he was.

Gray nurse tiger shark, a distant relative to the great white, very aggressive and protective towards his territory...Yuki paused reading; kicking a soccerball that had floated to her farther out in the ocean as a dorsal fin jettison from under the water after it. 

She shook her head as the fin came back and the ball popped out of the water she caught it and threw it out again.

My recent observations have shown him increasingly agitated recently, everytime I ask he growls and swims off somewhere for a few hours...I am holding him back? I've told Drift he's an adult now. and free to leave..." she pulled out of her writings when she felt someone tapping her shoulder "Not now Drift." she said not looking up from her journal the tapping got more aggressive "Drift, knock it-" her words died in her when a man in a suit was standing behind her green eye narrowed as she backed away, who the hell was this guy?!

"hello?"

"Miss Yuki I presume?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Agent Fowler, I'm the government liaison for MCPA, I have orders to take you in."

Yuki eyes widened in horror as he grabbed her wrists "Wh...On what grounds?!" she demanded as he cuffed her "For the illegal captivity and abuse of a mer." The short woman blanch "Abuse?! Sure when he was small I grounded him a few times and- and took his squids away misbehavior. But, I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as abuse." Fowler looked befuddled before she elbowed him in the stomach, the dark skin man grunted as Yuki backed away in fear. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be Lady!" The agent hissed advancing on her before someone came to her rescue.

"Get away from my Yuki!" Fowler jumped at the enraged voice as something huge slammed into the dock knocking the two human's off into water with her hands cuffed behind her back. Yuki realized she couldn't swim! Luckily a pair arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled into a hard chest.

Fowler on the other hand nearly had a heart attack when he came face to face with the 10ft 8 mass of  Drift who looked ready to tear his limbs off, as shark mer held Yuki closely to his chest.

one of his webbed claws grabbed the man by his shirt gave him a vicious grin and threw him back on the dock, as the agent observed the shark mer resurface with Yuki laying limply on his back blue eyes glaring as he slowly submerged and made his way back inside.

"Prime? It's Fowler."

"Agent what have you rescued Deadlock?"

"I found the missing h-hatchling. But,"

"Is there something wrong?"

The agent swallowed hard and shakenly followed silently observing the so called "Prison"  and realized he was trespasser here as he found Deadlock or rather Drift's room a large waterpad was tethered the wall like a bed and the walls were decorated by Drawing,old toys and tiny trinkets hung lined up on shelves, he wasn't being held captive, this was Yuki and Drift's home. and they just invaded it.  Fowler felt guilt and fear curdle into his stomach as he watched the mer take care of his partner sharp toothed mer pulled her hands towards his mouth a bit the cuffs off. as the liaison knew he severely misread the situation, "I don't think it's what the other's thought it was..."

 

Back at the MCPA Base 

"I say we storm the place take Deadlock by force!"

"Won't be Storming anything Ratchet."

"But Optimus Deadlock-!"

"Is safe, I just finished talking with agent Fowler. It would appear we were given false information on Deadlo...Drift's captivity. he is happy and can leave anytime he wants."

The other's listened carefully as Optimus explained the situation, Ratchet didn't seem  sold and demanded they go see for themselves! Optimus allowed this as he and the mer leader and Dr. Gates headed out to find the SS red-eye. 

*Ratchet is Drift's father in this, incase anyone's wondering.*

Ratchet huffed as he eyed the artificial reef before them, "This is it?" Ratchet asked as Catherine sighed the atlantian woman gave her grumpy mate a look "No, it's some other barge with the same name !" she sassed as Ratchet gave her tired look as they approached only for Optimus to stop them.

"What is it?" The medic asked as his leader pointed ahead of them, and saw a Black-and-white shark mer swimming with a brown haired woman, who was doing small repairs to the reef till she dropped one of her tools and the young mer went and got it handed to her, "Ah young love." Catherine cooed hugging Ratchet's bicep the orange and white mer grumbled, as Optimus nodded agreeing with Catherine. it was a nice atmosphere that was until Drift noticed them.

"Yuki go back inside."

"What's going on?"

"Trespassers..."

"Is that Fowler guy again?"

Drift growled pushing Yuki behind him, he could smell them two male mers, his eyes narrowed as he spotted them, they had the someone else with them; a woman in a white coat with the same logo that Fowler guy had on his jacket. the black-and-white mer growled "Go back inside now." he snarled Yuki flinched doing as she was told. 

Drift winced he hated yelling at her. But, knew it was the only way to get her to listen to him when danger was near, and didn't want a repeat of what happened two years ago he got there too late. The black-and-white mer shook his head and waited for the intruders to make the first move.

End of part 1


	32. Merformer pt2. Drift x Yuki *lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo fricken sorry for this late update! I had a lot of writer's block on this one! I just so glad to have it done!

**The Following is a non-profit-making Fanbase story, Transformers is the property of Hasbro, Please support the official release.**

**Warning! this chapter contains content not suitable for younger readers... or people who just feel uncomfortable with mature situations,  thank for your support.**

 

Yuki winced as she watched Drift fight the two mers from her hiding spot, the brunette felt fear and concern rise from every inch of her being as she watched her Drift, get slammed against the seafloor by the larger whale mer. While she was watching, Yuki failed to notice the redheaded woman the two trespassers came with. approach her till she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped back as sea-green met bottle-green. "Hello there! my name is Catherine Gates...let's talk." Yuki looked at the older woman incredulously.

**Meanwhile...**

Drift growled and thrashed as he was held in the larger mer's hold; the red-blue whale cringed a few times, as the younger male elbowed his stomach in an attempt to escape. While the orange and white shook his head "Deadlock we-" the old mer was cut off by a snarl "My name is Drift!" the black-and-white hissed barring his teeth at him, as the older males looked at each other Optimus mouthed out "he has your stubborn temper." as Ratchet looked offended as he turned back to Drift.

"Drift, We just wanted to see if you're alri-"

"Lies! You want to take Yuki away!?"

"That female uh, Yuki...is she your mate?"

"You have no right to say her name Trespasser!?"

"Listen! We weren't here for Yuki! We were here for you! we thought-"

Ratchet calmed down and looked at his son he doesn't even who he was! But, maybe it was better he didn't, Optimus however thought different "If you were here for me?Why did that Fowler man try to take Yuki?" Drift asked firmly trying to keep his voice even as the old mer looked at who the younger male assumed was the boss. the larger nodded "One of our scouts a female named Arcee saw you with Yuki and from past experience thought you were captured and being abused." the Medic explained Drift's eyes bugged out of his head before sputtering "Wha, I... Yuki would never!? that's the most..arg!" the shark man couldn't believe what he was hearing! 

The younger mer roared as the two older mers looked down ashamed, Optimus finally let go of him. The two trespassing mers stood back as Drift swam away from them when they noticed...Catherine was missing! something the young mer had noticed too... and Ratchet had a good guess where she went "Cathy..." the old mer said almost in a trance, and swam after Drift only for something to jump into the water in front of him. after the bubbles cleared; the object in his way turned out to be Catherine herself. Ratchet immediately swam in a circle around her to inspect the redhead for injuries or distress; he calmed down finding none but, frowned annoyed that she'd wandered off on her own.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, nowhere just helping out your son, Grandpa.~"

"I'm not a Grandfather?!"

"Not yet.~"

Ratchet looked at her incredulously before the penny dropped "Cathy..." he warned as his mate put her hands up, "I didn't drug her! Just gave a talk about mer heat cycles and their high sense of smell." she smirked as Ratchet grumbled gruffly, as Optimus moved them both along; keeping a mental note of  having a talk with Arcee about false accusations and pointing fingers at innocent people.

**Meanwhile in the red-eye's kitchen...**

Yuki mind was still reeling over what Dr. Gates told her she pretty much gave her the mer version of "the talk" the brunette knew her face was bright blue right now! She knew something was agitating Drift she never thought... ***Why didn't I realize it? I mean the facts were all there! the way he isolates himself, the predatory looks! the little shells and shiny things he brings me! that was his way flirting!?!*** The way Drift acted all distant and aggressive like he was restraining himself around her! It never occurred he could smell her ovulating!? which translated to baby making time In Drift's head.

But, forget that! how did she even she raise Drift without realizing that??, she loves him! But, was in love with him...."Dammit!" She banged her head on the table. Yuki thoughts were a mess she needed time on this...   ***arg!why does this have so complicated?!***... she groaned banging her head on the table again, just as Drift ran in...that's right ran. see when he was around four they discovered Drift's tail could turn into legs when on dry land. he was still fricking tall! roughly 7ft bringing on even farther questions...

Yuki felt a hand on her shoulder, the brunette moved her head to the side to see Drift watching her with a frantic look she sat up as the mer kept his eyes on her looking for sort of injury or distress on her. which was pretty evident on her face "what did she do..." he growled the atlantian girl's face turned blue as averted her eyes... "Nothing..." she squeaked ***when did his voice get so deep?***  Drift frowned and leaned in closer to try and get her to look at him. she kept avoiding his gaze "Look at me!?" he snarled the mer grabbed her face to force her to meet his eyes. Drift eyes widen when he saw Yuki crying, she slapped his hands away got up and hid in her room for the rest of the night.

The next morning it was eerily quiet Yuki had woken up miserable, her eyes felt sore she winced when she saw her reflection in the mirror her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. turning the sink on the green eyed girl splashed cold water in her face, how the hell was she going to face Drift after how she acted yesterday? she heard him knocking. but, told him to go away... 

Yuki hoped he didn't take that to heart...because now that she had time to think to herself. the short girl was sure her feelings were in stable enough to reciprocate Drift's when Yuki exited her room she was confused, why the floor outside her room was wet? She looked and saw a puddle trail she followed it, and found Drift sleeping a few feet from her door wrapped in a wet blanket with 3 large jugs of water by his side. ***did he wait out here all night?*** the petite girl though as she stared at him, as if feeling her eyes on him Drift eyes snapped open and Yuki was suddenly yanked down into cold tight hug causing her to shudder from feeling of wet cloth draped over her shoulders and green eyes met blue as Drift cautiously held her. He had that look in his eyes the predatory one and his body felt tense as he spoke "Are you feeling better?" his voice was strained Yuki shook her head rested it on his shoulder.

Drift growled she still wouldn't look at him, what did that woman do to her? he hissed feeling his hormones flaring up why did this have to happen now of all days? he felt Yuki tense in his arms, his instincts were shouting at him to take her but, he shook pushed them away as held her closer "Yuki...what did that woman do to you?"  the brunette flinched as Drift eyed her suspiciously the petty girl finally got the courage to look at her face was just as blue as it was yesterday.

"She didn't do anything..."

"Don't lie! obviously she did or you wouldn-"

"She didn't do anything! she just...told me...I"

"Told you what? what did she tell you?!"

Yuki face was almost completely navy at this point as she stuttered as tried to say it. but nothing came out of her mouth "y-Y'know it doesn't matter." she immediately tried to get up but Drift had a firm hold on her "Yuki. What did she tell you?" he firmly demanded the atlantian girl swallowed hard her mouth felt dry she licked her lips, before leaning close to Drift's ear and whispered the entire thing Dr.Gates told her. Drift's cheeks flared up bright blue he looked down on the female he imprinted on "s-She told you that?" he asked heart jack hammering in his chest as Yuki nodded, that means she knows why he's been so frustrated the last couple months and what he's been trying to tell her the last 4 years...  

 

Yuki's scent had changed her fear had shifted to a sweeter more enticing smell. Drift suddenly became hyper aware of their position and what Yuki was wearing; a large t-shirt that stopped at her knees and nothing else...now either she going to shower or she had planned to find him. The shark mer swallowed she was wet and her womanhood was right on top of his slit, the only separating them were the basketball shorts Yuki made him wear while on land. something about puberty and not wanting see him pop a boner every five minutes or something like that. of course he was distracted at the time mainly because Yuki was looking more attractive to him then usual. 

Her arousal caught Drift nose and his pupils narrowed "Yuki, move back a bit." he hissed she complied as he pulled the shorts off as Yuki watched nervously she didn't know what to expect she's never been with anyone before! and Drift was definitely not who she expected to lose her virginity to! then unease bubbled in her stomach, he also was half shark what if he has tw...correction Drift's slit opened he had one, it was big,pink and dripping. 

Her green eyes widen how was that going to fit? Drift noticed her staring "Do you want to stop?" he asked voice strained his free hand rested on her lower back the brunette shook her head "No" it was her decision to come out like this why stop now? Drift pulled her back onto his lap Yuki had her wrapped around his neck. Yuki slowly lowered herself on him, the mer purred feeling her warmth surround him, that was until she suddenly gasped in pain causing alarm bells to go off in Drift's head and he immediately tried pulling out.

"Yuki? are you oka-"

"I'm fine."

"No, ngh I'm hurting you, s-stop."

"No, you're not! it normal for girls to hurt, please."

Drift was hesitant but, took her word for it, the mer helped her this time. he hissed as she bit his shoulder when he was finally all the way in Drift groaned he hadn't expected her to be so warm and tight...Yuki shifted her hips trying to get a comfortable angle, causing Drift to buck from the sudden motion nearly causing them to fall over, Drift's worry flared up again when he heard a tiny moan from his mate "did that hurt you?" he asked briskly still adjusting to her body, Yuki shook her head "not as much as before, just keep moving." she sighed rolling her hips again Drift grunted grabbing her sides helping her move.

His movements were slow and restrained, which wasn't like her mer at all. the brunette glanced down and noticed Drift free hand it's claws were digging into the floor leaving marks on the paneling. Yuki frowned grabbing his clenched fist "Drift, ha D-drift you can go faster." Drift growled what sounded like a 'no' the green eyed girl huffed before suddenly pinning Drift down setting a faster pace, catching the shark mer off guard by her sudden dominance he gripped her hips matching the pace,

till he hit a spot that caused Yuki vision to blur moan his name; her warmth clenched around him caused something to snap in Drift. the next thing Yuki knew she was the one being pinned Drift's seven foot frame loomed over her, he gave her rogue-ish grin he grabbed her legs throwing them over his shoulders before sliding back into home this time at animalistic pace, Yuki's back arched as she tried keeping up with his movements as more heat pooled in her abdomen, Yuki felt she going to burst! Drift wasn't fairing any better his thrusts were getting sloppy and he was starting to dry out! after two more Yuki whimpered his name, her walls locked around him. bringing Drift over edge with her. 

they stayed like that listing to the waves and seagulls outside, then Yuki felt Drift nuzzling her neck at least she thought he was...Suddenly pain erupted from her shoulder causing her to yelp and try to pull away! but, Drift had firm grip on her *great she was going to die * Yuki winced till she felt his tongue gliding over the bite Drift pulled away from to examine his mark and noticed the scared confused look on Yuki's face "What?" he asked as he licked her blood off his teeth, befuddled why she looked so terrified "You...I thought, what." she put her hand on her shoulder as Drift caught onto what she thought he doing "What did you think I going to kill you?" Yuki started to tear up, the shark mer frowned not the wises choice of words, she let out a sharp gasp when Drift pulled out of her; the brunette flinched as she was suddenly lifted off the floor carried to the bathroom if Drift didn't get some water soon he was seriously gonna die.

"I was just marking you..."

"What..."

"yeah, you marked me. so, I marked you."

"...Jerk! you could've warned me!"

Drift barley dodged a swipe from his mate as he turned on the shower sighing contently as the water hit his skin sitting down as his legs went back to being a shark tail  that hanged off the side of the large tub, he than looked at Yuki who was filling a bucket for his tail to rest in, particularly her nether regions the aftermath of their activity was dripping down her legs, She noticed him staring and crossed them. Drift he smirked at her, liking how shy and vulnerable she was acting now. where did all that bedroom confidence go?, then again he would be lying if he said he kind of liked it, no he liked a lot! not that he'll ever admit. his pride bubble was deflated when he saw bruised and scratched up Yuki was from his skin... he forgot his skin was like sandpaper to her "Yuki..." Drift called from the tub as she set the bucket down. 

Having a severe case of deja-vu from 7 years ago; her green eyed stared at him suspiciously "Yes?" he gestured for her to come closer she complied "Closer." he said Yuki was reluctant "You're not bite me again are you?" she leaning into see what he wanted. only for Drift to suddenly pull Yuki towards him, her eyes closed only to snap open when she felt something cold and rough gently pressed against her lips,...Drift's to be exact he was kissing her! the green eyed girl's mind seem to go blank for a few seconds before kissing him back she squeaked feeling his teeth nip her bottom lip before pulling back for air. "Been wanting to do that for so long." he sighed resting his forehead on hers then noticed how quiet and warm she felt "Yuki?" Drift eyes widened when she fainted, he panicked momentarily till he heard her stomach growl, followed by his own the mer groaned.

...Next time he'll wait until after breakfast and a proper nights sleep before indulging with Yuki again.


	33. Tfprime: Narcolepsy

**Anon asked Prime: Ratchet, Dreadwing, Megatron,Wheeljack,Shockwave with an SO who has narcolepsy?**

**Ratchet:**  He had his SO sitting on his shoulder, as they observed the medic fix one of his tools. they were talking about a show called untold stories from ER, when his human suddenly went silent… Ratchet looked at them concerned only to nearly have a spark-attack when fell off!   
  
He caught them! huffed annoyed at their sudden behavior. “If that was your stupid attempt at a joke-…Name?” They didn’t move “Name!” he couldn’t understand.their vitals were normal! but, why weren’t they moving? an hour later they were up walking Ratchet wanted an explanation. that’s how he found out about narcolepsy.

::::::::::::::

**Dreadwing**

This was a nervous wreck as he paced outside the med-bay, He couldn’t understand, one second he and his SO were walking and talking, next the organic was on laying on floor motionless, Dreadwing felt his spark freeze and tried wake them up, Before rushing them to Knock-out, who didn’t know what to do! but, tried after Dreadwing threatened to dump paint thinner on him, a half an hour later Knockout called him in, the blue mech was happy to see his human up again as Knockout explained what the organic had told him, and chided them for not taking their medication.

::::::::::::::::

**Megetron**

He was on edge as his holoavatar sat on the cheap leather couch, in the human hospital’s waiting room. ignoring the smells of sanitizer,death and Knockout’s whinny squabbling over some program called House, as the doctor came out with his SO.

who looked embarrassed as Megatron listened to doctor and handed him a pamphlet and pills before taking them back to the Nemesis. where he tore [y/n] a new one, for not saying anything about their disorder. before breaking down and hugging them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Shockwave**

He didn’t even know SO was having an attack until Predaking walked into his lab carrying them. He nodded at the clone to put them on his examination slab and leave. the purple cyclops put his datapad down and immediately went into scientist mode as he scanned, and examined their vitals, then saw their eyes were following him.They were awake and aware of surroundings, curious. Then, something rolled out of his human’s pocket a pill bottle?

He read the label ridolin? he found their medical practitioner’s designation on the side with his contacts and called

“Hallo Yes, I’m Adam Waves, I’m currently in a relationship with your patient mr/miss. name?....I just found them passed out….yes their eyes are open…yes?…No they never said anything  _that_ …oh, really?….i’ll be sure they take it. alright thank-you. goodbye.”

Shockwave turned to looked down at the paralyzed human “The logical option was to inform me of your neurological disorder,” his optic narrowed as he gently stroked the side of their cheek. “your choice to endanger yourself was most illogical, Your physician has informed me of your stubborn choice of ignoring your medications intake, and for that. I’ll be in charge of reminding you and if you don’t take it, I’ll will make you.”he said before storing their pills into his subspace and went back to work till his SO got up.

::::::::::::::

(Forgot about  **Wheeljack**!)

Wheeljack didn’t what was going on with his SO! and why no one was trying to help them! One second their watching him and Bulkhead arm wrestle the next they’re passed out!Miko caught them before they fell off the couch and hit their head! but, then went back to playing video games with Raff while Wheeljack just gawked at the two

“w-What wrong with them?” Miko looked glaced at him “oh, Nothing just narcolepsy, happens every now and then.” Raff shot her a look of disapproval while the wrecker was having a panic attack “what’s that?! is deadly? i-is {y/n} gonna die?” the 12 year old shook his head.

“No, it a neurological disorder, something in their brain shuts off causing them to faint.”

“B-but their eyes are open, their looking around.”

“It’s like sleep paralysis, their body can’t move, but their awake and aware of the situation.”

“That sounds horrific…”

Wheeljack looked over at his SO who whimpered and winced. before he awkwardly reached out and used his digit to scratch their eye brow as his SO sighed, “How long are gonna be like this.” Miko shrugged “Depends how bad the attack is, sometimes its a few minutes to a few hours.” wrecker looked very worried then she said that.“I once heard they had one so bad they were out for 2 days and woke up in a morgue.” Miko said as Wheeljack looked mortified, before the hyper girl bursts out laughing

“I’m kidding. But, they should be fine just calm down and wait.” She said and went back to playing like normal sure enough a few hours later his SO was up and complaining about a crick in their neck from laying awkwardly on the couch while Wheeljack was just happy they alright.

{ugh, I’m so used to writing for girls, I keep picturing the bots with girls!}


	34. Tumblr ask: Mtmte/LL x Smoker!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi! can I get Drift, CyGate, Ratchet, Brainstorm and Skids. Trying to help their human female SO quit smoking?

 

**Drift:**

At first he didn’t think anything of it, when you first asked if he minded if you had a drag. Drift of course was confused as he never heard the term before, He watched you light a white paper stick up with a lighter, brought the stick up to your lips and breathed in, he frowned as a bloom of awful smelling blueish smoke was softly blown from your lips. 

He frowned and went to look up what the Thing was, and froze when he found out how addictive and dangerous Cigarettes were, it brought back very faint and horrid memories of his own past. Drift isn’t subtle about wanting you to quit Either. he gets that it’s a very widely available drug and it’s hard to get it out of your system. 

You’ve a few migraines and stress attacks from the withdrawals. But Drift started taking you out jogging every morning and had you join his meditation with him to keep you mind off of smoking, eventually  you started realizing you didn’t need cigarettes to calm down anymore, you even notice when 6 months had passed since your last smoke…and Drift couldn’t be happier.

**Ratchet:**  

“Do You Want To Die Name? Because this is how you’re going to die!?”

You watched pale and green faced as Ratchet showed you slide after slide of every smoking related disease and birth defect known to man! How did he find out? you hid your smokes, changed your clothes, sprayed airwick and even took a shower! 

But, he still found out! it was then you noticed Whirl hiding in the shadows, watching gleefully as you threw up in a trash can…That S.O.B! your eye twitched it was him! oh, you were going to get him back for this! 

However, his giddiness was thrown back into his face, when you came out of it five months later, happier and more lively then your old self. Ratchet too everyone could tell he was proud of you his optic twitched.

**CyGate:**

The two were worried and jealous when they noticed you were hanging around First-aid a lot the last couple weeks, turns out it was the other way around The Medic was hounding you. he was worried about your recent health check. and explained what those bad smelling sticks you’re always inhaling really were, and he was trying get you to quit because they were killing you. 

He shows them a copy of dangers of smoking. two vowed to help you get over your addiction in very different manner after going to Rung for advice their first step. was mandatory bed checks, to make sure you haven’t fallen off the wagon. Cyclonus won’t actually go through your stuff; he’s to much of a old fashion gentlemech to even try. so, he’ll just stare you down till you crack and go through your hiding spots and give him the cigarettes.

in turn he gives you a “I’m not mad, just disappointed” lecture, while Tailgate just walks in when you’re not there, goes through everything and replaces your stashes with chocolate, candy or bubble-gum cigars, before handing the real ones over to Ultra-Magnus who just chucks them out the airlock. they still don’t where you’re getting them or who has been selling them to you…

They go at this for a few months till they noticed, that the checks are getting less frequent and you’ve even started to go to Rung without one of your Boys hunting you down.  

 

**Brainstorm:**

He was confused why you would want to have all those chemicals in your body? he analyzed the smoke, when you took your first puff, He didn’t seem bothered by it at first. till, he got one look at you’re medical results from you recent check up. and immediately grabbed one of his guns and fired a stream of water at you. Causing you to break out into a coughing fit, you were drenched and your cigarette extinguished and Brainstorm watched on while you caught your breath,

 “Wh-what the H-hell Brainstorm?!” you wheezed as said mech pumped his gun in case you tried to light another cigarette “I don’t want you smoking anymore.” he huffed keeping his water blaster trained on you. You grumbled and went back to your room to shower and change, and gave him the silent treatment all night the next day when you woke up.

you did what you always did, reach for your smokes. but, found them gone! you shot up then remembered your boyfriend ruined them. “oh,well  I got spares” you sighed, grabbing your back up pack only to yelp when something pinched your fingers, you looked inside and saw a mouse trap panicking you checked you other spots, and found them all booby trapped. even your lighter was rigged to be a buzzer! 

Until you found one pack that seem safe…cautiously you gabbed a pack of matches flick one lit the cigarette only to yelp when it blew up! you fell on your butt  and started crying as Brainstorm calmly watched from the door way. “I told you yesterday I don’t you smoking anymore.” he said firmly before taking you to Rung.      

**Skids:**

He was at Swerve’s when he heard Swerve talking with his SO who looked very uncomfortable. “Swerve give them back, I’ll… let you borrow my Simpsons DVDs” they bargained the bartender just frowned Skids knew what she was asking for… her cigarettes “Tempting offer. but, I doubt Skids would forgive me if I gave them back.” he huffed as the desperate woman started tearing up “He doesn’t have to know, please?” she cried when someone cleared their throat behind her,

 Name flinched and saw her boyfriend arms crossed glaring at her. “Thanks Swerve I’ll take it from here.” he said frowning as Name averted her eyes to her feet. Skids just shook his head picked her up, and carried to the medbay“This is the third time you’ve skip.” he huffed “I know.” Name murmured as Skids kept walking optics staring dead ahead.

 “You know Swerve won’t give them to you.” he said gruffly briefly scanning Name’s tiny form as she was curled into ball in his hand. “I know… It’s just hard.” the blue mech just frowned “Hard or not, you shouldn’t be smoking…It’s bad for the sparkling.” he said eyed Name’s steadily growing baby bump.


	35. Mtmte ask: Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Rung, Chromedome/Rewind,Cyclonus,Bluestreak and Ratchet.helping their female SO take a bath after breaking their arm or some sort of injury involving a cast?

 

 

_**It all started with “you’re my boyfriend[s] there’s no one on this ship I trust more than you.” so here they were in their holoavatar waiting for you to come in.** _

**Rung:**  oh, boy years of psychology classes could not prepare him for this! when you first came in he was relieved  _( and little disappointed.)_  to see you in a bikini, but, still very much flustered! he’s never seen you show that much skin before. “Rung?”  he snapped out of his stupor when you awkwardly held your cast arm out  “could you wrap my cast? I’m not to get it wet” he complied and to you both got in the tub. oh, primus help him! he was a wreck the entire time!  the girl he loves is sitting in his lap with almost nothing on! it was taking everything in his power not to… _grind you gears_. Till’ one wrong tug caused your top to fall off; causing Rung’s avatar glitch and fizzled out. 

 **C.D./Rewind** : they were busy fighting over which one of them got to scrub your legs. since Rewind got to wash your back it only seemed fair that Chrome got to wash you’re legs till’ Rewind mentioned, C.D. got to wash your hair, which they agree it was his turn. Yes, you’ve taken baths with them before. and they do this every time. 

You just sighed “Boys.” they looked at you lifting your top up flashing them, both were stunned into silence. you sighed pulled your top back down. “I wash my legs while you were arguing.” they were still staring in awe “I’m ready to get out now. please.” they both blinked “huh? oh! yeah of course” they said over each other before helping you out of the tub.

 **Cyclonus** : " ** _Thank primus! he chose a female avatar"_** …Cyclonus mentally screamed as he gently scrubbed his fingers through your hair. because if he had chosen a male…he shuddered, when his hand made contact with your bare shoulder. He is suffering! he’s never seen you wear something, so… revealing before, You had no idea what kind of danger you were in right now! 

“Cy? are you okay? you’ve been awfully quiet.” he flinched when you went to turn you head “ Fine.” he answered quickly “ just keep your head straight and your eyes closed” he ordered rinse out your hair. you hummed as he finished then turned suddenly straddling him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay” his face turned red when a loud noise suddenly came from your bedroom. it sounded like a gong? You tuned back to Cyclonus only to find him gone! he was later reported in the washracks a very cold shower.  

 **Bluestreak** : Thankful he chose a girl avatar, except you could barely get a word out of him. needless to say you were very worried. he would just hum whenever you asked if he was alright. it wasn’t till he accidentally got soap in your eyes that he finally said something. though you couldn’t understand exactly what. 

“OHGODI’MSORRYIWASJUSTSODISTRACTEDBYYOURBIKINIIWASN’TPAYINGATTENTIONRIGHTNOWBECAUSEI’VESEENYOUINONEANDYOU’REREALLYSOFTANDI’MREALLYREALLYSORRYANDINEEDY-TOTOto too…excuse me…” 

You blinked as Blue’s  lips quivered before deactivating his avatar and hid in his habsuite for the rest of the night. 

 **Ratchet** : the sly fiend. has taken baths with you before, he has no problems seeing you in bikini or nothing all. He’s mostly professional, the whole time making small talk as he washed your hair and helped scrub you back. Ratchet likes bathing with you; it gives you both time for yourselves without any interruptions. Such as right now you two were discussing when your cast will come off.

“Not for another two weeks.”   

“aww…really? I was hopping it come off tomorrow.”

“yeah, and I hope you’ll listen the next time I tell you to tie your shoes, before running in the halls of a ship filled with giants.”

“Yes, Doc.”

You teased before getting up, Ratchet smirked and grabbed your good wrist.   let’s just say that you’ll both be needing another bath after this. ;)


	36. The Inbetween a new AU Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate and Pinknoise's excellent adventure!

**Plot line** **and Summary:**

Everyone thinks Tailgate is dead due to spark combustion. But, what if that didn’t happen? what if after Fangry buried him; a dimensional rift opened and our favorite mini-bot got sucked through damaging his body! when he comes to he’s greeted by a femmeling named Pinknoise. 

whose just finished repairing him. then noticed his surrounding they were in a ship surrounded infinite portals, when he asks where they were? She simply says “In a place were time is dead and everything and nothing exists we’re everywhere and nowhere. we’re in the Inbetween.” she explains that she got there via spacebridge explosion and is looking for the pieces of it’s memory core; scattered across the multiverse  so she can go home and hopefully get Tailgate home, Basically they hop from dimension to Dimension hoping to find they’re original home worlds.

—————————

Tailgate got a bit of an upgrade with his repairs, His body was severely damaged from his forceful entry to the Inbetween. So, Pinknoise built him a new frame based somewhat on hers, he still looks the same just his legs are a bit bulkier, and he has fins on his back, she also refitted him with a new t-cog! so he can transform, his alt-mode is a white and blue custom Can-am Spyder all-terrain vehicle.  

Pinknoise looks the same except her paint job is, black,white and silver camo with decals like someone shot it with neon pink paint balls. So Tailgate and anyone from whatever dimension they’re in; can tell her from that dimension’s Pinknoise. also carries a scanner around to help look for bridge pieces and to figure out when the next rift jump will happen.

they’re relationship is a mix of sibling and parental, With Tailgate being the big brother and Pink being the little sister. mainly due to this version of Pinknoise being a child of roughly the cybertronian equivalent of a 12-14 years old. no romance here!…unless it’s with her dimensions First-aid or any First-aid she meets, the femmeling has a little girl crush on them!…except for SG!First-aid because… pyschobots! 

————————————

 

What do you guys think? Yay! or Nay?

See my blog for more at : [designation Pinknoise](https://designationpinknoise.tumblr.com/)


	37. Mtmte/LL tumblr ask: Bathtime 2

**Drift:**  On the outside He seems calm the entire time, he treats your hair and body like fine china, while minding your cast, on the inside how ever his inner Deadlock is whispering very lewd thoughts about you. was straining to keep focus that this wan’t for lust and pleasure! it was for support and kindness!… that ,was until he accidentally tugged your top off! and he came faced with your very ample  **lovelies** , and a hand to the cheek! for the next week when he activated his holo-avatar Drift had a very noticeable hand mark on his cheek and this dopey zoned out smirk on his face.

**Sunstreaker & Sideswipe:**

They didn’t help you, Carly and Bob helped you. because the Twins got into an argument over whose turn it was to take a bath with you, and it escalated to a fist fight and them getting thrown into the brig. Also you learned Bob is the cutest little bug when bubble bath is involved. He’s captain buggle beard! 

 **Ultra magnus/Minimus** : Ultra magnus refuses at first till he noticed how much you’re struggling on your broken leg. he didn’t use an avatar he just exited the armor and mass-displaced as Minimus. He is very relieved to see you in a bikini. though that didn’t stop the lewd thoughts sneaking up on him, he spend the majority reciting the Autobot code in his head as scrubs you’re back and arches a brow  _“is that a tattoo of my name?”_   he mentally says gawking at your lower back then shakes his head “Artical 7-56/b…” he muttered scrubbing harder, not noticing the little smile playing on your lips… 

 **TFP Soundwave** : The silent mech had been stalking you since your accident, getting you anything you need, so when you asked if he could help wash yourself, he found himself in your bathroom, You in his lap scrubbing your neck and shoulders somewhat astounded, at how someone who works indoors all day could get so dirt! that and he may or may not be, taking photos of you in that bikini in every three seconds to look at later…for research.   

 **Prowl** : Help this angry boy! he’s screaming! “Prowl?” You called trying to get his attention. you just walked in and showed him your bathing suit, and he just froze he..is..is he lagging? “Prowl” you call again waving your black plastered hand in his avatar’s face before it disappeared and a huge thud came from the berthroom. Prowl.exe has stopped working.


	38. Transformer: pokemon au pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different universe not related to pt 1 what so ever.

 

 

 

It was a slow on base there had been no con activity, aside from the occasional vehicon or mining operation raid. Prowl was skimming through some paperwork and occasionally glancing a his bondmate Janis, who was busy polishing her badge collection. when he noticed she had two new additions. curious, he skimmed through their accounts to see when she had bought them.

but, found no records of them, or ever! that...And what concerned him was, she was spending a lot money on odd balls and unknown substances called: rare candy. Worried he saved his work and mass displaced himself to examine the contents of her bag and found spray bottles, berries and these weird stones with odd energy readings coming off of them. 

"Janis?"

"hm?"

"What is all this?" 

"potions,berries and a evolution stones."

The blond said briefly looking up from her journal and badges, as her husband gave her a blank stare "their for my pokemon." again prowl was confused his door wings twitched as his mate sighed and reached into her jacket and pulled out a small red and white ball, she pressed the button in the and a white light flash filled the room!

when the light faded, Prowl's protective instincts were on high alert at the sight of an odd floating crab like creature near his Janis! "Metang!" the creature shouted the mech's door wings stood up. as he push the E-type behind him the creature just stared up at him with it's big red eyes curiously; then tilted itself to the side as if trying to figure out what Prowl was. as said autobot kept his optics on it waiting for it to do something. Before Janis rolled her eyes.

"Prowl calm down! that's just my Metang it's harmless." she said walking around Prowl the creature's eyes lit up hearing her voice "Tang!" it squealed rushing over to her "Hi Midas..." she cooed patting it on the head. the metang purred as Jazz and Bluestreak came in " Yo, Prowler you wanna pla....What in the name of Primus is that?!"

Jazz shouted pointed at Midas as Bluestreak rushed passed him excited "you guys got a pet! whats it's name? can I pet it?!" he asked super fast as stars appeared in his optics. before Janis could say anything, Prowl just finished arranging a meeting with the other bots.

And that's how they got here two solid hours of being grilled and interrogated, I mean it kinda made them never seeing pokemon before! seeing as there was a no pokemon or battles rule for the human staff on base! that and their fights with the cons probably scared them away. But they watch TV they had to have seen the contests or league advertisements! they're answers? "we thought it was special effects or cgi." Janis sighed in annoyance and let them examine her pokedex, While Optimus asked her what the purpose of capturing and training these Pokemon.

She tried to explain but, she figured it would be best if she showed them, she looked around the base. before locking on to the Witwicky twins the girls had pokemon on them. "Kenny! Billie!" the girls looked up from washing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "You guys want to go?" she said flashing her belt.

the girls looked at each other and nodded "sure" both their boyfriends were curious and followed the three girls outside where Fowler and Lennox had just finished making a temporary arena; out of the basketball court as the bots and human gathered around as Fowler explained the rules two on two double battle no time limit last team standing wins! 

Kenny: Lets go Tango!! 

Billie: Go Vernal! 

Janis observed the two pokemon a Lombre (tango) and a Nuzleaf (Vernal)...she smirked before grabbing a ball off her belt. "Midas,Cerberus." she said as Midas flew out of Bluestreaks arms and a houndoom came from the ball she threw, both hissed at the opposing team.

Before any of them could say anything Kenny hastily pointed at Midas "Tango use bubble beam on Metang!?" while her sister shouted "NO!", then face palmed as Midas shook the attack off like nothing happened.

the mismatched eyed girl gawked then looked at her "Steel psychic." Billie huffed as Kenny squeaked oops..., Billie immdiately ordered Vernal to use pursuit on Midas in a flash she was gone and appeard behind them.

"Midas use protect!" Janis a force field surrounded Midas knocking Vernal back! "cerberus flamethrower!" The blond ordered Kenny snapped "Tango water gun!" the two attacks hit each other creating a steam cloud "Midas detect, Cerberus odor sleuth!"

Janis ordered again as the twins order their poke to do random attacks. hoping that they hit Janis's team when the steam finally settled Tango was in front of Midas and Vernal was shaking under the gaze of Cerberus.

"Midas bullet punch! Cerberus Fire fang." The twins watched in horror as their pokemon were defeated, as Fowler called it in "Tango and Vernal are unable to battle, Janis's team wins."

Janis smirked as her houndoom ran over to her wagging it's tail "Good boy" she said giving him a treat a lava-cookie and called him back she went to call Midas back only for a veil of light to suddenly to envelop them.

the autobots all gawked from the energy reading coming off them, the light got brighter causing everyone to shield their eyes when it cleared.

Midas looked completely different it was bigger,stronger and had four limbs instead of two and large metal X on it's face "Metagross..." it growled as Janis just stared before bursting into giddy laughter before walking over and hugging one of it's large appendages making Midas purr as she and the twins checked their PokeDex. 

{ **Metagross : the iron leg pokemon.**

**Metagross has four brains in total. Combined, the four brains can breeze through difficult calculations faster than a supercomputer. This Pokémon can float in the air by tucking in its four legs.** }

"Damn I should catch a beldum..." Kenny said her twin sister hummed as she healed their pokemon. the lambo twins approached them and started asking question while Prowl, Prime and Bluestreak came over to to Janis along with Percy and Wheeljack who started scanning Midas looking perplex.

"Strange the energy is gone..." Percptor says as he and wheeljack said trying figure out what happened.

While Bluestreak was reeling over his new buddy's sudden make over "Midas! your all grown up!" he chirped petting it under it's chin/belly; Prowl was silently asking what happened  through their bond. "Oh, Midas evolved." she said simply as Prime who looked somewhat disappointed in what he just observed arched a brow along with other bots.

"Evolved? explain."

"I can't...really, it's something pokemon do at a certain time."

"that doesn't make much sense."

" The simplest answer I can give. is bull-shit and fluff or pure strength."

Janis said as the bots looked over at the Witwicky twins; who nodded in agreement, Prime was still thinking this whole thing over "Is this very necessary, battling these creatures against one and another? do they enjoy being confined?" the blond blinked astounded she was silent for a moment.

"You sound like that boy I met a while back...he was from Unova." she hesitated as thought out her words carefully. "And I can honestly say... yes and no, pokemon can chose what they want and how they want to live." she said as Midas suddenly pulled away from Bluestreak and tackled it's trainer causing the rest of her team to to pop out of their balls.

"down guys! easy! s-stop whose tickling? eek!" Prowl reached into the pile and pulled Janis out only to find himself cover in the same manner"Stop! bad...whatever! watch the wings!" he hissed at her Ninjask as it landed on his back Prowl had no choice but to sit down with Janis in his arms.

while her team crawled around on him sniffing and cuddling him. [serviper,Midas and Cerberus in his lap, Ninjask on his back and her shiny Gyarados was curled around them.] Gyarados  licked Prowl's cheek causing him shudder before looking down at Janis for help. who was clutching an egg to her chest. which raised more questions from the bots....the egg hatched six weeks later it was a Mimikyu.


	39. Mtmte ask: apocalypse survivor ask

> **Anonymous  asked:**

>  **Hey! Can we have a female human (possible late teens) enter the lost light out of thin air? she's a survivor of the apocalypse ? All scratched up and everything ? Ratchet , rung and swerve?**

  
original post: [here](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://designationpinknoise.tumblr.com/post/173497031689/hey-can-we-have-a-female-human-possible-late)

 

 

Tired, alone,hurt and terrified. is what Y/n was feeling as she explored the abandoned science facility clutching her wounded side. the h/c leaned against a wall catching her breath as she thought about what brought her here

_**…Y/n and her mentor were hired to clear out the ghouls in the basement and grab the schematics for a generator to help power the settlement.** _

_**But the plan went sour fast. the place was crawling with feral ghouls they overwhelmed Y/n and her mentor held them back as best as he could; told her to run!** _

**_But, the kid got lost and fell through the ceiling when she came to; it was dark outside. And she_ _was too scared to turn on her pip-boy as she was still learning how to use it what if she turned on the radio and they found her?._ **

**_too disoriented from her fall to remember she had stim-paks and Rad X in her bag._ _and the Geiger counter was going nuts!…that…that didn’t make any sense!_ **

**_There was no nuclear waste or barrels from what Y/n could see in the room you were hiding in?_ _then in to far corner next to a dead ghoul wearing a lab coat she noticed a control panel._ **

_**could that be a way out? and limped over to the panel tuning it on.** _

_**{show clearance ID to scanner…} “ID…ID i don’t …oh.”** _

_**Y/n checked to ghoul sure enough he had a level 4 ID , she took it and swiped it. the panel pinged {welcome DR ADAMS} the door opened and stepped inside.** _

_**it wasn’t a way out it was some sort of chamber? with no doors or windows and the walls were all mirrors? she sigh in annoyance and went to leave but the door was closed! and there was no panel out?** _

**_then her body felt…tingly like foots asleep tingly…_   _then everything went white…_**

That’s how she ended up here, on a ship and alien robots called cybertronians. Y/n was discovered after almost getting stepped on by a red and white bot named Ultra Magnus he heard you scream and fell on his ass. Staring stunned at an very injured terrified human. 

Snapping out of his shock he tried to calm her down. but she fainted he took the human to the med bay and that where stayed till you woke a few days later. Ultra Magnus became your guardian he felt guilty for almost killing her and responsible for her. 

Ratchet did some stitch ups and put salve on some of her burns…But, the radiation he was completely lost on; then he asked for the bag she were found with (your pip-boy and weapons were confiscated.)

He found this stuff called RadX; he was skeptical as he read the instructions and hooked it up to the IV. He was surprised when radiation had gone. The human’s eyes suddenly shot opened and she rolled over and purged her stomach. 

_ (Hey the radiation had to go somewhere better out then in.) _

then came the interrogations, Who she was, where she had come from? etc… She said   **[y/n] {l/n}** Age 17-19. and are…well  _was_ a combat courier in training. and she was from Good Neighbor in the commonwealth wasteland. 

that got a few of the earth bots paranoid. when she mentioned the great war and that Y/n was from Boston which was now a nuclear wasteland.

Ultra Magnus had checked in with Verity just to make sure  everything was alright…when it was confirmed that earth was fine. Ultra Magnus asked what  _year_  did she think it was? She blinked befuddled. 

“um…2287?”  

The bots were shocked as Rodimus calmly shook his head “it’s 2018.” Y/n was stunned then looked at Magnus who nodded both Brainstorm and Perceptor theorized that the “mirror room” you described was a prototype wormhole generator. 

the dead ghoul you found must’ve repaired it! but died before he could test it. also they found some troubling news.

Y/n wouldn’t be able to live on earth in it’s currant  _sterile_  condition; because her body had evolved and adapted too her harsh environment. it was too used to living and breathing in radiation on a daily bases. 

She’d probably suffocate and shut down the second she step foot on the planet they found that out when they found that out a few days after Magnus gave her back her pip boy.

and showed her to her new room with an purified the air system caused her to have a seizure and hyperventilate. Brainstorm had to make a few adjustments to emulate a similar irradiate atmosphere. even her food supply was tweaked to help her out. 

**============================**

**Ratchet:**   

When he first met Y/n; Ratchet  was stunned by the scars,injuries and radiation levels coming off of one human girl, left him wondering how the hell she was still alive? he was happy that she made a full recovery. but, was confused why she kept coming back? She wasn’t injured and she wasn’t suffering any lingering effects from her stim-paks. 

occasionally y/n would stop by watch him work or help with paper work, he was perplexed as to why Y/n was so fixated on him? First-aid suggested that maybe Ratchet reminded her of someone. 

which sparked his curiosity so the next time Y/n visited he asked and that’s how learned about her mentor he was cranky but, patient and attentive and the adventures they had what they taught her. and how Ratchet reminded her of them he makes her feel at home. 

Ratchet felt his spark flatter and heating fans click on from that day forward Y/n was his sparkling if anyone messed with her they deal with him.   

** ================================ **

**Rung:**

He was curious about Y/n a human out of their time; ripped from friends it must be hard for Y/n she’s still pretty young to be on her own, despite her claims of being an adult. 

So, when she arranged a appointment with him he was surprised but then read a small report Magnus gave him, insomnia, mood swings, night terrors and refusing to sleep on her bed. Classic signs of Ptsd and childhood isolation. 

The first few visits were mostly quiet she asked about his models and he go into details on them. then she noticed one resembling the Brotherhood of steels airship. 

Peeking his curiosity She finally opened up to him. and explained that her mentor was a archivist of sorts never stopped talking and traveled with Eye-bot. they both wandered around the wasteland since he found her as a child. 

his original plan was to leave Y/n at one of the bunkers have her be raised to be a scribe or a knight. However he just couldn’t seem to let her go…He was the one who warned that if she stayed with him.

Her childhood would be gone and she was his spotter he taught Her how shoot guns and to keep her guard up….and she missed him. and missed the conflict.

Rung noticed she was crying and cradle her to his chest Y/n was so used to combat and stealth that she forgot to learn how to breathe every once in while something your mentor told you to would happen when and if he left you.

He gave a report Magnus on her current situation. Now, that she opened up to him it meant she was growing as person a and getting a sense of normality in her abnormal life if being sucked into a worm two hundred sixty-nine years into the past and adopted by a bunch of giants in space is anything to go by.         

** ===================================== **

**Swerve:**

He was excited when he found out about a human on board! he had so many questions to ask! and ask he did but, he was very confused as Y/n was when started asking about TV and pop culture references. 

Magnus had pull him aside and explained the situation to him. He paused for a moment to process it 

“huh…neat!”  He returned and curiously asked about her hometown and what the tech was like? She explained what Good neighbor’s history was and as for tech… Y/n flashed her Pip-boy at him. 

Swerve’s optic band lit up in wonder as he used his Holoform to get a closer look at it, She showed her pocket space by pulling a huge gun called the Fat-Man out of her jacket. before putting it back. her Stats,outfit storage, and her perks list. 

He jokingly nicknamed her Minimus Jr because of her heavy gunner, heavyweight and strong back perks. and was impressed with her lockpicking and survival skills  “it’s what i do.. “ Y/n mused as she explained the VATS system to him then switched to the radio function. 

Shocking swerve that she could still get a signal from your time! currently they listening to someone named Three dog (Jr) who was broadcast live from the capital wasteland. 

Y/n then took out a holo-tape it was video game and letting Swerve play it for a while. He then asked if you had any other things she showed him an empty Nuka-cola bottle and a full one which alarmed Swerve because the radiation coming from it.

Some comic/skill books and about 70 holo-tapes documenting her adventures with her Mentor. Swerve was curious about those. so Y/n promised to convert them to a different format so he can listen to them after Magnus has a chance to hear first of course.

 later Swerve showed her some movies and other comics he’d collected over the years and that’s how you met your best friend!  


	40. Transformers gravity falls AU!

 

Okay all the bots and cons are human in this AU or mythical creatures! Basically the summery is the same as Gravity falls : Sari and her twin brother Raff are sent to Gravity falls for the summer. under the care of their Grunckle Ty, in his tourist trap the mistery shack and the find the journal. I’ve already mapped out which character plays which.

**Sari [TF:animated] = Mabel**

**Raff [TFP] = Dipper**

**Grunckle Tyson “Ty” [TFA: Sentinel Prime] = Grunckle Stanley**

**Grunckle Tyrone “Ron” [Prime/RID: Optimus prime] = Grunckle StanFord**

****Ratchet = Young Mcguket/Fiddleford (Pre insanity and memory alteration.)** **

**Wheeljack = Old man Mcguket**

**Sideswipe = Tate Mcguket**

**Prime Arcee = Wendy**

**Alexis [Armada] = Candy**

**Lori [Cybertron} = Grenda**

**TFA Wreck-gar = Soos**

**The vehicons = the gnomes**

**G1 Elita-1 = Lazy Susan**

**[BW] Black Arachnia = the spider lady**

**Galvatron = Bill**

**Tailgate =  Tyler the cute biker**

**Starscream = Gideon Gleeful**

**Skywarp and Slipstream = Mr & Mrs Gleeful **

**The wreckers = Minotaurs**

**Predaking = Multi-bear**

**Cliffjumper = Manly Dan**

****Waspinator = Toby Determined**   
**

**Bob = waddles**

**Rodimus = Rumble Mcskirmish**

**Jazz and Prowl = Agent Trigger & Agent Powers **

**Rewind and Chromedome = **the sheriff Blubs and deputy Durland****

**Jack [tfp] = Robbie Valentino**

**Carly Spencer = Pacifica Northwest**

**Arachnid,Inferno,Dreadwing,Blitzwing,Lugnut,Sideways and Soundwave = the henchmaniacs.**

**Thunderclash = Tad Strange**

**and random bots and other cons are the townsfolk.**

**Whatcha’ think?**


	41. Mtmte Tumblr ask: I didn't call him dad!

> **anonymous  asked:  
>  _Heya sin_** **_ce the inbox is open how about a female human teen accidentally calling one her robot friends dad? Since they pretty much get all excited to see them? ( cyclonus , megaton , ultra Magnus?) the wise bots .Thanks!_ **

**Cyclonus** : He noticed Y/n was struggling her hair one day, it was getting pretty long and harder to manage. so, he offered cut it. the teen of course was a little hesitant. Cyclonus reassured her that he knew how valuable hair was to a little girl.  

so, that how she ended here Cyclonus’s holo-avatar sniping away at her while she sat patiently waiting for him to finish up. “Okay…I’m done.” he said Y/n looked up at the mirror the [h/c] smiled at her new hair cut “I love it! thanks Dad!” Cyclonus smiled at her relieved… 

before processing what she just called him, he felt spark his swell while Y/n was stuttering trying to come up with an excuse. Cyclonus holo-avatar kissed her forehead and told her it was fine.

~~_______________________________________~~

**Megatron** : Y/n was helping him organize some of the reports and Magnus had sent him, most of them were small and mundane things, others were mostly complaints about Whirl and Rodimus’s behavior. 

“Y/n dear, could you put these under R extension?”

“Sure thing dad.”    

“….What?”

“What?”

“No, you said something.” Megatron said trying to get the teen to repeat what they said. “No, I didn’t” they squeaked the ex-warlord arched a brow, then smirked two could play at this.

 “Okay whatever you say my  Fcnexyvat. “ now the human was confused “What?” Megatron just hummed went back to his work “I didn’t say anything…” he said with a smirked as the teen kept trying to coax him into telling her the rest of the day.

~~———————————————~~

**Ultra Magus** : Magnus was at his desk checking the security cameras for any violations or anyone acting out of line, he briefly glanced over to his charge Y/n; who was currently working on the science homework Perceptor assigned to her. “Y/n sit up straighter. slouching bad for you posture.” 

the teen rolled her eyes and did as she was told. a few minutes later her stomach growled and reached for “Not the chips.” her eyes widened Magus wasn’t even looking at her! she grabbed an energy bar instead, a while later the teen felt the temperature drop and shivered.

The teen heard a odd hissing noise and yelped when she was suddenly picked up and pulled into a warm chest “I told you to wear a jacket.” She looked and saw Minimus still staring at his reports,

 causing her to realize they were sitting in the chest compartment of the magnus armor.  “You’re going to get sick.” the security officer huffed causing the teen to snap “Geez Dad! I’m fine! stop badgering me!” 

Minimus blinked then stared at her surprised, the teen thought he was mad that she yelled at him…before her mind mind finally caught up with her. Y/n realized what she had called him.

 “Do you see me as father figure  [L/n]?” the teen blushed “No! let me out of here!” she hissed trying climb out of the Magnus suit; while Minimus poked fun and said it was fine with she saw him in that light he wouldn’t mind being her father. 

“I didn’t call you dad!”  She shouted just as Rodimus walked in “Rodimus don’t you dare.” the teen hissed too late the childish captain was gone “Hey everybody Y/n called Magnus dad!” he shouted down the hall the teen groaned in embarrassed.


	42. MTMTE tumblr ask: Teen!reader no more braces!

> **anonymous** **asked:**   
> 
>
>> **_yo! Can we have a female human reader finally taking their braces off ? The bots were so used to her having it that they forgot how actual human teeth looks like! ( cyclonus , megaton , whirl?)_ **

 

 

**Pre-removal** : Y/n was bashful rarely smiled when she did, the bots would see theses little wires inter connecting her dentas, she noticed them staring and immediately covered her mouth. 

when asked she explained that they were braces; her family made her get to straighten her teeth out. 

they felt weird and things were always getting caught in them! and most disturbing was that they were magnetic! and could pick up comm signals….

The teen could hear the bots talking in her head; which was annoying when trying to study or sleep. Needless to say Y/n was ecstatic when Ratchet said her braces were coming off.

~~——————————————–~~

**Cyclonus:** it took a few days for him to noticed, he was following  Y/n when Ten stopped them to give her a teddy bear he made for her. She smiled wide and thanked him. 

When suddenly her feet left the ground. [h/c] yelped when she came face to face with her guardian who was curious staring at her…mouth? “the wires are gone…” he said staring at her white teeth somewhat mystified. The teen nodded said Ratchet removed them and asked of Doc bot did a good job? Cyclonus grunted a confirmation and calmly deposited his charge on his shoulder and kept walking.

~~———————————————~~

**Megatron:**  He was sitting in his office checking Y/n’s homework over. Megatron noticed her hand writing wasn’t as rough anymore and her mood seemed more chipper then usual… 

He blinked when he heard a crunching noise, He paused in his grading and saw his charge eating a alien fruit similar to an apple. and was about to warn her to be careful with her braces….when he recalled she didn’t have them anymore. 

sometimes Megatron would catch himself staring at her teeth awkwardly; because he was so used to seeing [f/c] wires being there. that and… He thought that those were her teeth for a time.  

~~————————————————~~

**Whirl** : Whirl was a royal arse to Y/n the majority of the time when she had her braces; he’d call her grill-face,Iron jaw…etc. and laugh whenever she got something caught in them. or try and coax her into revealing what the other bots were saying on the comm-lines. 

She’d never say anything of course; usually she’d get him to back off by saying She’ll tell the others what  _He’s_ been saying about them. eventually Whirl became immune to her threats, and continued to send her random messages at night driving her nuts! 

So, when Y/n got the braces removed, Whirl would kind of avoid her. Like he’d keep his charge in check, like seeing if she was still alive or no one was messing with her.

but, when she asked why he was acting weird? He just went on a rant about she was weird one; removing her dentas and replacing them with white ones, causing her to facepalm and explain what her braces were again!


	43. Daddy Shockave?

**Hiiii inbox still open right? Can I ask TFP shockwave with his sparkling? >∆<!! It's about no one know that sparkling is his because they're too cute,talkative,childish,nerd,very polite but the truth come out when sparkling call shockwave "daddy shocky" can I have other bots like megatron starscream soundwave reaction plz? Sorry if this too much :-; **

 

When the sparkling was first brought to the attention of the cons, they thought they belong to the vehicons, {F7046 and D0m1n0} mainly because of their color scheme and optic ban; that and their talkative and energetic personality.

 So one can imagine the uproar and confusion when Shockwave came into the break room one evening. Carrying the little bean who affectionately called the scientist  “Cncn.” while cuddling his neck cables. causing everyone to stop and stare at what the were seeing

 **Megatron** : the warlord was reading “War and peace” on a datapad when the tiny voice called his old friend “father.” the datapad snapped in two as thre gray mech whipped his head in the direction at the scene before him. 

The con leader was flabbergasted when he heard an odd noise coming from Shockwave… it took him a few moments to realize the purple cyclops was chuckling! whilst affectionately nuzzling the sparkling causing Megatron to wonder if he was on one of those earth shows with a hidden camera somewhere? 

his optics briefly scanned the room to see everyone just as awestruck as he was… when Megatron finally found his voice the only word he could utter was “How???” Shockwave looked at him oddly “I’m fairly certain you know how sparklings are made sir.” 

“Pit blasted, you know what I meant! when did y-!…nevermind!”

{leaves to find another datapad.]

 **Starscream** : thought it was a joke till’ he realized no one was laughing. which led to his second thought “what dumb aft did you have to frag to make that?” he said only to get a cube to the face by Shockwave “No swearing!” the sparkling burst out laughing! “Yes, you like it Cncn punishes simpletons don’t you?~” the scientist cooed. leaving the breakroom and returning to his lab.

 **Soundwave: blue-screen**   _*resets*_ looks around the room assumes it was just a dream. steps over starscream and goes back to work.

 **Knockout** : “Shockwave fragged?!?!?!?” _*looks at ST3v3*_

 **ST3v3** : _*Shrugs*_ “Shockwave Fragged.”

 **Predaking** : *already knew because his creator and “sibling” smelled similar so, he's not surprised at all.*

**Bonus**

**Prisoner Ratchet:** Stunned to find the sadistic mech was the creator of such small and affectionate sparkling, which raise the question if the sparkling was really Shockwave’s or not? however, one look at how the small beans optic band lights up jubilantly when watching their parent conduct his… “experiments” was enough to confirm it.

….IF he gets out of here, Ratchet vows to take the sparkling with him and raise them right. 


	44. Tumblr ask Wardrobe malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Human forgot to wear a bra now bots are distracted by those buds? Mtmte?

Name felt something was up today...And for once it didn't involve Whirl or Rodimus's shenanigans. No, today everyone was oddly quiet which made her extremely uncomfortable...and the stares, Christ! The stares, she could feel everyone's optics on her and it was driving her nuts! She finally had enough and wanted to know what she did to well cause this and fix it.

"Rewind why is everyone ignoring me?"

"What we're not......" _*stares at chest*_

"Rewind?"

"uhhh- I have to go.."

The e/c jaw dropped as she watched her friend go back to his conjux a few minutes later Name is sitting at swerves finally at her boiling point. "What the hell are you all looking at dammit?!" she snapped at Hound throwing him out of his trance.

"duh ...aba...Wha-Wha Nothing! Just-" The human was having none of it "Just what?!" He was silent for a moment choosing his words carefully "Just...isn't it...K- kinda cold today?" the green mech stuttered the {H/c} gave him a confused look as he gestured down and revved (their version of a throat clear.) 

Name was still confused looked down at their shirt then their whole face bloomed bright red "OH shit!" she hissed crossing her arms and with that took off back to her habsuite. when she came back everyone was kinda confused where the tiny nubs on her chest disappeared to?

"They're called nipples, I not gonna explain what they are. mainly because I'm still mad that no one told me I wasn't wearing a bra." she huffed as Tailgate tilted his head and curiously raised his hand.

"Yes, Tailgate?"

"what's a bra?"   


	45. Mtmte tumblr suntan ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Female human gets a tan ? Bots reaction? Mtmte?

When Name found out she was allowed to leave the ship on their next supply run she was ecstatic! she'd been stuck in her room for the most part and it was starting to eat at her, of course the bots were confused when she spent most of her time out lounging in the sun.

"Must be femme thing." Swerve suggested ignoring the chill he got when Nautica glared at him as she passed him. Ratchet said she was just sunbathing and warned that she "had better be wearing sunscreen!"

Drift assumed it was some kind of meditation and went and joined the human along with Cyclonus. a few hours later when it was time to leave Name went to take a shower. when she came out everyone was stunned to see their human's protoform had changed color.

"What the pit happened to you!" Rodimus asked panicking as he and the other bots gawked at her once pasty skin was now soft brown. save for where spots her shorts and sports bra covered her.

all optics turn to Brainstorm suspiciously "I didn't do anything!" the physicist swore as he looked as surprised everyone else. Thunderclash curiously picked the human up; who was trying to figure out why every was ganging up on Stormy?

"Maybe we should take her to Ratchet?"

"Why? i'm not sick?"

"But your Proto...um Skin is."

"What about it?"

Thunderclash and the other bots looked nervous as he brought a mirror up to the [h/c] girl. Everyone held their breaths expecting her to freak, instead Name did the opposite she snorted bursting out laughing "a Suntan that's what got you all riled up?" she sighed wiping a tear from her eyes as the bots looked perplex.

the human female explains how suntans work and what would happen if stayed out in the sun longer, She made point by lifting her hair up {or shirt is your hair is short...] showing them her red sunburn between her shoulder blades.

Since she couldn't reach back there and didn't want to bother anyone. to which Ratchet's holoform made his point by giving her nice slap on said damaged area for her troubles.


	46. Daddycons vs one flirty bot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON: What will megatron soundwave shockwave starscream do if they see one of vehicon flirting with their lovely daughter?

{your designation} was just sitting enjoying a cube of energon and watching a few earth shows on a Data-pad, currently she was enticed by a program called Castle-rock she hadn’t noticed St3v3′s mining group enter the break room.

 One of the miners noticed her and nudged his buddies pointed at her and immediately made his way over to her, while the others vehicons shook their heads while making chopping motions with their hands and loudly whispering. 

“no!no! don’t do it! he’s a dead bot…”

The cocky Vehicon sat across from {Y/D} whose {F/c} optics glanced up from her pad to acknowledge him. “Hi?” she greeted confused why he was sitting with her “Well, hello there gorgeous, The name  R8d3r (Ryder)” the miner greeted “{Y/D}” she replied curtly this threw R8d3r off a little but, he kinda liked it.

 “So, Sweetspark I haven’t seen you around here, you new?” The f/c color femme shook her head “You could say that.” she reached for her cube when a hand grabbed hers, she arched a ridge and glanced at the rookie miner “Well, I could show you around?~” with that said R8d3r made an odd clicking noise Before {Y/d} could say anything…

=

 **Megatron** : The sound of a fusion canon heating up, caught their attention R8d3r looked up to see said canon pointed in his face and Megatron standing behind Y/D…and boy did he look pissed! “I’m giving you a three seconds to let go of my daughter…3…2″ 

The canons barrel was getting brighter by the second R8d3r let go of the {f/c} femme who sighed while the miner graveled at their feet “Forgive lord Megatron! I didn’t know she was-” this seem to upset the warlord more.

 “fool! you should know your future empress!” he roared as the terrified vehicle apologized profusely Y/D finally had enough “Just get out of here!” she yelled slamming her fist on the table R8d3r looked up at her confused before the femme gave him a glare similar to her fathers. “I said _leave_.” she hissed the rookie miner got up “Yes Lady Y/D…” and with that he took off.

While Megatron just shook his helm at his child’s merciful behavior “You’re going to have to show a bit more tenacity in the future Girl…” The silver mech stated watching the other mechs like a hawk before taking R6d3r’s seat…Y/D fidgeted in her seat “I know father, I’ll try.”  the warlord frowned “You’ll have to if you ever want to leave.” with that said the parent and child sat quietly watching her data-pad together. 

——————————–  

 ** _Soundwave_** : “ **What** _do_ ~~you~~ _think_  YoU’rE **doing?”** a medley of voices cut the young femme off, as a tentacle like appendage wrapped around R8d3r’s neck pull him out of his chair and into the air. the miner yelped as he came face to visor with Soundwave who glared at him with silent fury… 

he wanted to snap this brat in two! luckily Y/D intervened “Uh…dad Laser Beak back!” she announced the TiC dropped the rookie who look between the two very confused as his friends picked him up.

 “We warned you.” St3v3 said as the f/c femme waved her hand towards the doors. “Why didn’t anyone tell med she was Soundwave’s daughter?!” the rookie demanded while Knock-out checked his neck cables.

 “We though you knew! Everybody does! especially after what he did to Knockout for hitting on her.” F7046 said as the cherry red medic looked at them with a mix terror and anger“Y-you hit on Y/D?…get out!” he yelled as he kicked them out of his med-bay.  

—————————————-

 **Shockwave** : “Pardon my intrusion…but, it would seem my research is lacking assistants  ” Shockwave explained putting a hand on the young miner’s shoulder. “Would you like to volunteer, my dear bot?”  if cybertronians could sweat…R8d3r would be Niagara falls right now! the vehicon looks at the femme for help! 

Only feel his spark clench seeing her cold calculating stare observing his reaction. similar to the purple cyclops who was griping his shoulder with denting force, now he knew why he’s never seen Y/D around before.

 Because she was always working with her father in the labs doing Primus knows what down there! R8d3r looked for St3v3 and the others but, they were gone…he was dead! he was dead… he was so dead! 

“No…” a familiar voice caused him to snap his helm as the f/c femme across from him. “Oh? now this is an unexpected outcome…why not” Shockwave asked intrigue by his daughters sudden imprudence. “I think a mild observation would be best, let the paranoia get to him.”  the vehicon tensed as the red glow from her sire’s optic illuminated R8d3r’s armour  as he glared down at the shivering mech.

“…hm, psychological warfare through precognitive means… curious, very well.” the rookie sighed relieved “However, if he even thinks about touching you again…Predaking gets a new chew toy.” with that Shockwave left with Y/D not far behind leaving R8d3r wondering What the frag just happened???? did he score????    

——————————————- 

 **Starscream** : “GET YOUR FILTHY SERVO OFF MY DAUGHTER!?” a shrill voice screeched causing R8d3r to let go of Y/D as said femme buried her helm into her hands, she came in here to get away from him for a few moments of peace!

 “Lt. S-Starscream s-sir I sorry I didn’t!” the miner stutter in shock that the cutie he was chatting up was Starscream’s sparkling! “I demand your rank and designation now!” seeker order as R8d3r rattled off his serial number and rank.

 “Bah, a damn miner class shiny! you’re not even worthy enough to stand in my femmeling’s shadow!” he growled causing the rookie to stare down at his feet as Starscream kept degrading and belittling him in front of everyone, 

Next thing R8d3r knew there was loud **+Whack+** and Starscream was knocked out in a heap at his feet? The rookie looked and saw Y/D holding a broken data-pad glaring at her father in disappointment, the two looked at each other before she spoke.“Don’t get the wrong I idea, I didn’t do this for you I did it to get some primus forsaken peace and quiet for a few hours.” the femme hissed.

“Ok? Thanks anyways…He gonna be pissed at you later…”

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine, I usually just throw some cheap EngeX around, tell him Megatron cussed him out causing him to go on a bender, before knocking himself out trying to copy the tap dancing monkey.” 

“…Wh?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve bash his helm in, happens every three months.” 

{Y/D] explained to the stunned Miner before dragging her sire out of the breakroom and back to their hab-suite. and leaving him passed out on the floor with a bottle of engex in one hand and a data-pad with dancing monkey videos playing on loop in the other, before going for a stasis nap herself.


	47. TF:Prime the Autobots kidnap the cons Sparklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON:can I request for cons? Like megatron starscream soundwave with their sparkling but sparkling just have opposite personality with their sire! Autobots found sparkling and though cons just kidnapped little bean from their true parent! What will happen?

**Megatron’s sparkling** : Gentle, curious, honest and somewhat gullible. this little one leaves the cons wondering if they’re really the monstrous warlord’s child. “they have their carrier’s personality.” is his answer to the confusion and he loves them for it and tries to keeps them from his _work_.  

So, when the bots took his little one can imagine the raw fury Megatron felt when he saw them cry and reach out to him as the ground bridge closed. he uses every resource to look for them. 

He then one day took June hostage the nurse saw a side of Megatron, a exhausted,terrified and worried father that made her empathize and pity him, if she were his position she’d stop at nothing to get Jack back. 

So, when the bots arrived it was just Optimus holding {Y/d} and boy did they look happy to see their Sire, that they managed to wiggle out of the prime’s hold the autobot leader reached out to them “Cncn!” shouted before the gray bot took them in his arms his frame shook as he held them close, he returned June as promised.

But, before they left Optimus asked who their carrier was? “{Carrier designation}” the prime eyes widened seeing Megatron smile his spark clenched seeing his old friend in there for a moment then nodded “I had my suspicions…you always were excitable around them.” he said before looking at the young one in the warlords arms before leaving.

**~~————————————————~~ **

**Soundwave sparkling** :loud, stubborn and a bit of a bonehead. The cons were very surprise to find that this squirmy and giggling bitlet, was the tall, dark, and silent mech’s child, the other were surprised at how polar-opposite the parent and child were; that sometimes they forget who their sire is.

 till they see laserbeak watching them or most shocking Soundwave playing hide and seek with them. he’d grab them with his tentacle hold them upside down and flash a smiley face t them on his visor when he found them causing them to loudly laugh. 

So, when Bumblebee kidnapped them, well, primus help the yellow bot when Soundwave get’s his hands on him…he and laserbeak searched everywhere exhausting every resource he could find. in hopes of locating his sparkling…

Then he saw the boy…Raf he believed his name was? walking by himself Soundwave saw an opportunity and took it, he kidnapped Raf and held him hostage in exchanged for his child. Raf wasn’t a quiet hostage…he demanded why he was doing this, the slenderman-like mech gave Raf the speech from _taken_.  

“Wait! that baby bot is…yours?” Raf asked the silent let out a low growl nodding the boy was shocked, it suddenly made sense why Soundwave was being so incautious in his attacks these last couple days! he was just looking for his child! 

Raf felt a little nauseated for feeling bad for the con. but, he knew if he were in the same situation (which technically he was.) he knew his parents would stop at nothing to get him back.

The ground-bridge opened and Bumblebee came walking out of the bridge holding [Y/D] who started crying the second they saw him. the yellow bot beeped at the silent mech [return Raff] to which Soundwave responded “{you first.}” in knock-out’s voice.

 the yellow-bot glared setting the sparkling down, the bitlet ran over to Soundwave where they were immediately swept up in a hug by their parent, who used his tentacle to hand Raf over to Bee who beeped and whirled at the tween.

 “No, i’m fine just…I never thought cons could care like that.” he said watching as Soudwave walked into his own ground-bridge nuzzling his sparkling heart emoji on his visor as the little giggled loudly.

**~~——————————————————–~~ **

**Starscream’s Sparkling** : Integrative, friendly,quiet and a tad mousy. Even Megatron has a rough time believing this young one is Starcream’s child if she so much as laugh they’ll immediately clam up and look down bashfully or stutter if she tried talking to anyone who wasn’t her Sire.

“She reminds me of Skywarp.” Starscream said to Knockout it wasn’t often the seeker talked about his brothers, since their offline it was kind of surprising to hear such sincerity and nostalgia in his voice.

the medic wondered if he was the real Starscream for a moment before the seeker noticed two Vehicons slaking off causing him to screech at them to back to work before he had their helms. 

Then Arcee took them from him, now the one thing you should never do is step between a seeker and their sparkling you will die. He spent weeks sending scouts out looking for the bots base and and any sign of his sparkling. So, far nothing.

So, when he saw Miko and Jack walking around with out their guardians, Starscream took them. of course they didn’t go quietly, Miko yelled at him in Japanese and Jack demanded to know what he wanted. “I want my daughter back.” the con hissed causing them both to gawk at him. 

“That bity-bot is yours?!” Jack yelled in shock while Miko called Starscream a liar. this caused the seeker to growl “I assure you i am no liar…” he frowned calmly explaining how obvious it was. 

He and {y/d} were both seekers. the only two in his bloodline left and she had his temper both teens shuddered suddenly recalling the large screeching tantrum the sparkling threw when she demanded to go home.

Then the Ground-bridge opened Arcee and Bulkhead came running out of the portal guns drawn. Demanding Jack and Miko’s return, only for the seeker to ask for {y/d} the two were confused over who he was talking about. 

when a tiny voice shouted “Cncn” both bots were shocked when a small bot jumped off of Bulkhead’s back surprising the green bot; that she had used him to sneak out of the base, and Arcee who tried to to grab the sparkling before Starscream could get them. 

Only for the sparkling to transform into a mini-jet and shoot over to her Sire much to the shock of the autobots and a very proud Starscream who caught her in his arms when they changed back to bot-mode “{y/d}! your first Transformation!” he chirped nuzzling them and cradling them.

while he was distracted Jack led Miko to Bulkhead and a shell shocked Arcee who had to be dragged through the portal, she couldn’t comprehend how Starscream could be a caring parent! and that they had been played by a sparkling.    

  ~~ ** _—–=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**~~          

**Starscream's kid has his crafty mind behind all that soft-spoken bashfulness .**

**Also, I don't know why I made Starscream's sparkling a girl instead of gender neutral like the others, I guess it because I was tapping into Armada Starscream. who knows.**

 


	48. Primus and Unicron: jealous wrath of the gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON: Please, more Primus and Unicron scenarios! Perhaps some headcanons about how they behave when they are jealous?

■■■■■■■■■■■■

**PRIMUS**

The Mech is the all-being of space and time! he’s seen the birth and destruction of worlds, including his own.

If someone really wants to endure his wrath, then they must have balls made of vibranium; to think they could get away with lewd flirtation towards HIS human.

He could just snap the object of his jealousy out of existence. But, Primus wasn’t his brother and certainly did not want you to hate him.

So, when your back is turned; he makes his move, with a snap of his fingers the annoyance was gone, and Primus’s holoform was sitting in their place.

You jumped seeing your boyfriend. and wondered where (random name) went? He innocently shrugged and you let it slide.

…Until the next day when you slammed a newspaper down in front of him demanding why your (cousin/sibling/gay friend?) was found atomically wedgied on (famous monument or landmark)!? oops?

●●●●●●●●●●●

**UNICRON**

_(he’s a total tsundere everything he says is the opposite of how he feels.)_

Cybertronian equivalent to Satan pretends he doesn’t care. Why should he? Just because some unworthy lecherous squib was looking to breed with you!

What so good about you? that disgusting laugh and smile, or way your eyes shine when the sun hits just right!…makes him want to purge.

Unicron feels like acid is dumped on his spark, when the human tries to touch you is when he finally acts, the second you shrug their hand off and go to the bathroom.

With snap of his finger the annoying organic was gone. Unicron begrudgingly took their seat, waiting for your filthy husk to return.

When you did, your sickening sweet voice asked where that person went? Unicron danced around the subject,smirking to himself.

You were very suspicious of him the entire evening, than a few weeks later… when (Random name) finally reappeared looking like hell! They got one look at your boyfriend screamed bloody murder and ran away.


	49. Tumblr ask: It's a brawl in the family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: What's up? Can we have a human teen reader having a fight with her siblings ? And it ends up being violent ? ( ratchet , Optimus , megaton ?)

**_I'm gonna set this in Prime.  
_ **

**_reader is 15, sibling is 19  
\-------------------------------_ **

**Ratchet** : Jumped from his work station when he heard a crash behind him! Thinking it was Miko, He turned to tell her to keep it down. only for his optics to widen in shock to see; That His charge [y/n] and their sibling were fighting! Not playful shoving or just rough-housing; full on fist fighting!

Your older sibling was winning, c'os the next thing he knew they were on top trying to strangle you; causing Ratchet to snap out of his stupor and yank the older {L/n} off You and placing them on a stairless platform, and you on a medical bed as far away from them as possible.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?"

He demanded causing the two siblings to jump, they were silent till your sibling accused you of stealing their crush, he told your sibling the whole reason he even hung out with them was to get to you.

Ratchet gawked as he processed this While you just looked scared and very confused. "Let me get this straight" the medic started walking to their platform "....you attacked your little sister over a _**grown man**_ , who has no business being attracted to little girls?..." Ratchet hissed in disgust as he leaned in close to your sibling.

{Y/S/N] who at this point was all proud and smug about _**'** putting you in your place **'**_ ****opened their mouth to confirm this...before processing what Ratchet just said. suddenly realizing what their crush's intentions were, and the dawning repercussions of their violent actions.

They tried to apologize. but, the damage was done. Ratchet didn't trust them around you for a while and You well, gave them the silent treatment for a few weeks till Optimus made you both talk.

** ————————————– **

**Optimus** : He walk passed the training room and saw You and Sibling...sparring? he hummed thinking nothing of it and was about to continue on his way. when your cry of pain caused him run inside and saw you and your sibling in one-sided fist fight.

It was one-sided because you had broken your wrist a week before. and were curled into a ball protecting your injured arm. While, your sibling kicked and stomped on you! The prime immediately rushed over and pulled your sibling away and picking you up.

They went to protest. but, quiet down when Optimus gave them his disappointed dad look **_[You know the one!]_**  before he checked you over, you were fine just shaken up and a little bruised. "What was this all about?" he demanded glancing down at your sibling who glaring up at you.

"[y/n] stole my big break!" they accused while you just sighed "I told you Miko signed me up as joke...I didn't think they'd actually pick me!" this confused the prime more.

You noticed and explained that Miko had signed you up for some voice-acting competition and had won a scholarship to an acting school.

The one your sibling had been trying to get into. They didn't take the news well and had cornered you while you were alone that's what Prime had walked into.

Optimus frowned looked down at your sibling "Life may not always be fair or go as you plan. but, that is no reason to attack those around you...especially family." Your sibling looked down at their feet as the Prime calmly lowered you the floor but, was precarious enough to keep you out of arms reach of your sibling in case...

"Now apologize to your younger sibling or you won't be welcomed here again." you both looked stunned that prime would threaten to banned them from the base if this happened again. "Sorry I attacked over a competition..." they mumbled you reached out and patted them on the head. "Accepted."

** —————————— **

**Megatron** : Megatron was flummox as he approached cargo-hold and saw a crowed of vehicons surrounding something, they noticed him and scattered revealing what they were watching. Y/n and they're sibling beating the tar out of each other.

The warlord was surprised by this! at his charge's sudden lapse in behavior, You were the most pacifistic human he'd ever met! usually choose diplomacy over violence. so, seeing you in any sort of danger or risky situation was... concerning.

Especially when your sibling had knocked you off your feet and grabbed a pipe and was ready to swing, the sound of a cannon firing at the open cargo doors just missing the two humans seem to snap your sibling out of it. they looked at the pipe looked down at you gasped and dropped it.

Not taking the risk You kicked them off and ran over to Megatron who picked you up, glaring at how shaken you were as you hugged his fingers. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded glowering down at your sibling who shrunk under his gaze.

"It was my fault!" you tried to take the blame Megatron wasn't buying it. and demanded they answer him. "No, it really was my fault!" Your sibling finally snapped "Because they found my stash!" they yelled the warlord cocked a an ridge.

"Stash? of what?" he pressed your admitted that they were in rehab for a drug addiction and had relapsed. "I found out and destroyed it. they found what I had done...It really was my fault."

Megatron just paused just processing the whole situation. "This is not on you [Y/n]...." He assured then pointed down at their "this is on them...for breaking their promise." your sibling scratched their arms ashamed of themselves. "And on the who ever pushed them into it, and for that I'll see to that Knock-out monitors them. So, they don't break it a second time."

Your sibling stared up at the warlord confused over why he would defend them? they almost killed you! then they remembered his odd tendencies a few months ago...robots had drugs? who knew?

They were snapped out by Megatron calling their name. "S/n, I expect you to report to Knock-out tomorrow for therapy." they nodded as the warlord frowned "See that you do...Because if this happens again?  ** _I won't_  **be kind." he promised causing a shiver to go down your sibling's spine.


End file.
